This is love
by Shiningsoo12
Summary: Kisah perjalanan cinta seorang Kim Jongin untuk menemukan cinta yang sesungguhnya sampai akhirnya menyadari bahwa cinta sejatinya adalah dari seorang yang ada di dekatnya. Kaisso, Kai Kyungsoo live strory.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS LOVE( GS)**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **All member of EXO**

 **Other cast is Fiction**

 **Rated : M**

Sebuah rumah besar dengan halaman yang luas, itulah yang ada di pandangan seorang gadis muda yang baru turun dari mobil mewah yang menjemputnya tadi pagi dan membawanya menuju ke tempat itu. Tak lama muncul seorang maid menyambutnya dan mempersilahkannya untuk masuk kedalam tak lupa maid tersebut juga membawa dua koper besar milik sang gadis.

Do Kyungsoo adalah nama sang gadis, ia telah resmi menjadi nyonya di rumah besar itu sejak kemarin ia menandatangani berkas pernikahan dengan putra salah satu pengusaha kaya dan cukup berpengaruh di Korea.

Tak ada pengucapan janji, pesta resepsi atau serba-serbi pernikahan pada umumnya. Sehari setelah kematian ayahnya Kyungsoo di haruskan untuk menandatangani berkas pernikahan yang telah di siapkan. Kyungsoo adalah jaminan dari pinjaman sang ayah, karena sampai meninggal ayahnya belum dapat melunasi pinjamannya maka tanpa bisa menolak Kyungsoo harus menjalani apa saja konsekuensi yang tertera di sebuah surat perjanjian yang telah di buat oleh sang ayah dengan pemberi pinjaman yang merupakan salah satu perusahaan besar di Korea yaitu Kim Corporation.

Kyungsoo memasuki kamar yang telah di tunjukkan oleh maid sebagai kamarnya. Di edarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kamar itu, mengagumi tentu saja. Kamar itu dua kali lipat lebih besar dari kamar sempitnya yang ada di rumah lama. Segala perkakas yang ada di kamar itu juga tergolong barang mewah. Dan saat membuka jendela Kyungsoo di suguhi pemandangan belakang rumah yang asri, di mana ada sebuah kolam renang yang berdampingan dengan taman kecil dengan tanaman hias beraneka ragam.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk membereskan barang bawaanya, mulai dari pakaian dan yang lainnya. Tangan mungilnya meraih sebuah foto yang akan di letakkanya di meja nakas.

"Eomma, aku sudah menikah sekarang. Aku tinggal di rumah yang besar dan bagus,jadi eomma tak perlu khawatir lagi padaku. Apa kau sudah bertemu Appa? Sampaikan ucapan terimakasihku padanya, aku tidak tahu apa tujuan Appa melakukan semua ini, tapi setidaknya Appa sudah membantuku keluar dari rumah itu"

Kyungsoo bergumam lirih seraya mengusap foto seorang wanita cantik dengan gadis kecil yang ada di pelukkanya. Dan setelah itu Kyungsoo langsung meletakkan foto itu di atas nakas sebagaimana tujuannya semula.

Kemudian Kyungsoo merebahkan dirinya di atas Kasur, menengadahkan pandangannya ke langit-langit kamar.

 _'Aku tidak bisa menggambarkan bagaimana perasaanku sekarang. Semua terasa begitu tiba-tiba. Pernikahan ini, entah bagaimana aku harus menghadapinya sedangkan pria seperti apa yang telah menjadi suamiku saja, aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya melihat nama Kim Jongin di samping namaku yang ada di berkas pernikahan kami. Seperti apa kira-kira wajahnya, tampankah? Mungkin saja tidak, mana ada orang yang tampan mau menjalani perjodohan semacam ini. Bagaimanapun keadaanya nanti, aku berharap dia orang yang baik. Aku lelah dengan penderitaanku selama ini, jadi aku akan sedikit berharap kebahagiaan atas pernikahan ini'_

Kyungsoo tertidur setelah menggumamkan semua pengharapannya dalam hati, ia juga berharap kalau itu bukan mimpi saat ia bangun nanti.

 **Other side Tokyo, Jepang**

Jalan masih licin akibat hujan semalam. Seoarang pria dengan pakaian rapi tengah menelusuri jalan tersebut, di genggamannya terlihat buket bunga mawar merah. Setelah beberapa saat, sampailah ia di sebuah tempat. Di letakkannya buket bunga itu di atas sebuah nisan bertuliskan nama Park Sunmi.

"Anyeong, maaf karena aku lama tak berkunjung. Aku sibuk dengan pekerjaanku belakangan ini" Jongin menatap batu nisan di depannya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Sunmi-aa, seminggu lagi aku akan kembali ke Korea. Seperti permintaan yang kau tulis dalam suratmu, sekarang aku akan mencoba hidup baru. Tapi aku tidak akan melupakanmu, selamanya kau akan ada di hatiku" Jongin termenung selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya, beranjak pergi dari pemakaman itu.

Kim Jongin adalah putra kedua dari pemilik Kim Corporation, tapi sebagai seorang chaebol dia jarang menghiasi media massa local karena selama ini Jongin tinggal Jepang.

Hubungan dengan keluarganya mulai renggang saat ia mulai menjalin kasih dengan Park Sunmi. Sampai akhirnya Jongin memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah demi kekasihnya tapi ternyata Sunmi menghianati Jongin dan akhirnya Jongin memilih untuk kembali pada keluarganya, dan oleh keluarganya Jongin di kirim ke New York untuk kuliah. Begitu kuliahnya selesai, Jongin di beri wewenang oleh ayahnya untuk mengelola cabang perusahaan yang baru mereka buka di Tokyo, Jepang.

Di sanalah Jongin kembali bertemu dengan Sunmi. Walaupun keadaan Sunmi sudah tak seperti dulu, Jongin tetap menerimanya karena ia masih sangat mencintai Sunmi. Tapi harapan indah Jongin untuk hidup bahagia bersama Sunmi kandas saat Sunmi mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggal setelah koma selama beberapa hari. Sejak saat itulah Jongin berubah menjadi sosok yang dingin dan menjadi seorang yang workaholic. Ia tak pernah lagi menjalin hubungan kasih dengan seoarng wanita. Bukan berarti dia gay tapi ia hanya belum mau membuka hati untuk wanita lain. Kalaupun Jongin berkencan itu hanya sebatas kencan satu malam, untuk melepaskan hasratnya sebagai laki-laki yang butuh pelampiasan.

Seminggu sudah Kyungsoo berstatus sebagai istri, tapi sampai sekarang ia belum juga bertemu dengan suaminya. Beberapa hari yang lalu Kyungsoo sudah kembali ke kampus, ini adalah tahun ke tiganya ia berstatus sebagai mahasiswi. Sepulang dari kampus, Kyungsoo hanya menghabiskan waktunya di kamar entah itu untuk membaca atau hanya sekedar bermalas-malasan saja. Membosankan memang, tapi ia bisa apa lagi. Kehidupannya sudah tertata seperti itu sekarang.

Kyungsoo tengah merias dirinya di depan cermin, ini adalah hari minggu dan maid bilang hari ini suaminya akan datang jadi ia di suruh bersiap tentunya dengan segala pakaian maupun perhiasan yang telah di sediakan. Kyungsoo merasa gugup, entah kenapa mungkin karena beberapa hari ini ia sibuk mengira-ngira seperti apa wajah suaminya itu. Tapi Kyungsoo langsung menepis pemikiran itu, ia sudah berniat untuk menerima pernikahan ini sepenuhnya jadi bagaimanapun keadaan suaminya nanti Kyungsoo akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada.

Terdengar suara mobil berhenti di halaman rumah, dan tak lama kemudian masuklah pria tampan dengan postur tinggi, berkulit tan, dan style layaknya seorang idol. Itulah sekiranya yang ada di pikiran Kyungsoo untuk mendeskripsikan sosok yang kini di lihatnya.

"Selamat datang Tuan" sapa sang maid, sedangkan Kyungsoo masih terdiam sibuk menentramkan jantungnya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba berdebar kencang.

"Kau sudah merapikan kamarku?"

Jongin bertanya dengan nada dingin, seraya membuka kaca mata hitam yang sejak tadi menutupi sepasang manik hitamnya yang terlihat tajam bagaikan elang.

"Semuanya sudah siap, Tuan"

Tanpa menjawab lagi, Jongin langsung menuju ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua rumah itu. Ia hanya memandang sekilas kearah Kyungsoo kemudian berlalu, tanpa menyapanya. Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafasnya, kemudian juga bergegas menuju ke kamarnya.

"Bahkan ia tidak menyapaku, kenapa harus berdandan seperti ini kalau hanya di abaikan"gerutu Kyungsoo setelah sampai di kamarnya. Membuka perhiasan dan berganti baju dengan yang lebih nyaman.

Malam menjelang dan kini sepasang pengantin baru itu tengah menikmati makan malam. Hening seperti sebelumnya, mereka siabuk dengan makanan setelah selesai Jongin langsung berlalu seperti tadi siang, tak memperdulikan Kyungsoo sama sekali. Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafasnya lalu menghembuskannya kasar. Ia juga berniat kembali ke kamarnya tapi sang maid menghampirinya dan mengatakan Jongin meminta Kyungsoo untuk menemuinya di ruang kerjanya.

Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Jongin, setelah mendengar jawaban dari dalam Kyungsoo masuk. Kini keduanya tengah duduk berhadapan di sofa.

"Do Kyungsoo, Kau sudah tahu kan pernikahan seperti apa yang sedang kita jalani sekarang ini?"

Jongin memulai pembicaraan mereka sambil melayangkan tatapan dingin ke arah Kyungsoo yang menbuat Kyungsoo hanya bisa menjawab pertanyaan Jongin dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Tapi aku harus menegaskan sesuatu padamu, sekalipun pernikahan ini hanya sebuah status aku ingin kau tetap mematuhinya, maksudku tentang posisimu. Sekarang kau adalah seorang istri dari Kim Jongin yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi CEO dari Kim Corporation, jadi aku ingin kau selalu memperhatikan segala tingkah lakumu di luar sana, jangan memancing hal yang akan mengundang perhatian media atau semacamnya karena semua itu akan berpengaruh pada bisnisku, kau mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti"

Balas Kyungsoo singkat tanpa bantahan apapun. Ia sudah mengantisipasi akan adanya pembicaraan seperti ini. Kyungsoo tak berharap kebahagiaan seperti pasangan yang menikah pada umumnya, karena diantara mereka tak ada cinta , bahkan keduanya juga tak saling mengenal sebelumnya. Di tambah lagi sifat dingin Jongin yang seakan-akan memagari dirinya dari yang namanya cinta.  
Kyungsoo hanya berharap suaminya ini akan memperlakukannya dengan baik dalam arti kata ia tak akan mengalami KDRT dalam rumah tangganya.

Tebece…

Hai, FF Kaisso keduaku dengan story yang berbeda(Not sequel). Akan ada beberapa chapter, dan untuk chapter 1 ini masih banyak deskripsinya jadi moga aj ga ngebosenin. Sorry for Typo and happy reading…  
RnR juseyo…


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS IS LOVE( GS)**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **All member of EXO**

 **Other cast is Fiction**

 **Rated : M**

Kyungsoo tengah dalam perjalanan, belum tahu mau kemana karena tadi maid hanya memberi tahunya untuk bersiap karena Jongin akan membawanya ke jamuan makan malam.

Ini sudah minggu kedua kebersamaan Kyungsoo dengan Jongin, tapi sikap Jongin belum juga berubah, Jongin masih mengabaikan Kyungsoo seperti sebelumnya. Jongin hanya akan berdiam di kamar selepas makan malam bersama Kyungsoo.

Seperti saat ini, perjalanan merekapun terasa sangat sunyi. Jongin memilih untuk focus mengemudikan mobil mewahnya. Jongin sengaja membawa mobil sendiri tanpa di antar supir seperti biasanya sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya memalingkan pandanganya ke samping, melihat pemandangan malam kota Seoul yang sudah lama tak di nikmatinya semenjak ia menikah dan tinggal bersama Jongin. Kyungsoo tak pernah keluar di malam hari, sepulang kuliah ia akan langsung pulang karena ia harus ada di rumah saat makan malam tiba, lagipula Kyungsoo tak ada alasan berlama-lama di luar. Kalau dulu sepulang kuliah Kyungsoo harus bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah café sampai malam tapi semenjak menikah ia tak di perbolehkan lagi untuk bekerja.

Jongin menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah mansion besar dan juga mewah, mungkin 2x lipat dari rumah yang tinggali Kyungsoo sekarang. Jongin mengisyaratkan dengan matanya agar Kyungsoo mengikutinya masuk kedalam mansion mewah tersebut dan begitu masuk beberapa maid langsung menyambut mereka dan memberikan penghormatan.

"Kalian sudah datang" sapa seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik dengan tutur kata yang lembut.

"Ya, eomma. Apa kabar? Maaf kami baru bisa berkunjung" Jongin menyapa kemudian memeluknya.

"Kau selalu begitu Jongin, kau lebih mencintai pekerjaanmu dari pada Ibumu"

Ny. Kim merajuk sebelum melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang penuh cinta ke wajah putra yang sudah lama di rindukannya itu.

"Mianhae, eomma mulai sekarang aku akan sering mengunjungimu"

Kyungsoo masih berdiri terdiam melihat keakraban Jongin dengan sang Ibu. Dan untuk pertama kalinya juga Kyungsoo melihat senyum Jongin. Ya, Jongin tersenyum saat menyapa ibunya tadi.

"Oh, Kyungsoo… maaf eomma sampai melupakanmu, selamat datang di keluarga kami"

Ny. Kim menghampiri Kyungsoo dan memeluknya sebagaimana dirinya memeluk Jongin sebelumnya. Kyungsoo yang kaget tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia tak menyangka kalau akan memperlakukanya sebaik itu. Ia bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengan mereka sebelumnya. Kyungsoo hanya melihat profil mereka di majalah atau televisi.

"Maaf, eomma baru bisa menemuimu sayang, ternyata seperti dugaanku kau sangat cantik dan sangat cocok untuk Jongin"

Ny. Kim membelai sayang rambut Kyungsoo tatapannya teduh menyiratkan kasih sayang seorang Ibu dan hal itu membuat Kyungsoo merasa seperti kembali menemukan kasih sayang Ibunya.

Dan tak lama kemudian Tuan Kim menyapa mereka, tampannya memang terlihat tegas tapi ia sangat berwibawa sebagai seorang pemimpin perusahaan maupun sebagai kepala keluarga.

"Opp-aa!"terdengar suara perempuan yang cukup keras yang muncul dari belakang kedua orang tua Jongin.

"Jonghee-aa" Jongin menuju ke sumber suara, dan terlihatlah seorang gadis manis yang duduk di kursi roda.

"Oppa sangat merindukanmu"

Jongin memeluk gadis itu dan sang gadis membalas pelukan Jongin dengan senyum yang mengembang, menandakan kebahagiaanya karena bisa bertemu sang Oppa.

"Nah, Kyungsoo perkenalkan, gadis manis ini adalah Kim Jonghee, putri bungsuku adiknya Jongin"

Ny. Kim menyadarkan lamunan Kyungsoo yang masih memandanginya kebersamaan Jongin dengan adiknya, dimana Jongin terlihat sangat menyayangi Jong hee.

"Jonghee-aa, ini adalah eonni. Kyungsoo eonni"Ny. Kim membawa Kyungsoo untuk mendekat ke Jonghee, sedangkan Jongin sudah bergeser memperhatikan reaksi Kyungsoo saat bertemu Jonghee.

"Anyeong Jonghee-aa"

Kyungsoo menyapa Jonghee dengan senyuman yang tulus, sedangkan Jonghee langsung antusias dengan tertawa lebar, sambil menggumamkan kata yang tak akan mudah di pahami bagi orang awam, Jonghee mengalami keterbelakangan mental sejak lahir. Usianya sudah 16 tahun dan menginjak 17 tahun beberapa bulan ke depan tapi sifatnya masih seperti anak-anak usia 6-7 tahun. Oleh karena itu keberadaan Jonghee sangat di rahasiakan oleh keluarga Kim, bukan karena mereka malu tapi lebih kepada melindungi Jonghee dari orang jahat yang bisa saja memanfaatkan kekurangannya untuk menghancurkan keluarga Kim. Anggota keluarga Kim sendiri sangat menyayangi Jonghee.

Kini Jongin, Kyungsoo dan kedua orang tuanya tengah menikmati makan malam. Jonghee makan di tempat terpisah, yaitu ruang pribadinya bersama dengan pengasuhnya karena Jonghee tidak bisa tenang saat makan bersama orang lain.

Seusai makan malam, Jongin bersama sang ayah memilih untuk membicarakan urusan bisnis di ruang kerja sang ayah. Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang tadi berbincang dengan Ny. Kim kini sedang meminta ijin untuk ke toilet dan sekembalinya dari toilet Kyungsoo mendapati Jonghee yang tengah sedikit mengamuk karena memaksa ingin memakan cake coklat dengan tangganya dan alhasil tangan dan bajunya penuh dengan noda cake, sang pengasuh terlihat kewalahan menghadapi Jonghee jika sudah dalam mode ngambek seperti itu.

"Jonghee-aa ada apa heum?, kenapa tanganmu kotor semua?" Kyungsoo meraih tangan Jonghee dan mengelapnya dengan tissue yang lebih dulu diraihnya sebelum ia mendekati Jonghee

"Kalau tanganmu kotor begini, nanti akan ada semut yang menggigit tanganmu dan rasanya sangat sakit"

Kyungsoo terus membersihkan tangan Jonghee dengan terus mengajaknya mengobrol hal-hal kecil layaknya obrolan anak-anak, bahkan saat Jonghee ingin kembali makan cake, Kyungsoo dengan senang hati menyuapi Jonghee dengan telaten dan Kyungsoo tak jijik untuk membersihkan liur yang menetes di sudut bibir Jonghee karena Jonghee terlalu bersemangat dengan makananya.

Tanpa di sadari Kyungsoo ternyata diam-diam Ny. Kim memperhatikanya dari balik pintu, senyumnya mengembang. Ia tak salah memilih Kyungsoo untuk menjadi istri Jongin. Nyonya Kim memang selalu punya penilaian sendiri untuk memilih menantu untuk kedua putranya. Paras cantik bukanlah hal yang utama, melainkan hati yang tulus untuk menyayangi sesamanya agar kelak bisa menerima keadaan Jonghee. Tak harus dari keluarga kaya, seperti halnya Kyungsoo yang hanya berasal dari keluarga yang biasa-biasa saja bahkan jauh untuk di katakan setara dengan keluarga Kim.

Jongin adalah putra kedua keluarga Kim,putranya pertamanya yang bernama Kim Jongdae kini telah berkeluarga dan tinggal di China bersama istri serta dua anaknya untuk mengurus cabang bisnis keluarganya yang sana.

"Kau lihat Jongin, Eomma tak salah pilih bukan?" Ny. Kim berkata setelah Jongin menghampirinya yang tengah diam-diam melihat interaksi antara Kyungsoo dan Jonghee.

"Cobalah buka hatimu untuk Kyungsoo Jongin, dia gadis yang baik dan eomma yakin kau akan bahagia nantinya, lupakan masa lalumu dan lihatlah ke depan. Akan hadir cinta yang baru untuk mengganti cinta lama yang telah pergi"Ny. Kim menepuk bahu Jongin sebelum berlalu untuk menghampiri Kyungsoo dan Jonghee.

Jongin tak menjawab, ia hanya menghela nafas kemudian menghembuskannya kasar. Melupakan masa lalu, itu adalah hal tersulit untuk seoarang Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo tengah menikmati makan siang di sebuah restoran sepulang dari kampus hari itu. Sahabat kyungsoo yang bernama Baekhyun yang mengajaknya. Semenjak Kyungsoo menikah baru kali ini mereka pergi bersama. Karena mereka berbeda jurusan jadi sangat sulit mencari waktu untuk bertemu, kalau dulu Baekhyun akan datang ke tempat kerja Kyungsoo untuk sekedar bertemu kemudian mengobrol tapi semenjak Kyungsoo tak lagi bekerja, mereka harus benar-benar mencari waktu yang tepat untuk bertemu seperti sekarang ini.

"Aku lega Soo, Akhirnya kau bisa keluar dari rumah itu. Apa keluarga bibimu memperlakukanmu dengan baik?" Baekhyun membuka pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja Baek, mereka sangat baik"

Kyungsoo belum mengatakan tentang pernikahannya pada Baekhyun karena ia tak yakin jika rahasianya itu akan aman di tangan sahabatnya yang agak terkenal dengan ratu gossip di kampusnya , lebih baik nanti saja kalau ia sudah siap pikir Kyungsoo.

Mereka terus mengobrol seusai menyelesaikan acara makan siang itu sampai tak terasa kalau hari sudah beranjak petang. Baekhyun pulang terlebih dahulu setelah beberapa saat lalu ia di jemput oleh kekasihnya yang akan mengajaknya kencan. Sedangkan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pergi ke toilet sebentar sebelum pulang.

"Hai Kyungsoo, sudah lama kita tak bertemu"

Sapa seseorang yang sepertinya sengaja menunggu Kyungsoo keluar dari toilet. Kyungsoo yang kaget langsung membalikkan badanya.

"Anyeong Eonnie, apa kabar?" Kyungsoo membalas sapaan orang itu yang ternyata adalah kakak tiri Kyungsoo yang bernama Lee Soora.

"Sepertinya kau bahagia setelah menikah dan meninggalkan kami di rumah jelekmu itu, ku dengan kau sudah berhenti bekerja bahkan sekarang kau bisa makan-makan sesukamu di restoran mahal ini"

"Jangan bicara seperti itu eonni, aku memang sudah berhenti bekerja karena aku harus menjalankan tugas rumah tangga sepulang kuliah dan untuk keberadaanku di sini aku hanya di ajak oleh Baekhyun untuk makan siang"

"Ah sudahlah jangan banyak bicara, beri aku uang!"

"Aku tidak punya uang eonni, kau tahu sendiri aku sudah tak bekerja lagi jadi dari mana aku dapat uang"

"Kau pelit sekali Kyungsoo, kau kan dapat jatah dari suamimu. Cepat berikan selagi aku memintanya baik-baik"

"Maaf eonni, tapi aku benar-benar tidak punya uang"

Kyungsoo berniat untuk pergi karena tak mau lagi berurusan dengan Soora yang sudah mulai menunjukkan aura kemarahanya. Tapi tangan Soora dengan cepat menarik tas Kyungsoo dan merampasnya paksa. Ditumpahkanya isi tas Kyungsoo, lalu diambilnya dompet yang berisi sejumlah uang yang akan di gunakan Kyungsoo untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya sehari-hari bahkan Soora juga mengambil kartu ATM Kyngsoo dan memaksa Kyungsoo untuk memberitahu no pinnya dengan cara menjambak rambut Kyungsoo sampai Kyungsoo kesakitan dan akhirnya Kyungsoo terpaksa memberitahu no pin ATMnya.

"Kau memang harus selalu di paksa Kyungsoo"

Soora berujar sinis kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih meringis merasakan perih pada rambutnya, kemudian Kyungsoo memungut satu persatu barang-barangnya yang tercecer. Air matanya menetes, Ia tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Soora hari itu.

Hujan turun sore itu, kyungsoo masih duduk termenung di halte memikirkan kejadian yang menimpanya tadi. Tabungan dari hasil kerja paruh waktunya selama ini, musnah seketika karena di rampas oleh kakak tirinya. Sekarang Kyungsoo tak punya uang sama sekali di dompetnya, hanya tersisa kartu untuknya naik bus saat ia pulang atau berangkat ke kampus itu juga harus di bayar tagihannya. Kyungsoo menghembukan nafasnya kasar lalu kemudian berdiri untuk menunggu bus yang sebentar lagi datang, sudah jam 07.00 malam dan sebentar lagi Jongin pulang dari kantor jadi Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pulang.

Sebuah mobil mewah warna hitam berhenti tepat di depan halte, dan tak lama berselang Ahjussi yang merupakan sopir pribadi Jongin, menghampiri Kyungsoo dengan membawa payung.

"Silahkan masuk Nyonya, Tuan Kim menunggu anda di dalam"

Kyungsoo baru menyadari kalau itu ternyata mobil Jongin. Tanpa menunggu lama ia pun mengikuti Ahjussi untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Duduk di kursi belakang bersebelahan dengan Jongin yang hanya memandangnya sekilas kemudian memandang ke arah lain. Kyungsoo juga hanya diam saja, mau berbasa-basi juga percuma jika nantinya di tetap di abaikan.

Jongin tengah sibuk memeriksa tumpukan dokumen di meja kerjanya ketika Chanyeol datang menemuinya. Chanyeol adalah sahabat Jongin dan sekarang merangkap menjadi sekertaris pribadi Jongin.

"Oh, hyung kau datang, ada apa?" sapa Jongin tanpa berpaling dari dokumen yang tengah di bacanya.

"Aku bawakan dokumen yang kau minta, dokumen tentang istrimu Do Kyungsoo lengkap tanpa ada yang terlewat"

Chanyeol memberikan dokumen yang di bawanya dan Jongin langsung membaca dokumen itu.

"Jadi dia kakak tirinya"gumam Jongin nyaris tak terdengar.

Bayangannya kembali ke beberapa hari yang lalu saat secara tak sengaja ia melihat kejadian dimana Kyungsoo tengah di bully sang kakak tiri. Itulah mengapa Jongin menyuruh Chanyeol untuk mengumpulkan semua informasi tentang Kyungsoo, sedetail mungkin. Bahkan setelah hari itu, Jongin menyediakan mobil dan sopir pribadi yang khusus untuk mengantar kemanapun Kyungsoo pergi . Entah kenapa Jongin jadi seposesif itu, tapi dalam pikiranya ia hanya tak mau Kyungsoo ada dalam masalah yang nantinya juga akan berimbas pada dirinya dan Jongin juga memberikan credit card untuk Kyungsoo dengan mengatakan bahwa itu sebagai kewajibannya sebagai sorang suami yang harus menafkahi istrinya yang membuat Kyungsoo tak perlu bertanya lagi tentang credit card yang tiba-tiba di berikan Jongin padanya.

"Oh ya Jongin, aku baru tau kalau ternyata istrimu itu teman baik pacarku, mereka satu kampus"

"Jadi yang bernama Baekhyun itu pacarmu Hyung?" Jongin masih membaca dokumen tentang Kyungsoo dan mendapati nama Baekhyun yang tertera sebagai teman baik Kyungsoo.

"Benar, kami sudah satu tahun pacaran. Tapi ngomong-ngomong sepertinya Baekhyun belum tahu kalau Kyungsoo menikah denganmu"

"Itu lebih baik, dan kau juga tak boleh memberitahunya Hyung, biarkan dia tahu nanti saat public juga tahu, aku akan mengenalkanya pada public saat party peresmian jabatanku sebagai CEO Kim Corp minggu depan"

"Ok, Don't worry Jongin"

Pembicaraan mereka berlanjut dengan membahas masalah pekerjaan sampai tiba waktu makan siang dan setelahnya di lajutkan dengan rapat dengan para relasi bisnis.

Sementara Kyungsoo kini tengah ada di mansion keluarga Kim, sepulang kuliah tadi ia sengaja datang untuk bermain dengan Jonghee. Kyungsoo memang sering datang ke mansion Kim belakangan ini setelah beberapa hari yang lalu Ny. Kim menghubunginya untuk datang karena tiba-tiba Jonghee teringat Kyungsoo saat memakan cake coklat kesukaanya. Tentu saja Kyungsoo tak keberatan, itung-itung mengisi waktu dari pada tak ada kegiatan sepulang kuliah, dan pastinya Jongin tak akan melarangnya.

Hari sudah menjelang malam ketika Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar Jonghee karena Jonghee tertidur setelah menonton kartun kesukaannya pororo dengan di temani oleh Kyungsoo yang kebetulan juga menyukai tayangan kartun itu.

"Apa kau mau pulang sekarang Soo?" Ny. Kim menghampiri Kyungsoo yang baru saja akan menghampirinya untuk berpamitan.

"Iya Eomma, sebentar lagi Jongin pulang dan kami akan malam bersama seperti biasanya"

"Bagaimana kalau makan malam di sini saja,Eomma akan menghubungi Jongin untuk mampir ke sini nanti sepulang dari kantor"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo, Ny. Kim langsung mengubungi Jongin dan mengutarakan niatnya tadi yang pastinya langsung di setujui oleh Jongin seperti terlihat dari raut muka bahagia yang di tunjukkan oleh . Dan kini pasangan mertua dan menantu itu tengah sibuk di dapur mempersiapkan makan malam yang sengaja mereka siapkan berdua sambil mengobrol. Ny. Kim meceritakan banyak hal pada Kyungsoo yang pastinya segala hal tentang Jongin.

"Kyungsoo, Eomma tahu kalau semua ini tidak mudah untukmu tapi eomma mohon padamu, bersabarlah menghadapi Jongin, dia anak yang baik hanya saja sesuatu telah mengubahnya menjadi seperti itu. Eomma yakin suatu saat nanti dia akan berubah dan ia juga pasti akan membuka hatinya untukmu" Ny. Kim berkata seraya menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo memberikan pengharapanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Ne, eomma"

Kyungsoo menjawab dengan senyum manis yang tersungging dari bibirnya. Bersabar menghadapi Jongin yang selalu mengabaikanya sampai sekarang ini masih lebih baik dari pada penyiksaan fisik maupun mental yang ia dapatkan dari Ibu dan juga kakak tirinya setiap hari jika saja Kyungsoo tak menikah dengan Jongin.

Itulah setidaknya yang menjadi pertimbangan Kyungsoo untuk memilih bertahan sekarang ini meskipun belakangan ini ia juga merasa ada sesuatu yang bergetar di hatinya saat sesekali ia menatap Jongin.

Tebece

Chapter dua ready juga, agak panjang nich dan maaf bagi yang mungkin menunggu interaksi langsung antara Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Lagi pengen nyeritain latar belakang keluarganya dulu jadi sabar ya, aku usahakan update chapternya seminggu paling lama…  
Makasih banyak buat kalian yang udah tinggalin jejaknya di chap satu kemarin, jadi semangat nulisnya kalau ada yang nungguin. Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak juga di chap ini, kritik, saran juga boleh untuk kemajuan tulisanku nantinya, makasih dan sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya….  
Sory for typo and happy reading…


	3. Chapter 3

**THIS IS LOVE( GS)**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **All member of EXO**

 **Other cast is Fiction**

 **Rated : M**

Suasana meriah dan mewah menghiasi ballroom salah satu hotel berbintang yang ada di Seoul yang juga merupakan salah satu hotel milik Kim Corp. Para tamu undangan yang merupakan sahabat, kerabat dan juga relasi bisnis dari keluarga Kim sudah memenuhi tempat yang akan menjadi tempat berlangsungnya acara besar yang diadakan malam itu. Ini adalah malam yang penting untuk keluarga Kim dan khususnya untuk Kim Jongin karena malam ini adalah malam penobatanya sebagai CEO baru Kim Corp, menggantikan sang ayah. Puluhan kamera wartawan sudah siap menunggu di depan pintu masuk untuk menyambut satu persatu keluarga Kim yang akan segera hadir.

Sementara itu Jongin dan juga Kyungsoo masih ada di salah satu kamar yang ada di hotel tersebut, keduanya baru selesai merapikan penampilan mereka. Jongin tampak sangat tampan dengan setelan jas warna hitam dengan motif garis yang memang di pesan khusus untuk acara besarnya ini, sedangkan Kyungsoo tampak cantik dan anggun dengan gaun malam selutut yang warnanya senada dengan jas Jongin. Kyungsoo tampak sangat gugup, bahkan tanganya terus berkeringat. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Kyungsoo menghadiri acara seperti ini, apalagi sekarang dia akan jadi salah satu tokoh utama yang akan menjadi perhatian semua orang yang hadir baik tamu maupun para wartawan pemburu berita, ah membayangkanya saja Kyungsoo tak pernah.

Akhirnya satu persatu anggota keluarga Kim memasuki tempat berlangsungnya acara, dimulai dari Tuan dan Ny. Kim yang kemudian di susul oleh anak pertama mereka Kim Jondae beserta istrinya Kim Minseok dan juga dua anak mereka Kim Soeul dan Kim Dael.

Jongin menyiapkan lenganya dan memberikan isyarat pada Kyungsoo untuk menggandengnya. Kyungsoo kembali menarik nafasnya dan kemudian menggandeng lengan Jongin.

"Santai saja, percaya padaku dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja"

Jongin berbisik pada Kyungsoo, berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo yang masih saja gugup. Tapi kegugupanya sedikit berkuarang setelah mendengar perkataan Jongin. Dan akhirnya kini tiba saatnya Jongin dan Kyungsoo memasuki tempat dimana acara berlangsung. Semua kamera wartawan langsung membidik pasangan yang merupakan tokoh utama malam itu. Jongin dan Kyungsoo membungkuk dan kemudian tersenyum ke arah para wartawan.

Semua mata para undangan juga tertuju pada mereka saat mereka berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang telah di sediakan. Dan diantara para undangan ada satu orang yang sangat terkejut melihat pasangan yang baru saja melintas di depan mereka, siapa lagi kalau bukan Baekhyun yang datang ke pesta itu untuk menemani kekasihnya Chanyeol. Baekhyun sudah siap untuk memberondong Chanyeol dengan beberapa pertanyaan sebelum Chanyeol menyela dengan mengatakan akan menjelaskan semuanya nanti karena acara akan segera di mulai dan merera harus tenang.

Acara di mulai dengan pidato dari Tuan Kim yang menyampaikan salam perpisahannya karena dirinya akan pensiun, dan setelahnya ia memanggil Jongin dan juga Kyungsoo agar naik ke atas panggung untuk di perkenalkan kepada tamu yang hadir. Setelah menyudahi pidatonya Tuan Kim turun panggung bersama dengan Kyungsoo, sedangkan Jongin kini telah di depan podium untuk menyampaikan pidato perdananya sebagai CEO Kim Corp. Jongin menyampaikan pidatonya dengan lancar, dan hal itu terlihat dari wajah Tuan Kim yang sangat puas saat tepukan meriah mengiringi Jongin saat turun dari podium setelah mengakhiri pidatonya.

Kini acara di lanjutkan dengan ramah tamah, Kyungsoo terus menggandeng lengan Jongin untuk menemui beberapa rekan bisnis Jongin baik yang dari dalam maupun luar negri.

* * *

Acara selesai hampir tengah malam, Jongin dan Kyungsoo kini masih dalam perjalanan pulang. Kyungsoo terus memandang ke arah samping, raut mukanya terlihat sedih bahkan matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca. Sekiranya hal itu yang di tangkap Jongin saat diam-diam dirinya melirik ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Tunggu!, bisakah kita berhenti sebentar di toko itu?"

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba memecah keheningan, saat mobil yang membawa dirinya dan Jongin melewati sebuah toko boneka. Jongin langsung mengisyaratkan pada supirnya untuk menepikan mobilnya dan berhenti di depan toko yang di maksud oleh cepat Kyungsoo langsung keluar dan menuju toko tersebut yang sebenarnya hampir tutup kalau Kyungsoo tak datang. Jongin mengikuti Kyungsoo untuk masuk ke dalam toko, entah kenapa padahal bisa saja dia tidak perduli seperti biasanya tapi melihat wajah sedih Kyungsoo tadi, Jongin agak sedikit penasaran sepertinya.

"Aku ingin membeli boneka pororo yang paling besar itu"Kyungsoo berkata pada pelayan toko dengan menunjuk sebuah boneka pororo yang besarnya kira-kira seperti anak umur 6 tahun.

"Besar sekali, tak akan muat di mobil"

Suara Jongin mengagetkan Kyungsoo yang langsung memutar badanya ke kebelakang dan menjumpai Jongin yang tengah berdiri di belakanganya. Kyungsoo tak tahu kalau Jongin mengikutinya.

"Tapi, aku mau yang itu" Kyungsoo kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada boneka yang dipilihnya tadi, kemudian menoleh ke arah Jongin dengan tatapan memohon.  
"Kami bisa mengantarkannya dengan mobil kami, kalau anda mau" sang pelayan toko memberikan pendapatnya yang tentunya di sambut antusias oleh Kyungsoo, dan dengan segera Kyungsoo membayar boneka yang di pilihnya tadi.

"Jonghee pasti akan sangat menyukainya" kyungsoo bergumam lirih tapi masih terdengar oleh Jongin.

"Jadi kau membelinya untuk Jonghee?" Jongin menyahut yang di sambut anggukan oleh Kyungsoo seraya memandang Jongin dengan tatapan sayu.

"Aku terus teringat Jonghee sejak di pesta tadi, entah kenapa rasanya sedih saat semua ada di sana tapi Jonghee tidak ada" Kyungsoo berkata seraya menundukkan kepalanya, air matanya jatuh tiba-tiba setelah ia mengungkapkan apa yang dirasanya pada Jongin.

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Jongin saat itu ketika tiba-tiba saja ia meraih badan mungil Kyungsoo untuk di dekapnya erat. Membiarkan Kyungsoo menumpahkan kesedihanya. Jongin tak pernah menyangka kalau Kyungsoo juga merasakan apa yang ia rasakan selama pesta berlangsung, hanya saja Jongin bisa menutupi perasaaan karena ia sudah sering merasakan hal itu saat keluarga mereka mengadakan pesta seperti itu sebelumnya.

Suasana seketika menjadi canggung dan Jongin langsung melepaskan dekapannya, Kyungsoo memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain sedangkan Jongin memilih untuk bicara dengan pelayan toko yang sejak tadi juga memperhatikan pelanggannya yang sedang bermesraan pikirnya. Jongin akhirnya membeli beberapa boneka lagi untuk Jonghee dan setelah itu Jongin dan Kyungsoo langsung menuju ke mansion Kim, tak jadi pulang ke rumah mereka karena ingin langsung mengantarkan boneka-boneka itu untuk Jonghee.

Sesampainya di mansion Kim, Jongin dan Kyungsoo langsung menuju ke kamar Jonghee untuk menata boneka yang baru saja mereka beli dengan perlahan tentunya agar tidak membangunkan Jonghee yang sudah tertidur. Jongin memandang adik manisnya itu, mengusap kepalanya lembut dan juga memberikan kecupan sayangnya di dahi Jonghee. Kyungsoo hanya melihatnya dengan senyuman manis yang terukir di bibir heartsheepnya. Jongin dan Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar Jonghee dan berpapasan dengan Ny. Kim yang akhirnya meminta mereka untuk menginap agar besok mereka bisa sarapan bersama, karena Jongdae dan keluarga kecilnya juga ada di mansion Kim saat ini, hanya saja mereka sudah tidur karena hari memang sudah larut malam.

Dan sinilah Kyungsoo sekarang, di kamar Jongin tengah membaringkan badanya di kasur king size yang ada di kamar itu, sedangkan Jongin masih ada di kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badanya karena harus bergantian dengan Kyungsoo yang juga melakukan hal yang sama sebelumnya. Tak ada kejadian istimewa yang terjadi malam itu, keduanya memang tidur di satu ranjang tapi dengan posisi saling memunggungi, tak juga ada perbincangan lagi karena keduanya sudah sama-sama lelah dan juga mengantuk. Kyungsoo tampak menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. Banyak sekali hal-hal indah yang di alaminya hari itu, mulai dari perbincangan kecilnya dengan Jongin, dekapan hangat Jongin serta tidur di ranjang yan sama dengan Jongin. Semua itu sungguh hal indah yang tak pernah di bayangkan Kyungsoo sebelumnya. Semoga kedepannya semakin banyak hal-hal indah yang akan terjadi, itulah sekiranya harapan yang di gumamkan Kyungsoo sebelum memejamkan matanya untuk menggapai mimpi indahnya malam itu.

.

.

.

Suasana pagi di mansion Kim terasa sangat berbeda hari minggu itu, terasa hangat dan ramai karena berkumpulnya semua anggota keluarga mereka. Setelah menikmati sarapan bersama, Kyungsoo dan Minseok menemani Jonghee yang tengah asyik bermain bersama dua keponakannya Soeul dan Dael di halaman belakang. Kyungsoo langsung akrab dengan Minseok, hal itu terlihat bagaimana asyiknya mereka mengobrol saat ini. Seperti dua orang yang sudah lama berteman, mungkin karena keduanya sama-sama menyukai anak kecil.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat, Hyung?" Jongin menghampiri Jongdae yang sedang duduk di teras sambil tersenyum melihat kebersamaan isrtri, anak, adik serta adik iparnya yang tengah asyik bercengkrama.

"Sedang melihat senyum cerah dari orang-orang yang aku cintai"

"Hei…..kenapa jadi puitis begitu" Jongin duduk di kursi kosong yang ada di samping Jongdae.

"Apanya yang puitis aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, saat aku sedang lelah dengan semua pekerjaan kantor, senyum merekalah yang membuat segala lelahku hilang seketika. Karena itu kau juga harus segera punya anak agar kau juga bisa merasakannya, Aku rasa Eomma telah memilih orang yang tepat untukmu, Kyungsoo cantik dan baik bahkan ia juga sangat menyayangi adik kita Jonghee"

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau sampaikan Hyung?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin kau bisa memandang ke depan dan melupakan semua hal buruk yang terjadi di masa lalu. Kedepannya tugasmu akan semakin berat Jongin, jadi bukalah sedikit hatimu untuk Kyungsoo agar dia bisa menjadi sandaran jika suatu saat nanti kau berada di titik terendahmu, karena bisnis tak selamanya berjalan mulus seperti apa yang ada di atas kertas"

Jondae menyampaikan nasehat sekaligus pengharapanya pada sang adik, ia juga pastinya ingin Jongin berubah jadi orang yang hangat seperti sebelumnya.

* * *

Hari berganti dan Kyungsoo kembali menjalani rutinitas kampusnya yang kini sedikit terasa tak nyaman untuk Kyungsoo. Bagaimana tidak, seorang Kyungsoo yang biasanya adalah seorang yang selalu di abaikan keberadaanya kini seketika menjadi pusat perhatian dengan statusnya sebagai istri dari Kim Jongin. Banyak orang yang mendadak bersikap baik pada Kyungsoo, tapi tak sedikit juga mereka yang memandang sinis pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tengah menikmati makan siang di kantin bersama Baekhyun, beberapa hari lalu Baekhyun sempat mendiamkan Kyungsoo karena marah, tapi setelah Kyungsoo meminta maaf dan memberikan sogokan berupa tas mahal yang memang sedang jadi incaran sahabatnya itu, Baekhyun luluh seketika dan mereka kembali berbaikan.

"Jadi bagaimana rasanya menjadi istri dari seorang Kim Jongin, Soo? Dia tampan, kaya, sexy dan sepertinya juga hot saat di ranjang" Baekyun membuka pembicaraan di sela kegiatan mereka menyantap buah setelah menghabiskan makanan mereka.

"Bicaramu vulgar sekali Baekki, ini di kampus bagaimana kalau ada yang dengar"

"Santai saja Soo, kau kan sudah menikah apa salahnya membicarakan hal itu, lagipula mereka yang belum menikah juga sering membahas hal seperti ini"

"Tapi tetap saja itu membuatku tak nyaman, kau tahu sekarang sepertinya banyak yang mengawasiku, Baek"

"Mereka hanya ingin mencari perhatian Soo, kau tak perlu memperdulikannya. Sekarang ayo ceritakan padaku, bagaimana kehidupan rumah tanggamu terutama kegiatan ranjangmu" Baekyun setengah berbisik di bagian akhir pertanyaanya.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam Baekki, tak ada hal seperti itu asal kau tahu" Kyungsoo mengatakan hal itu dengan sangat pelan.

Baekyun masih diam tak mengerti sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo menceritakan semuanya termasuk soal kesepatan yang di buat oleh ayahnya sebagai sebab utama pernikahan yang harus di jalani oleh Kyungsoo. Akhirnya Baekhyun mengerti seperti apa pernikahan yang di jalani sahabatnya itu.

"Lalu bagaimana perasaanmu pada Jongin? Apa kau menyukainya? Atau mungkin kau sudah jatuh cinta padanya" Baekhyun mencoba menggoda Kyungsoo untuk mencairkan suasana yang sejenak menjadi haru saat Kyungsoo menceritakan tentang pernikahannya tadi.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu" Kyungsoo menjawabnya lirih seraya menundukkan kepalanya mencoba menyembunyikan apa yang dirasakan pada sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tengah berada di ruang tengah ketika Jongin pulang, gurat kelelahan sangat terlihat di wajah Jongin, baju yang di pakainya juga kusut dengan dasi yang seperti sudah di longgarkan. Setelah Jongin menuju kamarnya, Kyungsoo membantu maid untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Dan tak lama kemudian Jongin turun untuk makan malam bersama dengan Kyungsoo. Hening seperti biasanya dan seusai makan Jongin langsung kembali ke kamarnya.

Kyungsoo melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk membaca di ruang tengah, sudah beberapa hari itu, Kyungsoo memang sengaja membaca di ruang tengah karena ia bosan kalau harus di kamar terus. Ada niat tersembunyi sebenarnya, Kyungsoo sengaja menunggu Jongin saat pulang dari kantor dan berharap Jongin akan ada di belakang rumah untuk bermain dengan anjing peliharaanya seperti yang pernah Kyungsoo lihat beberapa hari yang lalu. Entah kenapa rasanya Kyungsoo sangat senang saat melihat Jongin belakangan ini. Apapun yang Jongin lakukan selalu terlihat indah di mata Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hendak kembali ke kamar karena hari sudah malam dan ia sudah mulai mengantuk. Tapi saat ia melangkah untuk menuju ke kamarnya, Kyungsoo berpapasan dengan Jongin yang sepertinya hendak pergi. Penampilanya rapi dengan style yang agak berbeda dari biasanya, setelan jaket kulit, sepatu boots dan juga tatanan rambut dengan jambul agak tinggi. Tak lupa juga softlens warna ungu yang membuat penampilan Jongin terlihat seperti badboy.

"Mau kemana?" Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk bertanya sekalipun ia juga tahu mungkin Jongin akan mengabaikannya seperti biasanya.

"Bukan urusanmu"

Jongin menjawabnya seraya berlalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih diam terpaku di tempatnya melihat kepergian Jongin. Tak lama kemudian terdengar deru mobil Jongin meninggalkan garasi rumah dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

Jongin menuju ke sebuah bar yang ada di kawasan elite Seoul, dimana teman-temanya sudah menunggu. Ada Chanyeol dan juga Sehun di sana. Jongin memang sengaja menghubungi mereka untuk minum bersama, karena ia sedang marasa stress dengan urusan pekerjaannya. Mereka tengah menikmati minuman dan juga mengobrol di ruangan VVIP yang ada di bar tersebut. Setelah acara minum, Jongin melanjutkan acaranya di hotel dengan menyewa wanita untuk memuaskan hasratnya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah melarang Jongin, tapi Jongin tak mau mendengarnya. Ia hanya mengatakan ingin menghilangkan stress.

.

.

.

Hari sudah pagi, Kyungsoo telah menunggu Jongin di ruang makan untuk sarapan bersama. Tak lama berselang Jongin juga turun dan menghampiri Kyungsoo di ruang makan, wajahnya sudah terlihat segar.

"Kau tidak pergi ke kampus?" Jongin bertanya setelah melihat penampilan Kyungsoo sekilas, kyungsoo memang masih menggunakan pakaian santai yang biasa ia pakai saat di rumah.

"Aku masuk siang hari ini"

Kyungsoo menjawabnya di sertai senyuman manis yang terukir dibibirnya, ada angin apa tiba-tiba Jongin mengajaknya bicara pikir Kyungsoo, tapi terlepas dari semua itu Kyungsoo senang karena walaupun sedikit mereka sudah mulai bicara satu sama lain.

Jongin langsung berangkat ke kantor setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya, dan pagi itu Kyungsoo mengikuti Jongin, niatnya sich ingin mengantar Jongin sampai pintu rumah, ingin melepas suami pergi kerja seperti pasangan normal pada umumnya tapi langkah Kyungsoo terhenti saat matanya menangkap sesuatu yang ada di leher belakang Jongin tepatnya di bawah telinga Jongin. Sebuah tanda merah keunguan, Kyungsoo tak bodoh sampai tak tahu apa yang dilihatnya itu. Sebuah kiss mark tercetak jelas di sana.

Seketika badan Kyungsoo lemas, rasa bahagia yang beberapa menit lalu ia rasakan bagaikan terhempas tanpa bekas. Mata Kyungsoo panas, serasa telah siap untuk meluapkan cairan yang telah menggenang di sana. Kyungsoo langsung berlari ke kamarnya, menyandarkan diri di di balik pintu kamarnya dan menangis. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa sangat sakit saat melihat tanda merah itu ada di tubuh Jongin.

Tbc..

Anyeong, chap 3 siap nich chingu. Masih ada yang menunggu kah?, aku belum tahu akan sampai chap berapa FF ini, mungkin agak panjang jadi bagi yang masih suka dengan FF ini, aku mau ngucapin makasih banget. Maaf kalau masih banyak typo dimana-mana dan makasih buat yang udah tinggalin jejak di chap sebelumnya. Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak juga di chap ini….

Happy reading…..


	4. Chapter 4

**THIS IS LOVE( GS)**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **All member of EXO**

 **Other cast is Fiction**

 **Rated : M**

 _Di tengah padang rumput yang luas, Jongin terlihat sedang berlarian bersama seorang gadis. Mereka berkejaran satu sama lain di iringi gelak tawa karena candaan yang terlontar dari keduanya. Jongin terlihat sangat ceria, terpancar raut kebahagiaan dari paras wajahnya, bahkan ia bisa tertawa lepas tanpa beban. Sangat jauh berbeda dari tampang yang biasa ia tampilkan setiap harinya._  
 _Setelah lelah melanda keduanya memutuskan untuk duduk saling bersandar seraya memandang hamparan rumput hijau yang ada di depan mereka. Menetralkan nafas yang masih tersengal serta menghapus peluh yang membasahi wajah._

 _"Akhirnya aku bisa melihat senyummu lagi Jongin" sang gadis membuka pembicaraan sambil menatap Jongin dengan tatapan sayu._

 _"Aku akan selalu tersenyum untukmu Sunmi" Jongin membalai rambut sang gadis dengan tatapan lembut. Ya dia adalah Sunmi._

 _"Jangan seperti itu, jangan hanya tersenyum untukku tapi tersenyumlah saat kau menggapai kebahagiaanmu Jongin. Aku yakin kau akan meraih kebahagiaanmu suatu saat nanti, aku sudah bahagia sekarang ini dan aku juga ingin kau bahagia, lupakan dan relakan aku agar aku bisa melangkah tanpa beban"_

 _"Sunmi-ya, aku hanya akan bahagia jika bersamamu jadi tetaplah di sampingku"_

 _"Tidak Jongin, sudah terlalu lama kau menahanku dan sekarang sudah saatnya aku pergi. Terima kasih karena telah mewarnai hari-hariku dengan cintamu"_

 _Sunmi mencium lembut pipi Jongin sebelum bangun kemudian beranjak pergi setelah melepas genggaman tangan Jongin._

 _"Sunmi….. sunmi-ya….. kajima….sunmi" Jongin berlari sambil terus mengejar Sunmi yang berlari semakin jauh seraya terus memanggil namanya._

Jongin terus bergerak tak tenang dalam tidurnya, peluh membasahi wajah dan juga piyama yang di kenakannya. Ia terus menggumamkan nama Sunmi di sela nafasnya yang tersengal, ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk membangunkanya jika saja ia tak tidur sendiri. Dan setelah setengah jam berlalu akhirnya Jongin terbangun, menetralkan nafas seraya mengambil air putih yang ada di gelas yang terletak di atas nakas untuk di minumnya sampai habis. Dengan langkah gontai Jongin menuju ke wastafel yang ada di kamar mandi untuk membasuh mukanya yang basah karena peluh. Jongin melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke ruang kerjanya, duduk bersandar di kursi menengadahkan pandanganya untuk memandang langit-langit kemudian memajamkan matanya mengingat kembali semua kenanganya bersama Sunmi.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Jongin keluar kantor dengan muka yang sangat berseri sore itu, Ia sengaja pulang lebih awal karena hari itu adalah hari yang special. Jongin akan merayakan 2 tahun anniversary hubunganya dengan sang kekasih, Park Sunmi. Siang tadi Sunmi mengirim pesan pada Jongin untuk datang keapartemen karena Sunmi ingin mengajaknya makan malam bersama untuk merayakan hari specialnya mereka. Jongin sampai di apartemen Sunmi tepat jam 08.00 malam dengan sebuket bunga mawar merah di tanganya. Kedatanganya telah di tunggu oleh sang kekasih yang menghadiahkan senyum manis dan pelukan hangat untuk Jongin begitu ia sampai. Mereka kemudian menikmati makan malam dengan menu special yang di persiapkan oleh Sunmi, dan setelah makan malam selesai Jongin mengambil sebuah hadiah special dari dalam kantong jasnya, sebuah kotak berisi sepasang cincin dengan inisial nama mereka berdua._

 _"Menikahlah denganku Sunmi" Jongin berkata seraya memakaikan cincin couple itu di jari Sunmi._

 _Tak ada jawaban, Sunmi masih terdiam seraya terus memandangi cincin yang kini menghias jari manisnya. Ia masih tenggelam dengan pemikiranya sendiri sampai akhirnya perkataan Jongin kembali menyadarkanya._

 _"Kau tak perlu menjawabnya sekarang" Jongin kembali menunjukkan senyum manisnya seraya menggenggam tangan Sunmi._

 _"Aku akan menjawabnya sekarang Jongin" Sunmi menjeda kalimatnya untuk mengambil nafas "terima kasih karena sudah melamarku tapi maaf karena aku tak bisa menerimanya dan aku juga minta maaf karena harus kembali mengatakan ini sekali lagi, ayo kita putus Jongin"Sunmi memandang tepat ke mata Jongin seraya melepas genggaman tangan Jongin._

 _"Ini bukan waktunya bercanda Sunmi, aku serius dengan pernyataanku tadi jadi jawablah dengan serius"_

 _"Aku juga serius dengan jawabanku, Jongin. Aku lelah dengan semua ini dan aku ingin mengakhiri semuanya sekarang" Sunmi menunduk, air matanya mulai jatuh._

 _"Kenapa Sunmi? Apa karena keluargaku?" Jongin menghela nafasnya "kita sudah sering membahasnya dan kau tahu pasti apa keputusanku, Kenapa sekarang kau mempermasalahkannya lagi?" Jongin masih menatap Sunmi yang kini sudah mulai terisak._

 _"Ini bukan karena keluargamu Jongin, tapi karena keluargaku. Sekalipun kau merahasiakanya tapi aku tahu kalau selama ini kau terus-terusan mengirim uang untuk keluargaku karena mereka terus memintanya padamu dengan menggunakan hubungan kita sebagai alasanya, padahal kau tahu untuk apa uang itu. Mereka menggunakan uang itu berjudi dan juga berfoya-foya tanpa bekerja, mereka memanfaatkanmu sepenuhnya Jongin" Sunmi berkata dengan nada yang mulai meninggi karena tersulut emosi._

 _"Maafkan aku Sunmi, aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya…" kata-kata Jongin terputus begitu Sunmi kembali bicara._

 _"Aku malu Jongin, seberapapun aku berusaha untuk di terima oleh keluargamu tapi kenyataan selalu membenarkan anggapan keluargamu tentang aku dan juga keluargaku yang terus memanfaatkan keadaaanmu. Dengan tinggal di sini dan terus bergantung padamu saja aku sudah malu di tambah lagi dengan kelakuan ayah juga kakakku yang selalu meminta uang padamu, aku serasa tak punya muka lagi untuk bertemu dengan keluargamu Jongin"_

 _Jongin menghela nafasnya kemudian menghembuskanya kasar, ini sudah kesekian kalinya mereka bertengkar dengan alasan yang sama. Sedangkan Sunmi kembali menunduk dan terisak memikirkan kisah cintanya yang begitu rumit. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin menolak lamaran Jongin apalagi meminta putus tapi ia juga tak ingin menghancurkan masa depan Jongin. Keberadaanya menjauhkan Jongin dari keluarganya karena Jongin sering kali harus bersitegang dengan keluarganya jika keluarganya mulai membahas tentang hubungan mereka. Keluarga jongin tidak menyukai Sunmi bukan karena pribadi Sunmi tapi lebih karena tingkah keluarga Sunmi yang jelas sekali memanfaatkan status Jongin setelah mengetahui kalau Jongin adalah seorang chaebol._

 _"Sudah malam, istirahatlah. Aku pulang dulu, kita akan membicarakan ini lagi lain kali" Jongin beranjak dari duduknya untuk memeluk Sunmi sebentar kemudian melangkah pergi._

 _Mereka butuh waktu untuk berpikir dan Jongin memilih untuk pulang dan akan datang lagi setelah keadaanya lebih tenang seperti biasanya. Tanpa mengantar kepergian Jongin Sunmi langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya, menangis sepuasnya._

 _Malam sudah semakin larut tapi Jongin tak juga bisa memejamkan matanya untuk tidur. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat gelisah malam itu. Semua pembicaraanya dengan Sunmi terus terngiang di kepalanya. Sampai akhirnya saat jam di atas nakasnya menunjuk di angka 03.00 pagi, Jongin memutuskan untuk bangun. Mengambil mantel dan kunci mobilnya, lalu menjalankan mobilnya menuju ke apartemen Sunmi. Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, Jongin langsung menekan beberapa digit angka yang di merupakan kode apartemen Sunmi yang memang di hafal oleh Jongin. Hening dan gelap menyapa begitu Jongin membuka pintu dan melewati ruang tamu, setelah mengedarkan pandanganya sekilas, Jongin langsung membawa langkahnya menuju kamar Sunmi yang temaram dengan lampu tidur yang menyala. Jongin membukanya perlahan, tak ingin membangunkan Sunmi pikirnya, niat Jongin hanya ingin datang diam-diam kemudian memeluk Sunmi yang kini tengah tertidur dan menggumamkan maaf saat Sunmi terbangun nanti lalu semua akan kembali seperti semula. Tapi harapan Jongin tak menjadi kenyataan ketika ia sampai di dalam kamar dan tak mendapati Sunmi di sana. Jongin bertambah panik ketika ia mendapati selembar kertas yang ada di atas nakas._

 _"Jongin, saat kau mendapati surat ini mungkin aku sudah pergi. Maaf kalau akhirnya harus seperti ini. Harusnya aku tak datang lagi padamu, harusnya kisah kita sudah berakhir saat itu. Aku pikir semuanya akan berubah seiring berjalannya waktu tapi ternyata semua terasa semakin rumit. Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah kau berikan padaku Jongin. Cinta, perhatian dan juga kebahagiaan yang semula terasa hanya angan, semuanya menjadi nyata saat aku bersamamu. Ini bukan akhir segalanya Jongin, lepaskan cintamu padaku dan carilah cinta yang baru. Berbahagialah meskipun kita tidak bersama lagi, aku yakin akan ada seseorang orang yang mampu memberimu kebahagiaan seperti yang selalu kau impikan. Selamat tinggal Jongin"_

 _Jongin bergegas untuk pergi mencari Sunmi begitu ia membaca pesan yang di tinggalkan Sunmi melalui suratnya. Ia melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi untuk mendatangi tempat-tempat yang biasa Sunmi kunjungi tapi hasilnya nihil, Jongin tak menemukan Sunmi di manapun. Dengan harapan terakhir yang tersisa, Jongin membawa mobilnya menuju ke arah bandara yang mungkin jadi tujuan Sunmi jika Sunmi berpikir untuk pulang ke Korea. Tapi perjalanan Jongin terhenti ketika ia mendapat panggilan dari sebuah rumah sakit yang mengabarkan bahwa Sunmi mengalami kecelakaan dan tengah di rawat di sana. Jongin langsung menuju ke rumah sakit itu dan mendapati Sunmi yang terbaring dengan berbagai alat bantu tertanam di tubuhnya. Sunmi menjadi korban tabrak lari malam itu, dan ia mengalami luka yang cukup parah di kepalanya. Dokter sudah berusaha menanganinya melalui operasi tapi sayangnya Sunmi tak mampu bertahan, setelah koma selama 5 hari akhirnya Sunmi meninggal._

 _Pasca kepergian Sunmi untuk selamanya, Jongin benar-benar menjadi hari Jongin hanya mengunjungi makam Sunmi kemudian menagis di sana, menggumamkan penyesalannya. Jongin terus saja menyalahkan dirinya atas apa yang terjadi pada selalu berpikir dia lah yang memulai pertengkaranya dengan Sunmi malam itu sehingga Sunmi pergi dan mengalami kecelakaan. Itulah sekiranya yang ada di pikiran Jongin saat itu yang membuat depresi selama hampir enam bulan pasca kepergian Sunmi._  
 _Keadaan Jongin baru pulih setelah Jongdae mendatangkan seorang psikiater diam-diam untuk membantu kesembuhannya. Datang sebagai teman untuk membantu Jongin bangkit perlahan-lahan. Jongin memang sembuh sepenuhnya dari depresi yang di alaminya tapi sayangnya ia menjadi sosok yang berbeda dari ada lagi Jongin yang hangat, ceria dan juga ramah karena Jongin yang sekarang hanyalah Jongin yang dingin, egois bahkan kadang sinis._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jongin kembali menenggak minuman dari gelas kecil yang ada di hadapanya. Entah untuk yang keberapa kali karena ia sudah mulai terlihat mabuk. Matanya merah dan sesekali menggumamkan kata-kata yang tak dapat di pahami oleh Chanyeol dan juga Sehun yang menjadi teman minumnya malam itu . Sudah ke empat kalinya Jongin datang ke bar untuk mabuk-mabukkan dalam sebulan ini. Bukan stress karena pekerjaan alasan Jongin kembali mabuk-mabukkan malam itu tapi karena ia benar-benar tertekan karena beberapa hari ini ia terus teringat kenangannya bersama Sunmi, setelah Sunmi datang ke mimpinya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Awalnya Jongin sudah menyewa seorang wanita untuk di bawanya ke hotel seperti biasa tapi, malam itu Jongin minum terlalu banyak jadi ia benar-benar mabuk hingga ia tak mampu melawan lagi saat Chanyeol membawanya untuk pulang.

Chanyeol memang menemani Jongin untuk minum malam itu, tapi ia juga punya misi tersendiri atas perintah Ayah Jongin yang memintanya untuk mengawasi Jongin. Tuan Kim ternyata telah mengetahui kebiasaan Jongin yang sering sekali ke bar akhir-akhir ini dan itu membuatnya marah tapi ia belum mengambil tindakan tegas, ia masih berharap putranya itu akan menyadari kesalahanya tanpa ia harus menegurnya jadi untuk sementara ia harus menugaskan Chanyeol untuk menjadi mata-matanya terutama untuk menghalangi Jongin agar tak bermain wanita di luar sana. Bagimanapun itu adalah hal yang tidak pantas karena Jongin sudah berstatus sebagai seorang suami. Jika sampai tertangkap media itu bisa menjadi sebuah scandal besar yang akan mencoreng namanya sebagai CEO Kim Corps.

Chanyeol memapah Jongin menuju ke kamarnya begitu mereka sampai di rumah. Jam 02.00 pagi tepatnya mereka pulang. Setelah membaringkan Jongin di tempat tidurnya, Chanyeol bergegas untuk pulang. Sebelum melangkah keluar kamar, Chanyeol sempat kembali melirik sahabatnya itu sekilas tak tega sebenarnya meninggalkanya begitu saja dalam keadaan tertidur dengan pakaian kotor seperti itu, tapi bagaimana lagi tak mungkin juga ia yang menggantinya. Chanyeol menepis pikiranya sebelum kembali melanjutlan langkahnya untuk pulang, tapi ketika baru saja turun tangga ia berpapasan dengan Kyungsoo yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Oh, Kyungsoo kau belum tidur?" tanya Chanyeol yang sedikit kaget.

"Ah…..Chanyeol-sshi kenapa kau ada di sini?" Kyungsoo malah balik bertanya karena ia juga kaget mendapati Chanyeol yang ada di rumahnya saat larut malam seperti itu.

"Aku baru saja mengantar Jongin, dia mabuk berat"

"Oh begitu, terima kasih sudah mengantarnya pulang, maaf merepotkanmu" Kyungsoo tersenyum seraya membungkuk untuk berterima kasih mewakili Jongin.

"Tak perlu sungkan begitu, selain atasanku Jongin itu sahabatkuku jadi tak mungkin aku membiarkanya terlantar di bar saat melihatnya mabuk seperti itu"

Chanyeol membalas sebelum berpamitan untuk pulang. Tapi Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik lagi untuk menghapiri Kyungsoo yang tengah berjalan menuju dapur.

"Kyungsoo-ya tunggu !" Chanyeol menghentikan langkah Kyungsoo dan membuat Kyungsoo berbalik menatapnya.

"Aku ingin minta tolong padamu untuk mengganti pakaian Jongin, di perjalanan tadi dia muntah jadi bajunya kotor. Sebenarnya aku tak tega melihatnya tertidur dengan keadaan seperti itu tapi tak mungkin juga aku yang menggantinya, jadi aku harap kau bisa melakukanya" Kata Chanyeol yang kemudian pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kyungsoo.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan mondar-mandir di depan kamar Jongin, ia masih mempertimbangkan permintaan Chanyeol beberapa saat yang lalu. Kyungsoo masih berperang dengan batinnya yang seakan terbagi menjadi dua antara menolak atau mengiyakan.

Setelah kejadian di pagi tempo hari, Kyungsoo menyadari kenapa ia merasa sakit hati bahkan sampai menangis saat itu. Kyungsoo menyadari kalau ia mulai menyukai Jongin. Sebuah rasa suka yang telah tumbuh setiap harinya menjadi rasa cinta. Kyungsoo sadar sepenuhnya jika cintanya hanya akan menjadi cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan karena Jongin tak mungkin memiliki perasaan yang sama denganya. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak ingin menyerah sekarang, ia masih ingin mencoba untuk meluluhkan hati Jongin, meskipun sampai saat ini ia belum mendapatkan cara dan juga kesempatan untuk memulainya. Saat ini, Kyungsoo hanya berusaha memberika perhatian-perhatian kecil pada Jongin ketika Jongin dalam suasana hati yang baik dan ia juga berusaha menepis rasa sakit di hatinya ketika Jongin tengah mengabaikannya atau menyakitinya terang-terangan dengan pergi ke bar untuk besenang-senang dengan wanita lain. Sekarang ini Kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk berpikir dewasa dengan berusaha mencari penyebab kenapa Jongin melakukan semua itu dan sampai saat ini, ia belum mendapatkan jawabanya.

Kyungsoo masuk ke kamar Jongin setelah hampir setengah jam berperang dengan batinnya. Kamar yang luas dengan nuansa hitan dan merah, itulah yang di tangkap Kyungsoo dengan penglihatanya ketika memasuki kamar Jongin. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Kyungsoo masuk ke kamar Jongin. Setelah sejenak mengagumi kamar Jongin, Kyungsoo kemudian langsung memusatkan perhatianya pada Jongin yang berbaring telentang di atas tempat tidur tanpa selimut. Bau tak sedap juga tercium karena bekas muntahan di baju Jongin.  
Tanpa menunggu lama, Kyungsoo menuju kamar mandi untuk mengambil air hangat kemudian mengambil handuk kecil dan juga menyiapkan piyama Jonging yang di ambil dari lemarinya.

Kyungsoo mulai dengan melepas sepatu yang masih terpakai kemudian di lanjutkan pakaian bagian atas yang di kenakan Jongin yang berupa jaket dan juga kaos, kemudian Kyungsoo menyeka badan Jongin dengan kain kecil yang telah dicelupkan di air hangat sebelum mengeringkanya dengan handuk kecil. Dan atasan piyama kini telah membalut tubuh Jongin setelah Kyungsoo memakaikannya dengan susah payah karena harus menggeser badan Jongin yang cukup berat. Kyungsoo sempat canggung untuk melepaskan pakaian bagian bawah yang di kenakan Jongin, ia sempat berpikir lama sebelum akhirnya dengan segenap keyakinan akhirnya ia membuka celana luar yang Jongin kenakan untuk di gantinya dengan bawahan piyama.  
Setelah selesai mengganti pakaian, Kyungsoo melanjutkan kegiatanya dengan mengompres wajah tampan Jongin dengan air yang telah di ganti sebelumnya. Senyum tersungging dari bibir Kyungsoo saat diam-diam batinnya menggumamkan kekagumanya pada wajah tampan yang kini di tatap dan juga di sentuhnya untuk di bersihkan.

"Yeoppo" sebuah suara mengembalikan Kyungsoo ke alam sadarnya setelah beberapa saat tadi ia tenggelam dalam lamunanya saat mengagumi wajah tampan Jongin.

Jongin menggumam seraya menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan sayu, tatapan mereka bertemu untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah menempel di bibirnya. Jongin bangun dari tidurnya dan mencium bibir Kyungsoo. Ciuman yang berlangsung beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo tersadar saat mulai merasa hisapan yang agak kuat di bibirnya karena Jongin yang mulai melumat bibirnya. Kyungsoo langsung mendorong kuat dada Jongin untuk melepaskan ciuman itu.

"Akhhh…."

Jongin memekik karena kepalanya terbentur kepala ranjang saat Kyungsoo mendorongnya, sebenarnya untuk kondisi normal mungkin dorongan itu masih dapat di tepis oleh Jongin tapi karena kondisi tubuh Jongin yang lemas pasca mabuk berat maka dengan mudahnya badan Jongin ambruk saat Kyungsoo mendorongnya.

"Maaf Jongin, aku tak bermaksud untuk membuatmu seperti itu. Maafkan aku" Kyungsoo berkata di tengah kegugupannya.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo ingin mengusap kepala Jongin untuk meredakan sakit yang di rasakan Jongin akibat benturan itu tapi, ia masih belum dapat menetralkan rasa gugup dan canggung yang di alaminya karena ciuman tadi. Akhirnya dengan tatapan iba Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan kamar Jongin.

TeBeCe….

Chapter 4 is up…..  
Maaf kalau agak lama updatenya karena kemarin-kemarin belum dapat mood buat nulis. Maaf juga kalau ceritanya masih biasa aja dan sedikit lompat-lompat(tidak terlalu detail) tapi pasti aku sertakan keterangan waktunya, agar bisa di pahami. Semoga masih ada yang minat buat baca….

Thanks and big love to : **ParkRinHyun-Uchiha,2ndsoo, kimkaaaaai, awrerei, Guest , misslah, ryaauliao, TulangRusuknyaDyo, kim gongju, Kyungni sarang, arintipMh, Ulfamariana, il, Lovesoo, Kaiwulan, rianita, Eun810, sushimakipark, AeElf, Kim Reon, kaisoomin, kyungsooaddict, meongmung, Baby niz 137, Akabane Onihime** (maaf kalau ada yang kelewat).

Buat sushimakipark terima kasih banyak untuk ilmu yang udah di bagi ke aku sangat berguna untuk karir menulisku kedepanya(he..he…), makasih juga untuk koreksinya akan lebih di perbaiki lagi ke depannya.

Sorry for typo and see you in next chapter…


	5. Chapter 5

**THIS IS LOVE( GS)**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **All member of EXO**

 **Other cast is Fiction**

 **Rated : M**

Pagi yang cerah untuk Kyungsoo, sekalipun ia hanya tidur beberapa jam saja semalam tapi pagi ini ia begitu ceria memulai rutinitas paginya. Sekembalinya Kyungsoo dari kamar Jongin semalam, Kyungsoo tak dapat lagi memejamkan matanya untuk tidur. Hatinya terus berdebar kencang, bahkan ia terus tersenyum seperti orang gila sambil menyentuh bibirnya.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo merasakan ciuman pertamanya walaupun agak sedikit terlambat sebenarnya kalau untuk wanita seusianya baru merasakan ciuman pertama. Kyungsoo memang belum pernah berkencan sebelum dirinya menikah dengan Jongin. Sekalipun banyak yang menyukainya tapi entah kenapa tak ada satupun yang bisa membuka pintu hatinya yang kini malah terbuka lebar untuk seorang Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo terus tersenyum di sela aktifitasnya di dapur, pagi itu Kyungsoo memasak sendiri untuk sarapan karena maid yang berkerja di rumahnya sedang mengambil cuti untuk beberapa hari. Kyungsoo pandai memasak hanya saja setelah menikah dan tinggal dengan Jongin ia tak pernah melakukannya lagi, karena semuanya sudah di lakukan oleh maid.

Kyungsoo tersenyum puas saat mendapati semua masakannya telah tertata rapi di meja makan. Setelah melepas apron pororo warna biru yang di kenakanya Kyungsoo bersiap untuk duduk di depan meja makan, karena sebentar lagi Jongin akan turun untuk sarapan. Dan tak lebih dari 5 menit Kyungsoo menunggu akhirnya Jongin turun dan menuju ruang makan untuk memulai sarapanya.

Kyungsoo sempat merasa canggung karena teringat ciumanya semalam tapi saat melihat ekspresi Jongin yang terlihat biasa saja, kecanggungan Kyungsoo seketika hilang. Jongin dalam keadaan setengah sadar semalam jadi mungkin saja ia tak mengingat ciuman itu, sekiranya itulah yang ada di pikiran Kyungsoo untuk mengatasi suasana canggung saat itu.

"Kenapa? Apa rasanya tak enak?" Kyungsoo bertanya setelah matanya menangkap ekspresi Jongin yang sedikit berubah setelah mengecap rasa masakan yang agak lain dari biasanya meskipun menunya sama.

"Rasanya berbeda dari biasanya" jawab Jongin sebelum kembali menyuap untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Aku yang memasak karena Ahjumma minta cuti untuk beberapa hari ke depan tapi kalau rasanya tak enak, aku minta maaf dan kau tidak perlu memakannya, sebagai gantinya aku akan buatkan roti lapis saja"

"Enak" Jongin menjawabnya singkat menghentikan gerakan Kyungsoo yang hampir bangun dari duduknya untuk kembali ke dapur hendak membuat roti lapis "lebih enak dari biasanya" Jongin meneruskan perkataanya seraya menatap Kyungsoo sekilas.

Kyungsoo membeku di tempatnya, tak menyangka Jongin akan menyukai masakannya. Hati Kyungsoo bersorak riang, bertambah lagi semangatnya pagi itu. Jongin berangkat ke kantornya setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya di ikuti Kyungsoo yang juga berangkat menuju ke kampusnya setelah memebereskan meja makan sebelumnya.

.

.

Senyum terus merekah dari bibir heartsheep Kyungsoo sepanjang perjalanannya menuju ke kelas. Ia tak memperdulikan bisikan-bisikan maupun pandangan-pandangan aneh yang terus mengiringi langkahnya sepanjang koridor. Sampai akhirnya ketenangan Kyungsoo benar-benar terusik ketika bisikan dan juga pandangan aneh warga kampus tak juga mereda sampai kelas terakhirnya selesai siang itu. Sepertinya memang ada sesuatu yang tak beres pikir Kyungsoo, dan akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun di café.

"Sebenarnya ada apa Baek?, kenapa mereka memandangku dengan tatapan aneh dan sepertinya mereka juga terus berbisik-bisik menggosipkanku" tanya Kyungsoo setelah menyesap buble tea pesananya.

"Bukankah mereka biasa melakukan itu, sejak statusmu sebagai istri Jongin terungkap" Baekhyun berusaha menjawab seadanya.

"Aku tahu, Aku rasa hal itu sudah mereda beberapa waktu yang lalu tapi hari ini sepertinya mereka mulai lagi seperti ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi dan aku tak tahu apa itu" Kyungsoo memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan sayu yang membuat sahabatnya itu menghela nafas panjang.

"Sebenarnya aku tak tak yakin harus mengatakan ini padamu atau tidak Soo, Aku tahu kalau kau menyukai Jongin jadi kau mungin akan terluka jika tahu tentang hal ini"

"Ada apa Baek? Katakan saja, aku tidak apa-apa" Kyungsoo berusaha meyakinkan Baekhyun dengan wajah tenang yang ia tampilkan walaupun sebenarnya kecemasan tengah melanda hatinya.

Tanpa menjawab Baekhyun malah sibuk dengan ponselnya seperti mencari sesuatu dan sesaat setelah mendapatkan apa yang di carinya Baekhyun langsung menyerahkan ponselnya itu pada Kyungsoo yang di tanggapi dengan kerutan di wajah Kyungsoo yang tak mengerti apa maksud dari sahabatnya itu.

"Baca artikel itu"

Baekhyun menunjuk sebuah artikel yang terpampang di ponselnya yang kini ada di hadapan Kyungsoo.  
Kyungsoo mulai membaca artikel sebuah berita online yang di tunjukkan Baekhyun, dan seketika mata bulat Kyungsoo semakin membulat ketika mendapati foto-foto yang ada di artikel yang bertajuk **"Scandal panas CEO muda"** tersebut.

Walaupun foto-foto itu kebanyakan di ambil dari belakang dan juga samping tapi terlihat jelas siapa yang di maksud oleh artikel itu walaupun tak di jelaskan secara rinci. Ya itu adalah Kim Jongin, yang terlihat bersama dengan seorang wanita yang bergelayut manja di tangannya. Sepertinya foto itu di ambil oleh seseorang yang sengaja mengikuti Jongin saat dirinya menghabiskan waktu setelah mabuk-mabukkan di bar beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Bagaimana ini Baek? kenapa bisa ada berita seperti ini?" Kyungsoo bertanya lirih dengan raut kecemasan di wajahnya.

"Mana aku tahu, aku sudah bertanya pada Chanyeol tapi sampai sekarang dia tak membalas pesanku dan pastinya saat ini ia tengah mengatasi kekacauan yang timbul karena adanya berita itu"

"Bagaimana dengan Jongin? Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?

"Harusnya itu pertanyaanku untukmu Soo, apa kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Baekhyun sambil menggenggam jemari Kyungsoo untuk menenangkannya. Sebagai sesama wanita ia tahu pasti kalau Kyungsoo tidak baik-baik saja saat itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja Baek, jangan khawatir. Aku sudah tahu tentang hal ini tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau akan menimbulkan masalah seperti ini" Kyungsoo menundukkan pandanganya.

"Jadi kau tahu kalau suamimu berselingkuh? Dan kau diam saja?"

"Memang apa yang harus aku lakukan Baek, kau tahu sendiri seperti apa pernikahan yang aku jalani. Meskipun saat ini aku akui kalau aku mencintainya tapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan jika ini hanyalah cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan?" mata bulat itu terlihat berkaca kini, seiring isi hati yang terucap untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang sahabat.

"Mianhae Soo, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih" terlihat penyesalan di mata Baekhyun setelah melihat kesedihan di mata bulat sahabatnya.

"Aku tahu Baek, jangan meminta maaf seperti itu. Sekarang kau harus mendukungku untuk memperjuangkan cintaku dan untuk masalah, Aku percaya Jongin pasti akan menyelesaikannya" Kyungsoo sedikit melengkungkan senyum di bibirnya.

"Aku sahabatmu dan pastinya aku akan selalu mendukungmu apapun keputusanmu Soo"

Kedua sahabat itu kemudian tersenyum bersama. Sekalipun gundah di hati Kyungsoo belum juga sirna tapi setidaknya setela membagi kisahnya bersama Baekyun, Kyungsoo punya tampat untuk berbagi.

Sementara itu Jongin terlihat duduk di kursi kerjanya sambil memeriksa beberapa file, karena berita tentang scandalnya yang tiba-tiba muncul pagi itu, semua rapat yang telah di jadwalkan reski di cancel. Sekalipun tampak tenang tapi Jongin berkali-kali mendesahkan nafasnya untuk meluapkan kekesalan. Ia menyesali kecerobohan yang di lakukanya, padahal berulang kali Chanyeol sudah mengingatkanya untuk berhati-hati.

Dengan kemeja yang sudah di lipat sebatas siku dan dasi yang di longgarkan, Jongin bangun dari posisinya menatap jendela besar yang ada lantai tertinggi gedung itu. Kembali mendesah kemudian mengacak rambut yang kini mulai terlihat berantakan. Sesekali ia menghubungi seseorang via ponsel untuk menanyakan perihal berita yang kini tengah tersebar. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol yang kini tengah sibuk menjelaskan pada para client tentang berita yang muncul pagi tadi yang semakin siang sepertinya berita itu semakin menjadi-jadi.

.

.

Hari sudah sore ketika Jongin melangkah untuk pulang setelah sebelumnya petugas keamanan mengusir para wartawan yang terus saja berkerumun di depan kantornya guna mendapatkan klarifikasi atas berita yang tersebar. Dan kini Jongin tengah ada di mansion Kim untuk menemui sang ayah yang menghubunginya dan menyuruhnya datang saat pulang dari kantor. Keduanya terlibat pembicaraan serius di ruang kerja sang ayah. Tentu saja Jongin mendapat teguran keras dari sang ayah akibat kelalaianya yang menyebabkan kekacauan di perusahaan. Tuan Kim meminta pada Jongin untuk menyelesaikan masalah itu secepatnya dan mengancam akan menghukum Jongin jika ia melakukan kesalahan yang sama di kemudian hari.

Jam sudah menunjuk di angka Sembilan dan itu artinya Jongin sudah terlambat dua jam dari waktu pulang biasanya. Kyungsoo masih menunggu Jongin untuk makan malam dengan beberapa hidangan yang telah di masaknya setelah pulang dari kampus tadi. Kyungsoo sudah berniat untuk tak membahas apapun saat Jongin pulang nanti, ia tak ingin lebih membebani Jongin dengan pertanyaan yang mungkin telah di tanyakan juga oleh orang lain sepanjang hari ini.

Kyungsoo memandang sendu hidangan di meja yang sudah mulai dingin seraya terus memikirkan sang suami yang belum juga memberi kabar atas keterlambatanya. Biasanya Jongin akan mengirim pesan kalau tidak makan di rumah, terkadang dengan pesan langsung maupun melalui sekertarisnya.

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu kabar akhirnya Kyungsoo lega karena sang Ibu mertua baru saja menghubunginya dan mengatakan Jongin ada di sana dan sekarang sedan berbincang bersama ayahnya. Akhirnya kyungsoo memakan masakannya sendiri, hanya sedikit karena masakanya sudah dingin dan Ia malas untuk menghangatkanya lagi. Selesai makan dan membereskan meja makan, Kyungsoo pergi ke kamarnya. Membaca beberapa buku catatan  
untuk keperluan kuliahnya besok dan sesekali ia menajamkan pendengaranya kalau-kalau ada suara deru mobil yang menandakan kepulangan sang suami.

.

.

Jongin memasuki rumahnya tepat jam sebelas malam, hening dan gelap yang menyambutnya saat itu. Setelah menarik nafasnya berat, Jongin langsung membawa langkahnya menuju ke kamar. Kesal, marah dan juga suntuk meliputi perasaan Jongin saat itu,kalau sedang tak ada kasus seperti ini mungkin Jongin sudah melarikan dirinya ke bar untuk minum-minum bersama teman-temanya dan membuat dirinya mabuk untuk malupakan apa yang dirasakanya. Tapi sayangnya ia tak bisa melakukan itu. Ia hanya bisa terus mendesah berkali-kali dan saat mandi Jongi sengaja berdiri di bawah guyuran shower lebih lama.

Kyungsoo kaget saat melihat jam di ponselnya sudah menunjukkan jam setengah satu malam. Ia ketiduran saat belajar tadi hingga ia melewatkan apa yang sedang di tunggunya.

"Apa dia sudah pulang"gumam Kyungsoo seraya bangun dari posisinya kemudian melangkah keluar kamar.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke garasi untuk melihat mobil Jongin karena tak mungkin dirinya mengetuk kamar Jongin, yang pastinya akan menggangu jika dia sudah pulang dan tengah beristirahat. Dan Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya lega setelah melihat mobil yang biasa di kendarai Jongin menuju ke kantor telah terparkir di garasi rumahnya dan itu artinya Jongin sudah pulang. Dengan senyum yang tersungging di bibirnya Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur untuk mangambil air minum.

Sesampainya di dapur pandangan Kyungsoo langsung tertuju pada punggung yang kini tengah menghadap ke arah lemari pendingin.

"Kau sedang apa?"tanya Kyungsoo pada Jongin yang sepertinya tengah mencari sesuatu di lemari pendingin.

Jongin sedikit berjengit kaget saat mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba saja bertanya dari belakang. Hembusan nafas lega terdengar ketika Jongin berbalik seraya menatap Kyungsoo yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Apa tidak ada sereal?"Jongin balik bertanya setelah diam beberapa saat.

"Tidak ada, apa kau belum makan?"

"Sudah tapi aku butuh sesuatu untuk di makan sebelum meneruskan pekerjaanku"Sebenarnya Jongin memang lapar karena saat makan malam bersama orang tuanya tadi ia tidak selera karena masih di landa kesal atas teguran ayahnya.

"Apa kau mau aku buatkan sesuatu, masih ada bahan masakan tersimpan di kulkas"

"Tidak usah, ini sudah malam. Buatkan kopi saja dan bawa ke ruang kerjaku"

"Aku akan membuatkanmu spaghetti, baru setelah itu akan ku buatkan kopi. Tak akan lama, tunggulah di meja makan"Kyungsoo menghentikan langkah Jongin yang hendak kembali ke ruang kerjanya.

"Ya sudah, terserah kau saja"Jongin tak menolak lagi karena Kyungsoo sudah mengambil bahan-bahan yang di perlukanya dari dalam lemari pendingin.

Sejujurnya Jongin bersyukur karena tak jadi kelaparan malam itu, hanya saja karena gengsi yang tinggi ia tak akan menerima begitu saja tawaran Kyungsoo. Jongin kemudian menuju ke meja makan, sebagaimana Kyungsoo menyuruhnya tadi dan setelah menunggu selama kurang lebih 15 menit, akhirnya Kyungsoo datang juga dengan sepiring spaghetti dan juga segelas jus jeruk.

"Makanlah"

Kyungsoo menawarkan masakanya setelah selesai menyajikan spaghetti yang di bawanya di meja makan di mana Jongin telah menunggunya, dan tanpa menunggu lama Jongin langsung menyuap spaghetti buatan Kyungsoo ke mulutya.

"Seperti ada rasa kimchi di spaghetti ini"Jongin berkata setelah menelan suapan pertamanya.

"Aku memang membuatnya dengan kimchi jadi biasanya aku menyebutnya dengan kimchi spaghetti, aku sering membuatnya dulu saat masih tinggal di rumah lama. Apa menurutmu rasanya aneh?"

"Tidak, ini rasa baru dan kurasa aku ingin mencobanya lagi lain kali"Sebuah pujian di utarakan Jongin secara tidak langsung.

Kyungsoo lega mendengar jawaban Jongin, kemudian ia beranjak kembali ke dapur untuk membersihkan peralatan bekas memasak yang ia gunakan. Dengan senyum tipis dan juga sedikit senandung riang Kyungsoo terus melakukan aktifitasnya tak perduli lagi sekalipun itu masih dini hari. Tak lama kemudian Jongin menyusulnya ke dapur dengan membawa piring dan gelas kotor bekas spaghetti dan juga jus yang telah habis.

"Ah, kau sudah selesai"Kyungsoo mengambil kemudian mencuci piring kotor yang di bawa Jongin.

"Gomawo"Jongin berkata lirih tapi masih terdengar oleh Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo hanya membalasnya dengan senyum manis saat mengalihkan pandanganya menatap Jongin yang juga menatapnya sekilas.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan membuatkanmu kopi"Kyungsoo beranjak untuk menuju mesin pembuat kopi yang ada di dapur tapi Jongin menghentikanya.

"Tidak usah, aku sudah kenyang. Istirahatlah sudah malam"kata Jongin yang di jawab anggukan oleh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sengaja membuatkan jus jeruk untuk Jongin agar suaminya tak meminum kopi untuk malam itu. Jongin butuh istirahat, itulah yang di pikirkan Kyungsoo. Kalau seandainya ia membuatkan kopi mungkin Jongin akan kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaanya dan melewatkan waktu istirahat. Kemudian keduanya beranjak dari dapur menuju kamar masing-masing untuk istirahat.

"Jangan terganggu dengan kabar yang beredar, aku akan segera mengatasinya"Jongin tiba-tiba berbalik sebelum naik ke lantai atas untuk menuju ke kamarnya.

"Arraseo"

Kyungsoo menjawabnya seraya menatap Jongin dengan tatapan lembut, tak menunjukkan kemarahan atau apapun, seolah memberikan sebuah kepercayaan dan juga kekuatan pada Jongin agar dapat mengatasi semua masalah yang tengah di hadapinya.

 **xxxXxxx**

Seminggu sudah berlalu tapi berita scandal Jongin belum juga selesai, padahal dari pihak Kim Corp sendiri sudah memberikan klarifikasinya, tapi public sepertinya belum puas atas klarifikasi tersebut. Semakin hari berita scandar itu semakin menjadi, bahkan kini mereka mulai membahas kehidupan pernikahan Jongin dengan fakta bahwa Jongin jarang terlihat bersama istrinya saat ia menghadiri suatu event seolah menjadi bumbu yang membuat kabar itu kian terasa hangat dan menarik minat public untuk mengikutinya.

Jongin sendiri telah mengetahui siapa dalang dari kekacauan karena berita itu melalui Chanyeol yang memang langsung menyelidiki hal itu secara detail. Adalah saingan bisnis Jongin yang melakukan hal itu. Kim Corp memang mengalami perkembangan yang cukup pesat di tangan Jongin, hanya dalam beberapa bulan saja beberapa proyek besar dengan mudah di dapatkanya. Semakin tinggi keberhasilan, semakin banyak juga rintangan yang mengahadang. Karena itulah sebagai seorang yang telah berpengalaman, ayah Jongin selalu mengingatkan putranya untuk berhati-hati. Tapi Jongin terlalu menikmati keberhasilanya sehingga ia lengah dan tak sadar saat bahaya mendekatinya.

Kini Jongin terpaksa harus kehilangan beberapa proyeknya karena beberapa relasi bisnis yang mundur akibat scandal yang menimpanya. Ia juga harus berusaha lebih keras untuk mendapatkan relasi bisnis yang baru untuk beberapa proyek yang tertunda karena beberapa relasi bisnis Jongin yang mundur setelah adanya berita tentang scandalnya.

Jongin baru saja selesai menghadiri rapat dengan di dampingi oleh Chanyeol siang itu. Mereka tengah berbincang mengenai hasil rapat tadi ketika ponsel Chanyeol berbunyi tanda panggilan. Baekhyun menghubunginya dan menyampaikan hal yang penting sepertinya karena raut muka Chanyeol terlihat langsung kesal setelah mengakhiri penggilanya.

"Jongin, ini tidak bisa di biarkan lagi"kata Chanyeol dengan rahang yang mulai mengeras karena emosi.

"Apanya?"Jongin bertanya singkat .

"Para wartawan itu sudah hampir seminggu ini terus mengikuti istrimu, mereka bahkan menunggu di depan kampus. Jumlahnya semakin banyak hari ini jadi sekarang Kyungsoo sulit untuk keluar. Baekhyun baru saja menghubungiku, dia sedang bersama Kyungsoo sekarang"Chanyeol memberikan penjelasannya.

Jongin langsung geram begitu mendengar penjelasan dari Chanyeol, dan tanpa banyak berpikir lagi kini Jongin bersama dengan Chanyeol langsung menuju ke kampus Kyungsoo. Sepanjang perjalanan, Chanyeol terus saja bicara mengenai rencananya untuk pengalihkan para wartawan tak lupa ia juga terus mengingatkan Jongin untuk berhati-hati dan tidak bertindak gegabah agar tak semakin memperkeruh suasana.

Setelah 45 menit perjalanan akhirnya mereka tiba di kampus tepatnya di parkir belakang kampus. Chanyeol masuk ke dalam sedangkan Jongin menunggu di mobil. Sesuai rencana yang telah di susun oleh Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo di minta untuk bertukar pakaian. Baekhyun bersama Chanyeol akan keluar lewat pintu depan untuk mengalihkan perhatian para wartawan sedangkan Kyungsoo akan menyelinap ke pintu belakang dimana Jongin telah menunggunya.

Tapi sepertinya rencana mereka tak berjalan dengan mulus, karena saat Kyungsoo hampir mendekati parkir belakang semua wartawan yang awalnya di depan menghadang Chanyeol bersama Baekhyun yang mereka kira sebaagi Kyungsoo berbalik menuju pintu belakang dimana Kyungsoo sekarang berada. Sepertinya ada warga kampus yang mengetahui rencana itu dan langsung memberitahukan pada wartawan sehingga kini para wartawan langsung menyerbu Kyungsoo yang berjalan sendiri.

Mereka saling berdesakan membuat Kyungsoo tak bisa melangkah lagi, Kyungsoo tak menaggapi satu pun pertanyaan wartawan yang mengakibatkan para wartawan kesal dan terus memaksa sambil saling dorong satu sama lain yang membuat badan kecil Kyungsoo ikut terdorong hingga terjatuh hingga mengalami lecet pada lututnya karena terbentur aspal.

"Hentikan!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan yang membuat para wartawan itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke belakang dimana kini Jongin tengah memandang mereka dengan sorot mata tajam penuh kemarahan.

Semua wartawan pun terdiam mendengar teriakan Jongin, bahkan mereka langsung memberi jalan saat Jongin berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo yang masih terduduk seraya menutup sebagian pahanya yang terekspos dengan tanganya. Karena rok pendek milik Baekhyun yang di pakainya, sebagian paha putih Kyungsoo terlihat jelas begitu ia terjatuh dan itu membuatnya sangat risih dan juga malu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"Jongin bertanya seraya menepuk pundak Kyungsoo yang masih menunduk.

"Jongin"Kyungsoo mendongak dan langsung memeluk Jongin, kemudian terdengar isakan di sana.

Walaupun kaget karena pelukan tiba-tiba Kyungsoo, tapi Jongin mengerti kalau saat ini pasti Kyungsoo merasa sangat takut. Jongin pun membalas pelukan Kyungsoo untuk menenangkanya. Setelah Kyungsoo tenang barulah Jongin menggendong Kyungsoo ala bridal setelah sebelumnya ia membuka jas yang dipakainya untuk menutup bagian paha Kyungsoo agar tidak semakin terekspos saat ia menggendongnya.

Semua momen itu tentunya tak luput dari jepretan para wartawan, bahkan kini mereka kembali berkerumun serta kembali mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan. Jongin menghela nafasnya kasar, sedangkan Kyungsoo memilih untuk menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Jongin.

Jongin hampir saja membuka mulut untuk meluapkan kemarahannya, tapi tertahan karena Chanyeol datang bersama petugas keamanan kantor yang datang untuk menyelamatkan atasan mereka dan mengusir para wartawan. Jongin membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam mobil yang sudah menunggu mereka.

Jongin ingin membawa Kyungsoo kerumah sakit tapi Kyungsoo menolaknya karena ia hanya mengalami lecet dan bisa diobati sendiri di rumah. Awalnya Jongin bersikukuh tapi karena Kyungsoo terus memohon akhirnya Jongin luluh juga dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Di sebuah taman yang cukup sepi, Jongin sengaja menyuruh sopirnya untuk berhenti di taman itu. Kyungsoo tengah menunggu di bangku taman sementara Jongin berlari ke apotik yang ada di seberang taman. Tak lama kemudian Jongin datang dengan membawa kantong yang berisi antiseptic,obat luka,kasa dan juga plester .

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri"kata Kyungsoo saat Jongin bersimpuh di depanya bersiap untuk mengobati luka yang ada di lututnya.

"Tenanglah, atau aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit"Jongin membalas seraya menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan teduh dan penuh ke khawatiran yang membuat Kyungsoo hanya mampu menurut dan membiarkan Jongin melakukan niatnya.

"Akhhhhh"

"Sakit?"Jongin bertanya saat mendengar rintihan Kyungsoo saat dirinya menempelkan kapas yang telah di beri antiseptic pada luka Kyungsoo.

"Sedikit perih"Kyungsoo menjawabnya lirih, sebelum akhirnya ia merasakan hawa hangat di sekitar lukanya yang ternyata berasal dari nafas Jongin karena kini Jongin tengah meniup lukanya di sela gerakan tanganya yang tengah membersihkan luka di lutut Kyungsoo.

Jongin dengan cekatan membubuhkan obat luka kemudian memasang kasa kecil yang kemudian metutupnya dengan plester dan ia terlihat menyunggingkan senyum kecil seraya menatap Kyungsoo begitu ia mengahkiri kegiatanya.

"Gomawo"Kyungsoo berkata seraya mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah Jongin yang kini duduk di sampingnya.

"Tak perlu berterima kasih, kau terluka karena aku jadi sudah semestinya aku bertenggung jawab"Jongin memndang Kyungsoo sekilas sebelum mengalihkan pandanganya ke depaan

"mianhae, aku membuatmu terlibat ke dalam masalah ini"Jongin berkata lirih setelah keduanya terdiam beberapa saat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, bersemangatlah Jongin. Aku percaya kau pasti bisa mengatasinya" Kyungsoo kembali menatap Jongin yang kini juga menatapnya seraya menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

Mereka kembali menatap ke depan, menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus di sore itu. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin sekilas, membingkai wajah pria yang terlihat sendu karena banyaknya tekanan yang di alaminya akhir-akhir ini. Dalam anganya Kyungsoo ingin menggenggam tangan Jongin untuk memberinya kekuatan tapi ia masih butuh waktu untuk itu. Kyungsoo menanamkan keyakinan di hatinya, bahwa ia akan mencapai hal itu pada saatnya nanti. Bukan hanya menggapai tangan Jongin untuk di genggam, tapi Kyungsoo ingin menggapai hati Jongin untuk mengukirkan namanya di sana.

Tbc

Chap 5 is coming…..  
Chap yang cukup panjang dari 4 chap sebelumnya, soalnya aku bingung mau di bikin cut dimana jadilah aku terusin dan ga nyangka jadi panjang gini. Moga aja kalian yang baca ga bosen ya….

Makasih untuk review di chap sebelumnya, maaf kalau masih banyak typo. Selamat membaca dan sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya.


	6. Chapter 6

**THIS IS LOVE( GS)**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **All member of EXO**

 **Other cast is Fiction**

 **Rated : M**

Hari terus berganti, tanpa terasa sebulan sudah berlalu semenjak insiden di kampus waktu itu. Selama kurun waktu berlalu hubungan Kyungsoo dan Jongin mengalami perkembangan yang cukup pesat. Hampir setiap datang ke acara resmi Jongin pasti akan mengajak Kyungsoo untuk menemaninya, sekalipun niat awalnya adalah sebuah pencitraan untuk menepis scandal yang menimpa Jongin, tapi kini keduanya terlihat sangat natural. Seiring keharmonisan mereka yang kerap kali tertangkap media, akhirnya berita tentang scandal Jongin mulai mereda dan keadaan perusahaan kembali stabil.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya saat di luar saja Jongin mulai dekat dengan Kyungsoo, saat di rumah pun kini hubungan mereka sudah jauh meningkat dari sebelumnya. Mereka kini mulai sering berbincang membicarakan tentang aktifitas mereka masing-masing saat keduanya selesai sarapan maupun makan malam. Jongin makin sering menunjukkan senyum tampannya di depan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sangat senang dengan keadaan yang ia jalani sekarang ini, kehidupan pernikahanya terasa semakin nyata. Sekalipun belum mendapat balasan perasaan dari Jongin tapi perubahan sikap Jongin sudah cukup membuatnya bahagia.

 **xxxXxxx**

Sore itu Kyungsoo tengah menunggu Jongin di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan, mereka akan membeli kado ulang tahun untuk Jonghee yang akan merayakan hari ulang tahunya akhir pekan nanti. Walaupun dengan dandanan sederhana tapi kyungsoo tetap terlihat cantik.

Jongin sampai 30 menit dari waktu janjianya dengan Kyungsoo. Ia terjebak macet saat menuju ke pusat perbelanjaan itu setelah menghadiri rapat dengan rekan bisnisnya. Senyum Jongin mengembang ketika melihat Kyungsoo telah berdiri menunggunya, tapi raut mukanya langsung berubah ketika langkahnya semakin dekat dan kini pandanganya tertuju pada seorang pria yang tengah asyik berbincang dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo"panggil Jongin seraya menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Oh, Jongin. Kau sudah sampai"seperti biasa Kyungsoo selalu menyambut Jongin dengan senyum manisnya.

"Maaf aku terlambat"

"Tak apa. Oh ya perkenalkan ini Minho Oppa, dia pemilik café tempatku bekerja paruh waktu dulu"Kyungsoo memperkenalkan pria yang ada di depannya.

Keduanya berjabat tangan dan menyebutkan nama masing-masing kemudian berbincang ringan.

"Kyungsoo, karena suamimu sudah datang aku pergi dulu ya. Selamat berbelanja, mampirlah ke café kapan-kapan. Kim Jongin-sshi, senang bisa bertemu denganmu"Pria bernama lengkap Choi MinHo itu undur diri tak lama kemudian.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin meneruskan acara mereka untuk berbelanja. Mereka menuju ke toko boneka, pakaian dan juga perhiasan. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sudah mempersiapkan hadiah untuk Jonghee yang ia buat sendiri yaitu sebuah sweater rajut yang di buatnya sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu. Tapi karena Jongin memintanya untuk membeli hadiah lagi jadi Kyungsoo membeli beberapa boneka dan juga mainan ala-ala princess yang sedang di gemari Jonghee akhir-akhir ini.

"Waah cantik sekali" Kyungsoo menggumamkan kekagumanya saat pelayan di toko perhiasan memperlihatkan kalung cantik dengan liontin berbentuk hati dan terdapat berlian kecil di tengahnya yang di pesan Jongin beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Apa Jonghee akan menyukainya?"Jongin bertanya seraya memandang Kyungsoo intens.

"Tentu saja, kalung ini sangat cantik cocok untuk Jonghee yang juga cantik" Kyungsoo selalu menjawab diiringi senyuman manis nan imut yang belakangan ini membuat Jongin ingin selalu melihatnya.

Setelah menyelesaikan urusan pembayaran mereka pergi meninggalkan toko perhiasan. Jongin menawarkan pada Kyungsoo untuk memilih perhiasan yang ia suka dan berniat untuk membelikanya tapi Kyungsoo menolak dengan alasan perhiasan yang di belikan Jongin sebelumnya juga masih banyak dan baru beberapa kali saja di pakai saat ia harus menemani Jongin ke acara resmi. Akhirnya kini mereka menuju ke sebuah restoran mewah yang tak jauh dari pusat perbelanjaan tempat mereka belanja tadi. Karena hari sudah malam, mereka memutuskan untuk sekalian makan malam di luar.

"Orang seperti apa Choi Minho itu?" Jongin tiba-tiba bertanya ketika keduanya tengah menunggu hidangan untuk makan malam yang telah mereka pesan beberapa saat sebelumnya.

"Dia orang yang baik" Kyungsoo menjeda perkataanya sebelum melanjutkanya kembali " Minho Oppa tak pernah marah saat aku sering terlambat datang untuk bekerja, dia juga selalu memberikan gajiku di awal ketika aku sedang membutuhkan tambahan biaya untuk kebutuhan kuliahku dan yang pasti dia selalu menghiburku saat aku sedang sedih"Kyungsoo tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya mengingat semua kebaikan yang pernah di lakukan Minho untuknya.

"Apa kau menyukainya?"sebuah pertanyaan yang cukup ambigu di ajukan oleh Jongin.

"Tentu saja, dia orang yang baik tak ada alasan untuk tidak menyukainya"Kyungsoo menjawabnya santai.

"Apa kau berencana untuk bertemu denganya lagi?"

Jongin merutuki dirinya dalam hati kenapa ia bisa melontarkan pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu, bukankah itu urusan pribadi Kyungsoo dan harusnya Jongin tak mencampurinya.

"Pasti, karena aku sangat merindukan suasana café tempatku bekerja dulu dan juga saat bayi mereka lahir nanti aku ingin sekali melihatnya"Kyungsoo menjawab sebelum matanya teralih pada beberapa hidangan yang kini tersaji di depanya.

"Ah, jadi dia sudah menikah"Jongin bergumam dengan sebuah senyum kecil yang terukir di bibirnya.

"Maaf Jongin, kau bicara apa tadi?"Kyungsoo bertanya karena ia seperti mendengar Jongin berguman saat ia sedang mengagumi makanan yang ada di depanya.

"Tidak ada, ayo kita makan saja sebelum makananya dingin"

Jongin menutup pembicaraan untuk memulai acara makan malam mereka. Entah kenapa Jongin merasa senang saat mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo tentang Minho tadi. Wajah muram yang sesaat tadi sempat tampak di wajahnya seketika hilang. Keceriaan Kyungsoo mampu membuat senyum Jongin terus mengembang malam itu. Mereka langsung pulang setelah menyelesaikan acara makan malam.

.

.

.

Mansion Kim terlihat sedikit berbeda akhir pekan ini, khususnya di halaman belakang yang kini sudah di hias sedemikian rupa. Balon warna-warni, boneka-boneka lucu tertata rapi semakin menambah indahnya tempat itu. Satu buah cake berbentuk pororo berukuran sedang telah ada di sana, tidak hanya itu berbagai hidangan maupun minuman juga telah tersedia. Sebenarnya perayaan ulang tahun Jonghee ini tidak mengundang tamu luar selain keluarga inti, tapi tetap saja Ny. Kim mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya seistimewa mungkin untuk putri tercintanya.

Kyungsoo tengah bersiap-siap di kamar, tepatnya di kamar Jongin yang ada di mansion Kim. Hari sudah sore dan sebentar lagi pesta ulang tahun Jonghee akan di mulai. Dandanan sederhana tapi terlihat cantik itulah kiranya yang melekat pada diri Kyungsoo.

"Kau sudah selesai"Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo ke dalam kamar, karena istrinya belum juga keluar saat ia sudah keluar lebih dulu beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Sudah, ayo kita turun"Kyungsoo beranjak seraya melangkah menuju ke arah Jongin yang kini tengah memandangi penampilannya dari atas sampai bawah yang membuat Kyungsoo sedikit gugup.

"Ada apa? Apa aku terlihat aneh?" Kyungsoo kemudian bertanya setelah Jongin tak juga mengalihkan pandanganya selama beberapa saat.

"Ah tidak, hanya saja seperti ada yang kurang"Jongin menjawab setelah tertegun sebentar saat mengagumi penampilan Kyungsoo yang terlihat cantik dan juga imut secara bersamaan.

"Apa maksudmu?, apa bajunya tidak cocok? Aku akan menggantinya kalau begitu"Kyungsoo sudah bersiap untuk menuju ke arah lemari tapi di cegah oleh Jongin yang kini memegang sebelah lenganya.

"Bukan itu, tunggu sebentar"Jongin membalik badan Kyungsoo untuk memunggunginya, kemudian ia mengambil sesuatu dari kantung celanaya kemudian memakaikanya dileher Kyungoo dan setelahnya Jongin kembali memutar badan Kyungsoo untuk berhadapan denganya.

"Nah, aku rasa sudah sempurna sekarang"Jongin berkata seraya menyungingkan senyum dibibirnya.

Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi hanya mengikuti arahan Jongin tampak heran, kemudian ia meraba bagian lehernya dimana kini terdapat sebuah kalung di sana. Karena penasan Kyungsoo kemudian kembali menuju ke depan cermin untuk melihat penampilanya.

"Jongin, bukankah kalung ini untuk Jonghee? Kenapa kau berikan padaku?"Kyungsoo memutar badanya menatap Jongin.

"Aku memesan dua kalung seperti itu, tapi untuk Jonghee aku memesan dengan liontin berbentuk bintang karena Jonghee sangat menyukai apapun yang berbentuk bintang dan yang itu untukmu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau sukai jadi aku menyuruh mereka untuk mendesainya dan aku rasa kau menyukainya saat kemarin kau bilang kalung itu cantik"Jongin menjelaskan dengan tatapan lembut ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Gomawo, aku sangat menyukainya"Kyungsoo kembali menghampiri Jongin seraya tersenyum, jangan lupakan rona merah yang kini menghiasi pipinya yang chubby yang membuat Kyungsoo terlihat semakin menggemaskan dimata Jongin.

"Sudahlah ayo kita turun, pestanya sudah mau di mulai"

Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya keluar dari kamar untuk menuju taman belakang dimana pesta akan segera di mulai. Mereka sudah biasa dengan skinship seperti bergandeng tangan atau berpelukan semenjak keduanya semakin dekat akhir-akhir ini.

"Kalian lama sekali"protes Jongdae menyambut Jongin dan Kyungsoo saat mereka sampai di halaman belakang.

Jondae dan keluarga kecilnya memang selalu menyempatkan untuk pulang saat perayaan ulang tahun Jonghee setiap tahunnya.

"Maaf, telah membuat semuanya menunggu"Kyungsoo membalas seraya menundukkan kepalanya, sementara Jongin hanya cuek saja seraya menghampiri Jonghee.

"Sudahlah sayang tidak apa-apa, karena semuanya sudah berkumpul jadi sekarang kita mulai saja acaranya"Ny. Kim membalas sambil tersenyum lembut.

Acara di mulai, sekertaris pribadi Tuan Kim yang bertugas sebagai pembawa acara mulai membacakan beberapa rangkaian acara sederhana untuk pesta ulang tahun Jonghee sore itu. Dimulai dengan nyanyian selamat ulang tahun yang di pimpin oleh Kyungsoo kemudian diikuti oleh anggota keluarga yang lainya, acara di lanjutkan dengan acara tiup lilin. Ny. Kim dengan lembut membimbing putri tercintanya untuk meniup lilin yang berbentuk angka 17 yang ada di atas cake berbentuk pororo itu. Dan untuk acara pemotongan kue di wakili oleh Minseok. Setelah itu masing-masing anggota kelurga secara bergantian memberikan ucapan dan juga kado untuk Jonghee. Di awali oleh Ayah dan Ibu Jonghee yang mana adalah Tuan dan Ny. Kim dilanjutkan oleh Jongdae, istri dan dua anaknya kemudian di susul oleh Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Selamat ulang tahun adikku sayang, Oppa mencintaimu"Jongin memeluk Jonghee seraya menggumamkan kata sayangnya.

"Op-pa ja-ngan per-gi la-gi"Jonghee berkata dengan susah payah saat Jongin memeluknya.

Jongin yang sedikit kaget segera melepaskan pelukanya, memandang adiknya dengan tatapan sendu. Jongin tak pernah menyangka kalau Jonghee akan mengatakan hal itu, ternyata Jonghee selalu menunggunya selama ini dan kini ia mengungkapkan harapanya agar Jongin tak meninggalkanya lagi.

"Tidak Jonghee, mulai sekarang Oppa akan selalu berada di sisimu karena Oppa sangat menyayangimu"Jongin menggenggam tangan Jonghee.

Kyungsoo mengusap punggung Jongin lembut untuk menenangkanya. Ia tahu kalau suaminya pasti sedang merasa terharu saat ini. Setelah kembali memeluk kemudian mencium kening Jonghee, Jongin beranjak untuk memberi kesempatan pada Kyungsoo untuk memberikan ucapan selamat untuk Jonghee.

"Jonghee-yaa kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik, eonni bangga padamu. Seangil chukkhaeyeo"Kyungsoo memeluk Jonghee.

Acara dilanjutkan dengan makan cake bersama kemudian berfoto, Jonghee sangat senang saat sesi foto. Begitupun kedua orang tuanya karena kini mereka bisa berfoto dengan lengkap bahkan bertambah lengkap dengan adanya Kyungsoo. Sebelum menikah dan kembali ke Korea, Jongin tak pernah hadir di acara ulang tahun Jonghee. Ia hanya mengirim hadiah saja setiap tahunnya.

Hari menjelang malam dan acara perayaan ulang tahun Jonghee di akhiri dengan makan malam bersama. Tapi Jonghee tak ikut karena ia kelelahan setelah pestanya tadi sore, jadi ia tidur lebih awal. Seusai makan malam, Tuan Kim bersama kedua putranya memilih untuk berbincang di ruang kerjanya sedangkan Kyungsoo bergabung bersama Ibu mertuanya yang mengajaknya berbincang di ruang tengah dan tak lama kemudian Minseok juga menyusul setelah menemani anak-anaknya tidur terlebih dahulu.

.

Hari sudah larut dan kini Kyungsoo tengah bersiap untuk tidur, sementara Jongin masih ada di kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya. Ini adalah kali kedua mereka tidur bersama di kamar itu.

"Kau sudah tidur?"Jongin bertanya ketika ia sampai di tempat tidur.

"Belum, kau sudah selesai"Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya mengahadap Jongin yang kini tengah berbaring dan Jongin hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Aku akan pergi ke New York besok" Jongin kembali bicara setelah keduanya terdiam beberapa saat dan kini keduanya kembali saling berhadapan.

"Eoh, berapa hari?"

"Mungkin satu minngu, ada beberapa hal yang harus aku urus di sana"

"Kapan kau berangkat?"

"Besok siang"

"Oh, ya sudah kalau begitu. Sekarang istirahatlah, besok pagi kita harus pulang ke rumah untuk menyiapkan keperluanmu"

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, kau di sini saja"

"Tidak mau, aku akan ikut pulang besok dan membantumu menyiapkan semua keperluan yang akan kau bawa, lagi pula aku ingin melihatmu sebelum kau berangkat besok"

Entah sadar atau tidak Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu sangat mengatakanya dan itu membuat Jongin sedikit terpaku, Kyungsoo benar-benar imut dalam mode seperti itu.

"Ya sudah terserah kau saja, sekarang tidurlah"Jongin berkata seraya mengusak rambut Kyungsoo karena gemas.

Keduanya mulai memejamkan mata setelah saling mengucapkan selamat tidur sebelumnya. Posisi tidur mereka tak saling berhadapan tapi mereka juga tak saling memunggungi seperti saat mereka tidur di kamar yang sama untuk pertama kalinya.

.

Hari sudah pagi dan seperti rencana semalam, setelah sarapan bersama di mansion Kim Jongin dan Kyungsoo langsung pamit untuk pulang. Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama satu jam mereka pun sampai di rumah. Dan kini Kyungsoo tengah berada di kamar Jongin untuk membantunya berkemas, setelah keduanya beristirahat sebentar beberapa saat yang lalu.

Setelah makan siang bersama, Jongin pun bersiap untuk berangkat dan seperti biasa Kyungsoo mengantarnya sampai ke halaman rumah mereka. Jongin sudah berada dalam mobil ketika ia melihat dari kaca mobil Kyungsoo masih berdiri menatap kepergianya dengan tatapan sayu dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba Jongin menyuruh sopirnya untuk berhenti kemudian ia keluar dari mobil dan kembali menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa Jongin? Apa ada yang tertinggal?"

Kyungsoo langsung bertanya begitu Jongin menghampirinya tapi tak ada jawaban karena Jongin malah memeluknya untuk beberapa saat tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Aku berangkat dulu"Jongin melepas pelukannya.

"Hati-hati, kirimlah pesan saat kau sampai nanti"Kyungsoo mengulang kata-kata yang sebenarnya telah diucapkanya tadi saat Jongin berpamitan di dalam rumah.

Setelah melambaikan tangannya kearah Kyungsoo, Jongin kembali masuk kedalam mobil dan kini ia benar-benar berangkat menuju ke bandara untuk kemudian meneruskan perjalananya ke New York.

.

.

.

Tanpa terasa ini sudah hari ke lima kepergian Jongin ke New York, dan selama itu Jongin hanya menghubungi Kyungsoo sekali saat ia baru saja sampai. Kyungsoo tidak tahu kapan pastinya Jongin akan pulang, walaupun ia sangat merindukan Jongin tapi ia tak berani untuk mengirim pesan atau menghubungi Jongin lebih dulu. Alasanya sich takut menggangu pekerjaanya tapi sebenarnya ia lebih takut jika nantinya kecewa karena Jongin tak membalas pesanya.

Setelah menginap selama beberapa hari di rumah mertaunya, hari itu Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Dan malam ini Kyungsoo tidur di kamarnya yang sudah berhari-hari ia tinggalkan.

Malam sudah semakin larut tapi Kyungsoo tak bisa juga memejamkan matanya, ia terus teringat Jongin. Berkali-kali ia mencoba mengetik pesan tapi tak ada satupun yang ia kirimkan, ia hanya hanya menghapus pesan itu sambil terus berguling-guling di tempat tidurnya.

.

Tepat jam 03.00 dini hari Jongin sampai di rumahnya, ia tidak memberitahukan kabar kepulanganya kepada siapapun selain supir pribadinya yang memang di perintahkan untuk menunggu di bandara. Jongin melirik kamar Kyungsoo sekilas sebelum naik ke kamarnya, ingin rasanya Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo di kamarnya saat itu juga tapi cepat-cepat ia menepis keinginanya itu. Selain tak ingin mengganggu tidur Kyungsoo, Jongin juga pastinya gengsi untuk mengakui kalau ia merindukan Kyungsoo.

Jongin menyadari ada sedikit perasaan aneh di sudut hatinya selama ia menjalin kedekatan dengan Kyungsoo akhir-akhir ini, tapi ia belum mau menyimpulkan apa perasaan itu. Jongin tidak ingin terburu-buru, ia ingin memahami dan mendalami terlebih dahulu. Meskipun begitu ia juga tak ingin menyangkal perasaan itu.

Begitu sampai di kamarnya, Jongin di kagetkan oleh gundukan besar yang ada di tempat tidurnya tapi setelah ia mendekati gundukan itu senyumnya langsung mengembang karena wajah manis yang ia rindukan itu kini ada di depanya. Kyungsoo tengah tertidur lelap di kamar Jongin seraya memeluk bantal yang biasa di gunakan oleh Jongin.

Karena tak juga bisa tidur, kyungsoo memutuskan untuk keluar kamar, ingin mencari makanan di dapur niat awalnya. Tapi saat matanya melirik ke pintu kamar Jongin, entah kenapa tujuan Kyungsoo langsung berubah. Tadinya ia hanya ingin menghirup aroma Jongin sebentar untuk mengobati kerinduanya tapi tiba-tiba rasa kantuk langsung menyerang dan berakhirlah Kyungsoo tidur di kamar Jongin.

Jongin kemudian membaringkan badanya di samping Kyungsoo. Ia memandang wajah damai Kyungsoo yang masih tidur tanpa bosan selama beberapa saat. Di usapnya lembut kepala Kyungsoo yang terkadang bergerak gelisah karena udara dingin yang berhembus pagi itu. Jongin tak lagi mengantuk karena selama di pesawat tadi ia tidur, Ia hanya sedikit jetlag saja.

.

Mata bulat itu terbuka saat sinar matahari menembus melalui tirai kamar bernuansa merah hitam tersebut. Setelah melakukan peregangan sebentar, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk bangun dan beranjak untuk merapikan tempat tidur. Sementara itu Jongin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi langsung di suguhi pemandangan yang sangat menggoda. Bagaimana tidak, Kyungsoo terlihat sedang menungging untuk merapikan tempat tidurnya dengan bagian tubuh belakang yang terekspose sempurna karena Kyungsoo hanya mengenakan kemeja kebesaran yang Jongin kenali adalah kemeja miliknya. Jongin mematung di tempatnya, niat untuk mengejutkan Kyungsoo yang ia rencanakan saat di kamar mandi tadi hilang sudah.

"Jongin!"

Kyungsoo terkaget begitu ia selesai merapikan tempat tidur kemudian berbalik dan mendapati Jongin yang tengah terdiam mematung di belakangnya. Kyungsoo langsung menghambur untuk memeluk sosok yang dirindukanya beberapa hari ini. Ia tak lagi mengingat akan penampilanya, yang ia rasakan saat itu adalah sebuah kebahagiaan karena rindunya telah terobati. Jongin tersadar dari lamunanya ketika Kyungsoo tiba-tiba memeluknya. Dan ia langsung membalas pelukan Kyungsoo.

"Kapan kau pulang?"Kyungsoo bertanya lirih tanpa melepaskan pelukanya

"Jam tiga pagi tadi"

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?"Kyungsoo menatap Jongin, tapi kedua tanganya masih tertaut melingkari pinggang Jongin.

"Aku tak ingin mengganggu tidurmu"Jongin menjawab seraya merapikan rambut bagian depan Kyungsoo yang menghalangi pandanganya untuk menatap wajah manis nan lucu itu.

"Tapi ini belum ada satu minggu, apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?"

"Sudah, aku berusaha menyelesaikanya dengan cepat agar aku bisa segera pulang. Sekarang mandilah dulu setelah itu kita sarapan, aku lapar"kata Jongin yang di jawab anggukan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan menyuruh ahjumma untuk membawakan bajumu"Jongin kembali berkata beberapa saat kemudian dan seketika menyadarkan Kyungsoo akan keadaanya. 

Tanpa menjawab Kyungsoo langsung berlari menuju ke kamar mandi. Mukanya langsung memerah karena malu setelah menyadari keadaan dirinya memeluk Jongin dengan pakaian seperti itu. Kyungsoo terus meretuki dirinya selama berada di kamar mandi.

Sedangkan Jongin hanya senyum-senyum saja melihat tingkah lucu Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya Jongin masih ingin berpelukan dengan Kyungsoo lebih lama, tapi keadaan tak mendukungnya. Kyungsoo terlalu sexy dengan penampilanya tadi, Jongin takut tak dapat menahan dirinya jika kegiatan mereka berlangsung lebih lama lagi.

Mereka meneruskan kegiatan pagi itu dengan sarapan bersama, Kyungsoo sempat canggung karena malu. Tapi Jongin bisa mengalihkanya dengan mengajak berbincang hingga Kyungsoo kembali ceria seperti biasanya. Jongin menikmati akhir pekanya untuk beristirahat di rumah, melepaskan lelah setelah perjalanan bisnisnya.

 **xxxXxxx**

Jongin menjalani hari-hari yang cukup sibuk awal pekan ini. Karena perjalanan bisnisnya kemarin, banyak rapat maupun pertemuan dengan rekan bisnis yang tertunda dan harus di jadwal ulang di minggu ini. Sudah tiga malam Jongin tak pernah makan malam di rumah karena ia harus menemani maupun memenuhi undangan makan malam dengan rekan bisnisnya. Sebenarnya Jongin merindukan suasana makan malam di rumah, apalagi Kyungsoo selalu memasak sendiri untuk menu makan malam mereka sekarang. Sangat sayang untuk di lewatkan sebenarnya tapi mau bagaimana lagi, pekerjaan mengharuskanya melakukan itu.

Malam ini Jongin mendapati Kyungsoo tertidur di sofa saat ia pulang. Sudah beberapa hari ini Kyungsoo memang selalu menunggunya pulang. Sebenarnya Jongin sudah melarang tapi Kyungsoo tetap melakukanya. Tapi mungkin Kyungsoo kelelahan malam ini jadi ia sampai tertidur saat Jongin sampai di rumah.  
Setelah beberapa saat memandangi wajah Kyungsoo, Jongin akhirnya memindahkan Kyungsoo ke kamar, bukan ke kamar Kyungsoo tapi ke kamarnya. Membaringkan tubuh mungil itu kemudian membalutnya dengan selimut. Dan setelah membersihkan dirinya Jongin menyusul Kyungsoo ke tempat tidur.

Di tatapnya kembali wajah cantik nan imut itu, mata mulat yang tengah tertutup rapat, pipi chubby yang menggemaskan serta bibir heartsheep yang merah merekah. Jongin berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tak tergoda, tapi sepertinya tak bisa karena ia jadi tak bisa tidur. Akhirnya setelah mendaratkan kecupan ringin di dahi Kyungsoo, Jongin mulai menempelkan bibirnya di bibir heartsheep Kyungsoo. Awalnya hanya kecupan-kecupan ringan tapi lama kelamaan Jongin terlena hingga tanpa sadar kini ia mulai melumat lembut bibir Kyungsoo.

Mata bulat itu terbuka perlahan saat merasakan sesuatu yang bergerak di atas bibirnya. Kaget itulah yang di rasakan Kyungsoo saat menyadari Jongin tengah menciumnya. Tapi kali ini Kyungsoo lebih bisa menahan diri, tak memberikan dorongan seperti saat ciuman pertamanya waktu itu. Walaupun detak jantungnya terus berpacu dengan cepat dan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar aneh, tapi Kyungsoo berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Ia lebih memilih menutup matanya kembali untuk kemudian memberikan pergerakan kecil di bibirnya berniat untuk membalas ciuman Jongin.

Saat menyadari pergerakan di bibir Kyungsoo, Jongin tersadar dan segera mengakhiri ciumanya. Pandanganya kemudian bertemu dengan mata mulat yang kini kembali terbuka perlahan.

"Mianhae, aku membangunkanmu"Jongin berbisik lirih seraya mengusap pipi chubby Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Tidurlah"Jongin kembali berkata setelah mendaratkan kecupan ringan di dahi Kyungsoo.

Suasana seketika menjadi agak canggung, Jongin memejamkan matanya tapi ia tak tertidur sedangkan Kyungsoo masih sibuk menentramkan debaran di dadanya. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Jongin memiringkan badanya ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo"panggilan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo merubah posisinya, kini mereka sama-sama memiringkan badanya untuk berhadapan.

"Maaf aku tadi ter…"perkataan Jongin terhenti karena tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo memberikan kecupan singkat di bibirnya.

"Gwaencanha"Kyungsoo berkata lirih tanpa menatap Jongin yang kini manatapnya sedikit terkejut.

Entah keberanian dari mana tapi Kyungsoo hanya mengikuti nalurinya sekalipun setelahnya ia menjadi gugup dan tak berani menatap Jongin sedikitpun. Seolah memahami kegugupan yang kini di rasakan Kyungsoo, Jongin berusaha untuk mengatasinya dengan membawa Kyungsoo kedalam dekapanya, mengusap rambutnya pelan dan memberikan kecupan di sana seraya kembali mengucapkan selamat tidur.

Kyungsoo kembali memejamkan matanya, dekapan hangat serta aroma maskulin yang tercium dari dada Jongin membuat rasa kantuknya kembali datang. Dan Kyungsoo mulai terpejam menikmati mimpinya dalam dekapan Jongin malam itu. Begitupun Jongin, setelah merasakan hembusan nafas teratur Kyungsoo, ia merasakan kelegaan karena telah membuat Kyungsoo kembali tertidur dan ia pun mulai memejamkan matanya yang mulai terasa berat.

Tbc…

Tanpa terasa udah sebulan aja kita bersama di FF ini, makasih bagi yang masih setia nemenin aku di tiap chapternya. Makasih untuk yang udah ninggalin jejak di chap sebelumnya…  
Sebelum posting aku selalu baca berulang-ulang sebenarnya tapi sekali lagi maaf kalau masih banyak typo.  
Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya, happy reading…


	7. Chapter 7

**THIS IS LOVE( GS)**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **All member of EXO**

 **Other cast is Fiction**

 **Rated : M**

Mentari pagi menyapa dua insan yang masih bergelung di dalam selimut tebal. Keduanya masih terlelap saling berpelukan tanpa jarak. Tak lama kemudian tubuh mungil itu bergerak terlebih dahulu, melepas lengan kekar yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Sebelum beranjak dari tempat tidur, ia akan memandang wajah tampan yang masih terlelap di sampingnya sesaat, membelai pucuk kepala kemudian mendaratkan kecupan ringan di pipi serta membisikkan kata-kata _"Saranghaeyo, Jongin"_ dan setelah itu ia akan turun dari tempat tidur untuk memulai aktifitas paginya.

Itulah kebiasaan baru Kyungsoo seminggu belakangan ini, sejak malam itu Kyungsoo dan Jongin tak lagi tidur di kamar terpisah seperti sebelumnya. Tanpa sebuah perintah maupun perjanjian mereka memutuskan untuk tidur bersama. Keduanya hanya mengikuti naluri masing-masing. Tak ada yang meminta dan juga tak ada yang menolak, semuanya mengalir begitu saja.

"Selamat pagi Jongin"Kyungsoo menyapa Jongin yang baru saja menghampiri meja makan untuk sarapan bersama.

"Selamat pagi"Jongin membalasnya dengan senyum tampan yang mampu membuat Kyungsoo tersipu.

"Jongin, bolehkah aku datang ke kantormu sesekali?"tanya Kyungsoo setelah menyelesaikan sarapanya.

"Tentu saja boleh, apalagi kalau kau datang sambil membawa bekal makan siang. Aku akan sangat senang"

"Benarkah?, kalau begitu besok siang aku akan membuatkan bekal untukmu lalu mengantarkanya ke kantor"

"Baiklah, aku tunggu besok"

Jongin menutup perbincangan mereka pagi itu karena hari sudah siang dan ia harus segera berangkat ke kantor. Sedangkan Kyungsoo masih ada di rumah karena hari ini jadwal kuliahnya di mulai pada siang hari.

.

.

.

Seperti rencananya kemarin, hari ini Kyungsoo pergi ke kantor suaminya untuk mengantarkan bekal makan siang. Kebetulan hari itu ia tak ada jadwal kuliah, jadi tak perlu pergi ke kampus. Dengan di antar sopir pribadinya kini Kyungsoo telah sampai di lobi kantor Kim Corp. Karena sang suami tak juga membalas pesan yang ia kirim, akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk bertanya ke resepsionis yang ada di depan dan akhirnya ia tahu kalau suaminya itu tengah ada rapat.

.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk langsung ke ruangan Jongin, ketika ia tengah menunggu lift terbuka tiba-tiba Jongin keluar dari lift yang ada di sebelahnya yang merupakan lift untuk turun. Dengan senyum yang cerah Kyungsoo sudah bersiap untuk menghampiri Jongin, tapi langkahnya tertahan ketika dari dalam lift keluar seoarang wanita cantik yang menyusul langkah Jongin. Keduanya terlihat akrab, bahkan sang wanita terlihat memberikan pukulan kecil di lengan Jongin selagi keduanya asyik mengobrol, sampai sebuah mobil menghampiri mereka lalu mereka pergi bersama dengan mobil tersebut. Semuanya tak lepas dari pandangan Kyungsoo yang berdiri mematung memperhatikan keduanya.

Dengan memandang sendu kotak bekal yang ia bawa, akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pulang. Berjalan menunduk tanpa memandang sekitar.

"Kyungsoo" panggil sebuah suara yang ternyata adalah Chanyeol yang kini sudah berada di depan Kyungsoo.

"Oh, anyeong Chanyeol-sshi" sapa Kyungsoo ramah.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Apa kau mau bertemu dengan Jongin?"

"Iya, tapi sepertinya Jongin sedang keluar"

"Jongin sedang menemani clientnya untuk makan siang, kau tunggu saja di ruanganya mungkin sebentar lagi dia kembali"

"Tidak usah, aku mau pulang saja. Ini bekal makan siangnya untukmu saja, kau belum makan siang kan?"Kyungsoo menyerahkan bekal makan siangnya pada Chanyeol.

"Aku memang baru mau ke kantin untuk makan siang, tapi ini kan bekal untuk Jongin tidak akan marah kalau aku yang memakanya"Chanyeol bertanya seraya menerima kotak bekal yang di berikan Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja tidak, Jongin kan sudah makan siang. Sayang sekali bila tak ada yang memakan bekal ini"

"Ya sudah kalau kau mau begitu, aku akan memakanya, Gumawo Kyungsoo. Ngomong-ngomong apa kau ingin menyampaikan pesan untuk Jongin? Nanti akan aku sampaikan padanya"

"Sama-sama, sampaikan saja pada Jongin kalau aku datang"Kyungsoo mengakhiri obrolanya dengan Chanyeol lalu pamit untuk pulang.

Chanyeol membawa langkahnya untuk menuju ke kantin, membuka bekal pemberian Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar. Ada nasi dan juga bermacam sayur yang di masak dengan potongan ayam dan lauk utamanya adalah ayam yang di masak dengan berbagai variasi. Kekaguman Chanyeol bertambah ketika lidahnya mulai mengecap rasa makanan karena rasanya yang luar biasa menurutnya.

"Sejak kapan kau membawa bekal untuk makan siang, Hyung"tiba-tiba Jongin datang dengan segelas kopi di tanganya seraya duduk di kursi yang ada di depan Chanyeol.

"Oh, kau sudah kembali"balas Chanyeol agak menggumam karena ia masih sibuk mengunyah makanan.

"Tadi aku ke ruanganmu, sekertarismu bilang kau sedang makan siang jadi aku menyusul ke sini lagi pula aku belum minum kopi setelah makan siang tadi"

"Ada apa?, apa ada yang penting"

"Tidak juga, ngomong-ngomong kelihatanya bekal makan siangmu enak sekali Hyung . Kau terlihat sangat menikmatinya"

"Ini enak sekali Jongin, istrimu benar-benar Jjang!... kau beruntung Jongin, pacarku saja tak bisa memasak. Kalau ia datang membawakan bekal pasti itumasakan eommanya"Chanyeol memberikan pujianya dengan memberikan acungan jempol di hadapan Jongin.

"Tunggu, apa maksudmu? Kenapa bekalmu berisi masakan istriku?"Jongin masih tak mengerti.

"Ah, aku lupa mengatakanya. Kyungsoo datang tadi membawakanmu bekal makan siang, tapi karena kau sedang keluar untuk makan siang bersama client jadi ia memberikan bekalnya padaku"

"Apa?, jadi Kyungsoo datang? Kenapa kau tak menyuruhnya untuk menungguku?"

"Sudah, tapi dia tidak mau. Memangnya ia tidak mengirim pesan atau menghubungimu?"

Jongin langsung mengambil ponsel dari dalam saku celananya begitu mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. Ada beberapa notifikasi yang masuk dan benar saja satu diantaranya adalah dari Kyungsoo. Saat rapat Jongin pasti akan memasang mode diam di ponselnya, dan ia lupa tak merubahnya sampai jam makan siang tadi.

"Dia mengirim pesan padaku tadi, Kenapa aku bisa lupa padahal dia juga sudah mengatakan sejak kemarin, _aishh_ "

Jongin mendesahkan nafasnya untuk meluapkan rasa kekesalan karena melupakan janjinya pada Kyungsoo dan tanpa menunggu lagi ia segera saja menghubungi Kyungsoo tapi sayangnya tak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo sampai membuatnya mengulang beberapa kali dan hasilnya tetap sama, Kyungsoo tak mengangkat panggilan dari Jongin.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Kyungsoo tengah berada di sebuah taman yang pernah ia datangi bersama Jongin saat terjadi insiden di kampus beberapa waktu yang lalu. Entah kenapa dalam perjalanan pulang dari kantor Jongin tadi Kyungsoo merasa agak sedikit galau dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mampir ke taman itu. Ponsel Kyungsoo tertinggal dalam mobil yang sekarang pastinya sudah ada di rumah karena Kyungsoo menyuruh sopirnya untuk pulang dan akan meminta jemput jika ia hendak pulang nanti.

Kyungsoo duduk termenung memandangi beberapa pasangan muda yang tengah asyik bercengkerama sambil menikmati es krim ataupun pasangan ibu dan anak yang terlihat tengah asyik menikmati kebersamaan dengan bermain. Senyuman terlihat menghiasai bibir heartsheepnya, Tapi senyuman itu luntur ketika anganya kembali kebeberaapa saat yang lalu, saat ia berada di kantor Jongin.

 _'Apa wanita itu memang hanya client Jongin, seperti yang Chanyeol katakan? Tapi mereka terlihat akrab, apa memang Jongin selalu akrab begitu dengan semua clientnya? Apa karena ia seorang wanita cantik? Benar juga wanita itu sangat cantik, badanya bagus, ia juga tinggi. Sangat cocok saat berdampingan dengan Jongin. Sangat berbeda dengan keadaanku'_

 _._

Kyungsoo terus saja bergelut dengan pemikiranya sampai-sampai tak menyadari kini hanya dirinya yang ada di sana, semua orang sudah mulai berlarian untuk berteduh karena hujan mulai turun. Dan Kyungsoo baru menyadari saat bajunya terasa basah karena terkena air hujan yang turun semakin deras. Ia pun berlari untuk berteduh, kemudian berniat menghubungi sopirnya untuk menjemput tapi ia baru menyadari kalau tak ada ponsel dalam tasnya. Akhirnya Kyungsoo harus menembus hujan deras untuk menuju halte karena hujan tak kunjung reda dan hari sudah mulai sore. Dan alhasil ia sampai di rumahnya dengan menggigil kedinginan karena baju yang membalut tubuhnya basah kuyup.

Setelah membersihkan badanya dan mengganti baju Kyungsoo langsung berbaring untuk tidur karena kepalanya terasa sangat pusing. Ia bahkan tak mengindahkan pertanyaan dari maidnya yang menanyakan menu makan malam padanya. Ia hanya menggumamkan kata terserah sebelum benar-benar memejamkan matanya.

.

Jongin sampai di rumah satu jam sebelum makan malam, ia sengaja pulang tepat waktu karena ingin meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo setelah makan malam nanti. Dengan senyum ceria ia memasuki rumah berharap Kyungsoo menyambutnya dengan senyum cerah seperti biasanya tapi ternyata ia harus menelan kecewa karena tak mendapatkanya. Jongin membawa langkahnya menuju ke kamar, masih berharap Kyungsoo ada di sana untuk menunggunya. Tapi sekali lagi ia harus menelan kekecewaanya karena kamarnya juga kosong.

Jongin turun untuk makan malam setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian, tapi ia tak juga menjumpai Kyungsoo di meja makan untuk menunggunya. Jongin mendesahkan nafasnya kasar, mengira kalau Kyungsoo benar-benar marah saat itu, sampai saat pandanganya tertuju pada maid yang menyiapkan makanan di nampan dan hendak membawanya ke kamar Kyungsoo.

"Apa istriku mau makan di kamar?"pertanyaan Jongin menghentikan langkah maid yang hendak menuju ke kamar Kyungsoo.

"Tidak Tuan, ini hanya inisaiatif saya saja karena sepertinya nyonya sakit. Badanya panas sekali saat saya menemuinya di kamar tadi, jadi saya membuatkanya bubur dan juga membawakanya obat penurun panas" maid menjawab dengan nada pelan.

.

Tanpa banyak bertanya lagi, Jongin langsung menuju kamar Kyungsoo dan benar saja Kyungsoo tengah terbaring di tempat tidurnya dengan selimut tebal menutupi sebatas dada, wajahnya pucat dan ia demam tinggi itulah kiranya kesimpulan Jongin saat ia menyentuh dahi Kyungsoo yang panasnya di atas normal.

"Kyungsoo, bangun"Jongin mengusap rambut Kyungsoo sambil memanggilnya pelan dan setelah beberapa kali akhirnya Kyungsoo membuka matanya.

"Jongin, kau sudah pulang"Kyungsoo menggumam pelan setelah membuka matanya yang terlihat berair mungkin akibat suhu badanya yang tinggi.

"Bangun dulu ya, makan bubur lalu minum obat. Kau demam, badanmu panas sekali"

Perkataan Jongin hanya di jawab anggukan lemah oleh Kyungsoo yang akhirnya bangun dan menyandarkan badanya di kepala ranjang dengan di bantu oleh Jongin. Dan Jongin mengambil mangkuk yang berisi bubur yang telah di buat oleh maidnya, menyuapkan sedikit-sedikit pada Kyungsoo. Setelah tiga suapan, Kyungsoo tak mau lagi membuka mulutnya dan berkata lirih kalau ia sudah kenyang.

Ketika Jongin tengah menyiapkan obat untuk Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo berusaha untuk bangun sambil membekap mulutnya.

"Ada apa Kyungsoo?"

Jongin bertanya dengan raut wajah khawatir tapi Kyungsoo tidak menjawabnya ia hanya berusaha untuk bangun dan dengan badan yang sedikit limbung ia berusaha berjalan menuju ke toilet. Jongin langsung menghampiri dan memapahnya begitu ia tahu maksud dari Kyungsoo yang sepertinya ingin memuntahkan makananya. Dan benar saja begitu sampai di toilet, Kyungsoo langsung menghampiri wastafel untuk memuntahkan bubur yang baru beberapa saat lalu masuk ke mulutnya. Jongin yang panik tak bisa berkata apapun, ia hanya mengusap punggung Kyungsoo perlahan-lahan.

Kyungsoo membasuh mulutnya begitu ia merasa tak ada lagi gejolak dari dalam pertunya, tapi ketika ia berusaha untuk menegakkan badanya tiba-tiba saja rasa pusing kembali menyerang kepalanya dan akhirnya ia tak sadarkan diri karena pinsan. Dengan sigap Jongin menggendong tubuh mungil Kyungsoo untuk di baringkan kembali di tempat tidur lalu ia menghubungi dokter pribadinya untuk datang. Dan selama menunggu dokter datang Jongin kembali menggendong Kyungsoo untuk di pindahkan ke kamarnya.

.

.

Selang infus telah terpasang di telapak tangan mungil Kyungsoo, panas badanya sudah berangsur turun. Dokter sudah pergi beberapa saat yang lalu setelah menyatakan kalau Kyungsoo terkena demam dan masuk angin karena Kyungsoo kehujanan dalam keadaan perut kosong. Kelegaan di rasakan oleh Jongin begitu mendengar hasil pemeriksaan Kyungsoo. Setelah memberikan kecupan lembut, Jongin merebahkan dirinya di samping Kyungsoo dan memeluk badan mungil yang masih agak sedikit panas itu dengan erat.

.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan, mengangkat tanganya yang agak berat karena selang infus yang masih terpasang. Senyumnya mengembang begitu ia mendapati tangan kekar Jongin masih melingkar di atas perutnya dan dengan cepat ia merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi miring agar bisa berhadapan dengan Jongin.

Dengan gerakan jemari mungilnya yang lembut Kyungsoo menyusuri lekuk wajah Jongin dari dahi, mata, pipi, hidung dan berakhir di bibirnya.

"Saranghae, Jongin"kata itu terucap sebelum ia mendaratkan kecupan lembut di bibir tebal Jongin.

Hari masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun dan Kyungsoo memilih untuk kembali tidur, matanya masih terasa berat, mungkin karena pengaruh obat. Ia pun memilih untuk menyusup ke dada bidang Jongin, menghirup aroma parfum yang melekat di badan Jongin yang entah kenapa sangat menenangkan bagi Kyungsoo sehingga membuatnya kembali terlelap.

.

.

Jongin baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian santai, senyumnya merekah mendapati Kyungsoo yang masih saja terlelap. Setelah turun untuk sarapan ia kembali ke kamarnya dengan nampan yang berisi bubur dan juga susu yang merupakan sarapan untuk Kyungsoo yang sudah di siapkan oleh maidnya.

"Sudah bangun"  
Jongin menyapa begitu masuk kamar dan mendapati Kyungsoo yang sudah duduk di tempat tidur, mata bulatnya mengerjab lucu. Sepertinya ia masih bingung dan kaget karena bangun kesiangan.

"Jongin, kau tidak ke kantor"tanpa menjawab sapaan Jongin, Kyungsoo malah bertanya saat Jongin duduk di sisi ranjang setelah meletakkan nampan yang berisi sarapan Kyungsoo di atas nakas.

"Tidak, aku akan mengerjakan pekerjaanku di rumah"Jongin menjawab seraya memegang puncak kepala Kyungsoo, memastikan kondisi panas badanya lalu ia mendesahkan nafasnya lega.

"Kenapa?"Kyungsoo kembali bertanya dengan raut muka polosnya.

"Karena aku ingin menjagamu di rumah, memastikan kau istirahat dan tidak pergi sampai kehujanan dan demam seperti semalam"

"Mianhae, aku menyusahkanmu"Kyungsoo berkata lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya, merasa bersalah.

"Sudahlah, sekarang sarapan dulu lalu minum obat"

Jongin mengambil mangkuk yang berisi bubur dan bersiap untuk menyuapi Kyungsoo. Awalnya Kyungsoo menolak tapi karena Jongin memaksa akhirnya Kyungsoo pasrah menerima suapan Jongin.

"Apa kepalamu masih terasa pusing?"Jongin bertanya setelah Kyungsoo meminum obatnya.

"Tidak, aku sudah sembuh. Kau bisa ke kantor Jongin, aku janji tak akan pergi kemana-mana"

"Memangnya kau tidak suka kalau aku dirumah"

"Bukan begitu, tentu saja aku senang kalau kau di rumah"Kyungsoo menunduk malu-malu saat mengatakanya,Jongin hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu istrinya itu.

.

Kyungsoo hanya duduk di tempat tidur sambil membaca buku dan memakan potongan buah, bosan sebenarnya tapi Jongin tak mengijinkanya keluar dari kamar. Sedangkan Jongin ada di ruang kerjanya untuk melihat beberapa laporan yang di kirim oleh sekertarisnya via email.  
Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol datang bersama Baekhyun, setelah menyapa sebentar Chanyeol langsung menemui Jongin karena Jongin memang menyuruhnya datang untuk membicarakan masalah pekerjaan.

"Sebenarnya kau sakit apa Soo?"Baekhyun bertanya sambil menikmati potongan buah yang sedari tadi menjadi cemilan Kyungsoo.

"Kemarin aku kehujanan saat pulang dari taman, kepalaku pusing dan perutku mual lalu aku demam semalam tapi sekarang sudah sembuh setelah minum obat"

"Mual, pusing, jangan-jangan kau hamil Soo"Baekhyun terlihat antusias begitu mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya masuk angin Baek, jangan berlebihan. Aku tidak mungkin hamil"

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin Soo, kalian kan sudah tidur sekamar sekarang "

"Kami memang tidur sekamar, tapi kami tidak melakukan apapun selain berpelukan dan juga berciuman"Kyungsoo berkata lirih di akhir kalimatnya.

"Jadi kalian sudah berciuman, wah aku yakin sebentar lagi kau akan hamil Soo, kau bisa membuktikan kata-kataku semuanya bisa terjadi dari sebuah ciuman"

"Sudahlah Baek, jangan membicarakan itu, aku malu"Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya karena kesal.

"Pokoknya aku akan tunggu berita kehamilanmu Soo"Baekhyun terus berkata dengan senyum jailnya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pulang setelah makan siang bersama dan kini Kyungsoo bersiap untuk tidur siang setelah meminum obat dengan di temani Jongin pastinya. Mereka berpelukan seperti saat tidur ketika malam hari.

"Tidurlah, kau harus banyak istirahat agar cepat sembuh"Jongin berkata setelah memberikan kecupan lembut di puncak kepala Kyungsoo.

"Jongin"tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Jongin.

"Ada apa?"Jongin bertanya seraya mengusap pipi chubby Kyungsoo lembut.

"Apa semua client wanitamu cantik seperti model?"Kyungsoo bertanya dengan ekspresi polosnya yang membuat Jongin gemas.

"Tidak juga, memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja kemarin aku melihatmu dengan client wanita dan dia sangat cantik seperti model"

Kyungsoo berkata lirih seraya membenamkan dirinya ke dada Jongin untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi cemburunya, Jongin yang sudah mengerti arah pembicaraan Kyungsoo, hanya tersenyum.

"Oh yang kemarin itu namanya Clara Park, ia bukan hanya clientku, tapi juga temanku. Kami teman sekampus saat aku kuliah dan sekarang kami menjadi rekan bisnis. Dia mewakili suaminya untuk menandatangi beberapa berkas kerja sama di kantorku kemarin dan setelah itu dia mengajakku makan siang, karena asyik mengobrol aku lupa kalau ada janji denganmu, mianhae"Jongin terus mengusap punggung Kyungsoo seraya mengungkapkan penjelasannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf karena telah bersikap kekanakan"Kyungsoo kembali memandang Jongin dengan tatapan polos dan juga senyum manisnya.

Tanpa berkata lagi, Jongin langsung meraup bibir mungil Kyungsoo untuk di ciumnya. Sebuah kecupan singkat yang selalu berubah menjadi lumatan hangat. Jongin terus menyesap bibir atas dan bawah Kyungsoo bergantian. Tak hanya tinggal diam Kyungsoo mulai memberikan aksesnya untuk Jongin dengan membuka mulutnya membiarkan Jongin menjelajah semua yang ada di dalamnya.

"Enghhh"

Lenguhan lembut mulai mengalun mengiringi ciuman yang cukup panas itu, dan Jongin semakin bersemangat setelah mendengar alunan indah dari bibir Kyungsoo. Tapi sayangnya Jongin harus mengakhiri ciumanya ketika mulai merasakan pasokan udara yang semakin menipis untuk pernafasan mereka. Nafas keduanya mulai terengah ketika ciuman itu terlepas, tapi senyum yang terulas dari bibir keduanya seolah mengatakan kalau mereka menikmati apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Tidurlah"Jongin membawa tubuh mungil Kyungsoo ke dalam dekapanya.

Seperti biasanya keduanya akan terlelap setelah menikmati ciuman hangat yang seolah sudah menjadi rutinitas mereka sebelum tidur akhir-akhir ini. Kyungsoo kembali sehat seperti sedia kala setelah istirahat selama beberapa hari dan ia kembali menjalani aktifitas kampusnya yang mulai di sibukkan dengan tugas akhir.

 **xxxXxxx**

Malam itu Kyungsoo tengah sibuk membuat kue kering di dapur. Akhir-akhir ini Jongin lembur di rumah untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaanya, jadi Kyungsoo berinisiatif untuk membuatkan cemilan sebagai teman minum kopi untuk Jongin. Bibir mungil itu terus menyunggingkan senyum seraya memindahkan kue kering buatanya ke dalam toples. Kyungsoo terus menikmati kegiatanya sampai akhirnya ia terkaget saat sebuah lengan kekar melingkari pinggang rampingnya.

"Sedang buat apa? Sampai jam segini belum tidur?"Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo dan memeluknya dari belakang. Kyungsoo yang sempat kaget hanya menyunggingkan senyum manis.

"Sedang buat kue kering, mau coba?"Kyungsoo berbalik dan memberikan sepotong kue pada Jongin dengan menyuapinya "Bagaimana?, enak tidak?"

"Enak, kuenya manis semanis yang membuatnya"

"Apa sich"Kyungsoo memukul dada Jongin pelan mendengar kata-kata cheesy Jongin.

"Sudah malam, ayo kita tidur"Jongin berkata seraya mengusap pipi chubby Kyungsoo yang memerah karena candaanya tadi.

"Kau ke kamar saja dulu nanti aku akan menyusul setelah merapikan dapur sebentar"

"Biarkan maid saja yang melakukanya"

"Tapi ini, hmmpptt…"perkataan Kyungsoo terhenti ketika Jongin tiba-tiba saja membungkam bibir Kyungsoo dengan bibirnya.

Jongin mulai memperdalam ciumannya, tak memperdulikan Kyungsoo yang sedikit memberontak ingin mengakhiri ciuman mereka. Kecupan, Jilatan dan lumatan nyatanya mampu membuat Kyungsoo luluh dan akhirnya mengikuti dan menikmati ciuman itu. Kedua lengan Kyungsoo kini telah melingkar di leher Jongin, bahkan ia hanya pasrah saat Jongin menaikkan badannya untuk di gendong ala koala dan melangkah menuju kamar tanpa memutus tautan bibir mereka.

Mereka telah sampai dikamar dan Jongin telah membaringkan Kyungsoo di ranjang dengan dirinya berada di atas mengurung tubuh mungil itu. Ciuman itu masih berlanjut, berkali-kali terdengar lenguhan dari bibir Kyungsoo ketika Jongin menghisap bibir heartsheep itu dengan sedikit kuat.

Jongin mulai melepaskan ciumanya yang membuat Kyungsoo sedikit kecewa sebelum akhirnya ia kembali melenguh saat merasakan bibir basah itu kini tengah menjelajahi leher putihnya yang akan segera ternoda oleh beberapa tanda merah keunguan yang kini tengah di ukir oleh Jongin.

"Ehmm Jonginieeeeh"

Erangan lolos dari bibir Kyungsoo ketika merasakan jemari Jongin mulai menyusup ke dalam sweaternya. Meraba gundukan di dada yang mulai mengeras di bagian pucuknya. Bagi Jongin erangan Kyungsoo bagaikan lampu hijau yang mengijinkanya untuk bertindak lebih jauh. Maka tanpa menunggu lama, Jongin langsung menyibak sweater dan penutup gundukan kenyal yang melekat di tubuh bagian atas Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sempat menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan saat menyadari keadaanya yang sudah half naked ketika Jongin menjeda kegiatanya sebentar untuk mengagumi tubuh mungil yang kini terpampang polos di depan matanya. Malu tentu saja, karena ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo memperlihatkan tubuh polosnya pada Jongin.

Jongin berusaha membuat Kyungsoo nyaman dengan kembali memberikan kecupan lembut di dahi yang kemudian turun ke mata, pipi dan berakhir dengan pagutan lembut di bibir. Setelah Kyungsoo mulai terlena dengan ciumanya, Jongin kembali melanjutkan asksinya untuk mengeksplor dada kenyal kyungsoo dengan tangan maupun bibirnya.

"Ahhh, Jonginnnn ugh…."Kyungsoo kembali mengerang keras saat Jongin tengah memilin serta menghisap pucuk dadanya bergantian kanan dan kiri.

Kyungsoo mengacak rambut Jongin untuk melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang menyerang dirinya tiba-tiba. Tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa lagi, karena ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya. Yang pasti Kyungsoo hanya menikmatinya dan membiarkan Jongin menguasai tubuhnya. Ia sudah memasrahkan semuanya untuk Jongin, suaminya, seseorang yang berhak atas tubuhnya.

Maka ketika Jongin membuka satu kain terakhir yang menempel di tubuhnya ia pun hanya pasrah. Memejamkan mata dan menunggu saat-saat terpenting dimana ia akan di miliki sepenuhnya oleh Jongin.

Jongin kembali memanjakan bibir Kyungsoo dengan lumatan, hisapan dan jilatan membuat lenguhan tertahan lembali terdengar dari bibir heartsheep itu. Bukan hanya karena ciuman itu yang membuat Kyungsoo terus melenguh tapi kini jemari Jongin mulai menyapa organ intimnya. Berawal dari usapan lembut dan berlanjut dengan tekanan pada pusat kenikmatan yang berada di organ intimnya. Jongin terus menekan titik manis di organ intim Kyungsoo dengan jemari terampilnya. Cepat dan penuh semangat hingga akhirnya…

"Jongin, a-ku ahhhhhhhh"

Lenguhan panjang mengiringi saat kyungsoo mencapai puncak kenikmatan pertamanya. Dengan nafas tersengal serta peluh membasahi wajahnya, Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan menatap Jongin dengan tatapan sayu. Jongin menyunggingkan senyumnya, memberikan kecupan lembut sebelum meraih selimut untuk menutup tubuh polos Kyungsoo sebelum beranjak turun dari tempat tidur dan menuju ke kamar mandi.

Kyungsoo hanya mampu menatap dalam diam punggung Jongin yang mulai menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi. Pengalaman pertama ini membuatnya di landa lelah luar biasa yang menyebabkan rasa kantuk langsung menyerang. Namun sebesit tanya terlintas di benak Kyungsoo sebelum ia benar-benar mengarungi mimpi indahnya.  
 _'Kenapa Jongin tidak melakukannya?'_ Kyungsoo tahu harusnya saat ini mereka melalui fase inti setelah foreplay yang baru saja mereka lakukan tapi ia tidak tahu kenapa Jongin malah pergi begitu saja. Ah, memikirkanya membuat rasa kantuknya semakin menjadi, dan akhirnya Kyungsoo terlelap sebelum Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi.

.

Sementara itu Jongin masih menyelesaikan aktifitas solonya di kamar mandi, mengurut organ vital dengan tanganya seraya memejamkan mata membayangkan tubuh polos Kyungsoo yang beberapa saat lalu di lihatnya dan kali ini ia bisa menyelesaikan aktifitas solonya lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Tentu saja, ini bukanlah kali pertama Jongin bersolo setelah kegiatan mesranya dengan Kyungsoo. Ia sering tak dapat menahan hasratnya setelah berciuman panas dengan Kyungsoo, tapi seperti halnya yang terjadi malam ini Jongin lebih memilih untuk meluapkan hasratnya dengan bersolo di kamar mandi.

Bukan tanpa alasan Jongin melakukan hal itu, karena Jongin sudah bertekad untuk tidak menyentuh Kyungsoo hanya dengan nafsu semata sebagaimana ia pernah melampiaskan nafsunya pada wanita bayaran di luar sana. Jongin ingin memantapkan hatinya untuk bisa menyentuh Kyungsoo sepenuhnya dengan cinta.

Cinta yang mulai tumbuh dan berkembang perlahan di hati Jongin, cinta yang mulai mengikis dinding tebal yang membentengi hatinya selama ini. Tidak untuk sekarang tapi Jongin pasti akan mengungkapkanya suatu saat nanti saat keyakin benar-benar telah terpatri dalam hatinya.

Tbc

Chapter 7 is up…..

Nyoba mulai nyisipin sedikit NC di akhir chap ini, tapi maaf kalau ga bagus karena ini pengalaman pertama bikin NC. Makasih banyak untuk yang udah mampir tuk baca dan review di chap sebelumnya. FF ini akan end di chap 10, jadi real NC baru ada di dua chap terakhir.  
Mianhae jika typo masih bertebaran dan happy reading…


	8. Chapter 8

**THIS IS LOVE( GS)**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **All member of EXO**

 **Other cast is Fiction**

 **Rated : M**

Desahan nafas kasar mengiringi langkah berat Kyungsoo menyusuri panjangnya koridor kampus siang itu. Ia baru saja bertemu dengan dosen untuk konsultasi seputar tugas akhirnya, dan dari ekspresi yang terlihat sepertinya semuanya tidak berjalan dengan baik. Terlalu banyak yang berkeliaran di pikiran Kyungsoo akhir-akhir ini yang membuat konsentrasinya kacau saat mengerjakan tugas akhir. Terutama masalah hubungan _'ranjangnya'_ dengan Jongin yang selalu berakhir begitu saja tanpa penyelesaian yang sesungguhnya.

Sejak malam itu Jongin memang semakin sering mengajak Kyungsoo untuk bermesraan di ranjang. Bahkan kadang Jongin bisa membuat Kyungsoo meraih puncaknya lebih dari satu kali dengan _foreplay_ yang mereka lakukan. Bisa di kategorikan Jongin adalah orang yang cukup handal untuk urusan hubungan ranjang dan karena hal itu juga Kyungsoo semakin tak mengerti kenapa Jongin tak pernah menyelesaikan hubungan ranjang mereka sebagaimana mestinya.

Sampai sekarang Kyungsoo belum berani menanyakan hal itu pada Jongin, entah kenapa ia merasa dilema. Di satu sisi ia merasa penasaran tapi di sisi lainya ia merasa takut jika Jongin akan marah dan menjadi dingin seperti sebelumnya, jujur Kyungsoo tak ingin hal itu terjadi lagi. Maka ia memilih untuk membiarkan semuanya berjalan begitu saja dan menyimpan segala tanya dalam pikiranya.

"Ada apa Soo, wajahmu kusut sekali?" Baekhyun bertanya setelah menyesap buble tea yang baru di sajikan oleh pelayan café.

Di ujung koridor tadi Kyungsoo bertemu dengan Baekhyun yang langsung mengajaknya untuk ke café langganan mereka.

"Aku pusing Baek, banyak sekali revisi yang aku dapat dari konsultasiku dengan dosen hari ini" Kyungsoo menjawabnya lemah.

"Santai saja Soo, aku juga begitu. Kita bukan kategori jenius yang hanya cukup sekali mendapat predikat OK dari dosen kan?" Baekhyun berusaha menghibur Kyungsoo yang masih saja terlihat lesu.

"Kau benar tapi rasanya aku ingin cepat menyelesaikan tugas akhirku ini, aku ingin segera lulus Baek"

"Kalau berbicara tentang kelulusan, aku juga sudah tak sabar untuk itu. Chanyeol sudah berjanji akan melamarku setelah kelulusan nanti dan setelah aku mencoba pengalaman kerja selama beberapa bulan, kami akan menikah" rona bahagia terlihat di wajah Baekhyun ketika mengungkapkan rencana bahagianya pada sang sahabat.

"Jeongmal?, aku turut bahagia mendengarnya"Seulas senyum mulai terbit di bibir heartsheep itu, meskipun itu bukan senyum yang sesungguhnya.

"Ada apa Soo?, apa ada masalah lagi dengan Jongin?" Baekhyun mencoba bertanya setelah keduanya terdiam beberapa saat.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, semuanya berjalan dengan baik" Senyum kembali di perlihatkan oleh Kyungsoo agar sahabatnya itu tak curiga jika sebenarnya ia memang sedang memiliki sedikit masalah dengan Jongin. Masalah yang cukup sensitive dan menurut Kyungsoo tak pantas jika harus di ungkapkan pada orang lain.

.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pulang setelah menyegarkan pikiran dengan berbelanja, tepatnya menemani Baekhyun berbelanja karena Kyungsoo tak membeli apapun selain berjalan berkeliling sampai kakinya pegal. Maka Kyungsoo langsung duduk dan bersandar di sofa sambil memijit kakinya begitu sampai di rumah.

"Kau baru pulang" Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo yang ada di ruang tengah, dengan penampilan santai dan wajah yang terlihat segar seperti habis mandi.

"Oh Jongin, Kau sudah pulang? ini masih sore, tak biasanya kau sudah pulang jam segini"Kyungsoo malah balik bertanya sambil mengedarkan pandanganya mengikuti pergerakan Jongin saat berjalan hingga kini telah duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku baru bertemu dengan client di luar kantor jadi sekalian pulang saja karena sudah sore, kalau kau sendiri dari mana? Tak biasanya juga kau pulang sampai sore?"

"Aku bertemu Baekhyun di kampus tadi lalu kami pergi ke café dan berbelanja tapi aku sedang tak ingin membeli sesuatu jadi aku hanya menenaminya saja sampai kakiku pegal"

Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya di akhir kata membuatnya terlihat semakin imut dan Jongin pastinya takkan melewatkan wajah imut itu tanpa menciumnya. Di kecupnya bibir Kyungsoo sekilas sebelum akhirnya memberikan pagutan lembut penawar rasa lelah untuk Kyungsoo. Dan setelah itu Jongin mengangkat kaki Kyungsoo ke pangkuanya untuk di pijat, awalnya Kyungsoo menolak tapi Jongin tetap melakukanya hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo pasrah saja, membiarkan Jongin memijat kakinya sampai rasa pegalnya hilang.

.

Setelah bersantai sejenak di ruang tengah, mereka melanjutkan acara sore yang romantis itu dengan memasak bersama. Canda,tawa serta skinship ringan berupa pelukan maupun kecupan mengiringi kegiatan mereka. Jongin terlihat sangat menikmati _quality time_ dengan istrinya di sore itu. Entah kenapa Jongin sangat merindukan Kyungsoo hari itu, karenanya setelah selesai rapat dengan client tadi, Jongin memutuskan untuk pulang walaupun sebenarnya masih ada beberapa pekerjaan yang ia tinggalkan di kantor yang terpaksa harus di kerjakan di rumah.

Setelah menikmati makan malam bersama mereka melanjutkan kegiatan masing-masing, Jongin menuju ke ruang kerjanya untuk menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan yang tertuda dan Kyungsoo menuju ke kamarnya untuk mengerjakan revisi tugas akhir hasil pertemuanya dengan dosen tadi siang.

Sudah hampir satu jam Kyungsoo berkutat dengan laptop dan juga beberapa buku, tapi ia belum juga menyelesaikan revisi yang lumayan banyak kali ini. Ia hanya mendesahkan nafasnya karena kesal, entah kenapa konsentrasinya kembali terpecah saat mengingat kebersamaanya dengan Jongin.

"Aku harus bicara dengan Jongin secepatnya"

Kyungsoo bergumam sebelum menutup buku dan juga mematikan laptopnya. Ia sudah bertekad untuk bicara pada Jongin, mengakhiri semua pikiran yang mengganggunya agar ia bisa berkonsentrasinya untuk mengerjakan tugas akhirnya.

.

.

Jarum jam sudah menunjuk di angka 11 dan kini Kyungsoo sudah berada di kamar Jongin, tepatnya bersandar di dada Jongin, menikmati belaian lembut Jongin di kepalanya.

"Jongin, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu"Kyungsoo bangun dari posisinya dan duduk bersila mengahadap Jongin yang tengah duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"Ada apa?"Jongin bertanya setelah beberapa saat Kyungsoo hanya duduk diam tanpa bicara seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jongin boleh aku tahu kenapa kau tidak pernah melakukan itu padaku? "Kyungsoo berkata lirih masih dengan posisi semula tanpa memandang Jongin.

"Melakukan apa?"Jongin balik bertanya.

"Melakukan hubungan yang seharusnya di lakukan oleh suami istri"suara Kyungsoo semakin lirih terdengar.

"Kita sudah melakukanya"Jongin menjawabnya ringan.

"Tapi kau tidak pernah menyelesaikan sebagaimana mestinya, kau selalu menyelesaikanya sendiri dikamar mandi setelah memuaskanku"Kyungsoo kini menatap lurus ke mata Jongin yang kini berusaha mengalihkan pandanganya.

"Aku rasa kita tak perlu membahas hal itu"Akhirnya Jongin berkata setelah keheningan melanda selama beberapa saat.

"Tapi hal itu terus mengganggu pikiranku Jongin, kita sudah menikah dan menurutku wajar saja jika kita melakukan hubungan layaknya suami istri pada umumnya"

"Aku belum bisa melakukanya"

"Kenapa? Berikan alasan yang bisa aku mengerti Jongin"

"Jangan bahas hal ini lagi, sudah malam ayo kita tidur saja" Jongin merebahkan badanya kemudian menarik selimut dan mulai memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Apa karena kau tidak mencintaiku Jongin?, kalau itu alasanya harusnya kau bisa mengesampingkan hal itu. Bukankah saat kau melakukannya, dengan wanita di luar sana kau juga melakukanya tanpa cinta"Kyungsoo berkata lirih tapi masih terdengar jelas oleh Jongin yang langsung bangun dari posisinya dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tajam.

"Do Kyungsoo, apa kau tidak bisa menghargai dirimu sendiri? Haruskah kau membandingkan dirimu dengan wanita murahan di luar sana?"

Jongin berkata dengan keras, hampir setengah membentak,terpancar kemarahan di matanya membuat Kyungsoo kaget dan sedikit takut hingga kini ia memilih untuk menunduk tak berani untuk menatap Jongin.

Jongin beranjak dari tempat tidur, rasa kantuk yang sempat mendera hilang sudah, berganti dengan emosi yang kini menguasai dirinya setelah mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Maaf Jongin, bukan maksudku untuk mengungkit hal itu"Kyungsoo berkata lirih, sepertinya ia salah menangkap amarah Jongin"aku hanya ingin memenuhi kewajibanku sebagai isrtrimu, aku tahu kalau aku tidak memiliki pengalaman dalam hal ini tapi aku akan berusaha untuk melakukan yang terbaik, aku akan belajar untuk bisa memuaskanmu"air mata mulai membasahi pipi chubby Kyungsoo begitu ia menyelesaikan perkataanya.

Jongin hanya menghela nafasnya kasar, ia tak tega melihat Kyungsoo menangis tapi ia juga tak bisa mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya. Ia belum yakin sepenuhnya dengan perasaanya pada Kyungsoo. Maka tanpa berkata apapun Jongin melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar kamar meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terisak tanpa menenangkanya.

Selepas kepergian Jongin, tangis Kyungsoo semakin menjadi. Sedih, sakit dan sesal menumpuk jadi satu. Dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa meluapkanya dengan tangisan yang mungkin akan mengurangi sedikit beban yang menyesakkan dadanya. Sekalipun Kyungsoo sudah bersiap atas luka yang mungkin akan di terimanya tapi ia tidak menyangka jika rasanya akan sesedih dan sesakit itu.

.

Jongin tengah ada di ruang kerjanya, ia terus saja mengembuskan nafasnya kasar. Beberapa kali terdengar umpatan dari mulutnya. Dalam hati ia terus merutuki sikap pengecutnya yang meninggalkan Kyungsoo begitu saja di kamar setelah ia membuatnya itu menangis.

 _'Kau bodoh Kim Jongin, kau pengecut Kim Jongin, kau menyakitinya, kau membuatnya menangis'_

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di benak Jongin sampai membuatnya tak bisa memejamkan mata ,meskipun kini ia tengah membaringkan dirinya di sofa yang ada di ruang kerjanya.

Hingga akhirnya saat jam menunjuk di angka 03.00 pagi, Jongin beranjak untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Sesampainya di kamar Jongin mendapati Kyungsoo yang telah terlelap tanpa selimut yang terpasang di tubuh mungilnya. Sepertinya Kyungsoo tertidur setelah lelah menangis, masih terlihat jelas jejak air mata di pipinya yang chubby.

Setelah membalut tubuh Kyungsoo dengan selimut, Jongin menghapus jejak air air mata di pipinya kemudian memberikan kecupan lembut sebelum membawa tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukanya dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Maaf karena telah membuatmu menangis Kyungsoo, aku memang pengecut yang hanya bisa melukai perasaanmu setiap saat. Aku menyesal atas semua yang terjadi hari ini. Bersabarlah untuk menungguku sebentar lagi, saat ini aku sedang berusaha untuk meyakinkan perasaanku. Aku menyayangimu Kyungsoo, aku pasti akan menjadikanmu istri yang sesungguhnya seperti apa yang kau inginkan tapi aku masih butuh waktu untuk itu"

Jongin menggumamkan kata-kata penyesalanya lirih sebelum memejamkan mata. Walaupun kata-kata itu hanya menguap tanpa bisa didengar oleh Kyungsoo,setidaknya Jongin lega karena telah mengungkapkan apa yang ada di benaknya.

Seperti pagi biasanya, hari ini juga Kyungsoo terbangun dalam pelukan hangat Jongin. Tapi pagi ini Kyungsoo hanya memandang sendu wajah tampan yang masih terlelap di sampingnya tanpa belaian lembut,kecupan ringan maupun ungkapan cinta seperti biasanya. Hati Kyungsoo masih terasa sakit mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Jongin semalam.

Suasana hening juga terasa di meja makan saat keduanya menikmati sarapan pagi itu. Kyungsoo sama sekali tak bicara bahkan memandang Jonginpun tidak, semuanya seperti kembali seperti saat mereka pertama bertemu beberapa bulan yang lalu.

.

.

.

Jongin mengira ini akan berlalu satu atau dua hari tapi nyatanya sudah seminggu berlalu keadaanya tetap sama. Kyungsoo terkesan menghindar dari Jongin, kalau tidak sedang sarapan atau makan malam bersama Kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk berada di kamar berkutat dengan tugas akhirnya.

Hubungan keduanya seperti kembali ke titik awal lagi, dan itu membuat Jongin sedikit uring-uringan saat di kantor beberapa hari belakangan ini. Kesalahan kecil saja langsung memancing amarahnya. Bahkan beberapahari yang lalu, Jongin pulang dalam keadaan mabuk berat setelah minum-minum bersama Chanyeol di bar.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sangat khawatir melihat keadaan Jongin akhir-akhir ini tapi ia masih enggan melemahkan hatinya untuk mengalah seperti sebelumnya. Ia hanya berharap tak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi karena keadaan mereka saat ini.

.

Kyungsoo tengah ada di sebuah café, ia tengah menikmati secangkir kopi dan juga sepotong cheesecake. Raut sendu masih menghiasi wajah cantiknya, bahkan cheesecake lezat kesukaaanya tak mampu menerbitkan senyum di bibir heartsheepnya.

"Maaf Kyungsoo, apa aku membuatmu lama menunggu?"Chanyeol menyapa begitu sampai di café.

Chanyeol memang janjian untuk bertemu dengan Kyungsoo di café siang itu, Kyungsoo sempat menolak karena ia tak nyaman jika bertemu dengan pria lain tanpa sepengetahuan suaminya, tapi setelah Chanyeol mengatakan ingin membicarakan hal yang berkaitan dengan Jongin akhirnya Kyungsoo menerima ajakan Chanyeol untuk bertemu.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau sampaikan Chanyeol-sshi?"Kyungsoo membuka pembicaraan setelah berbasa basi sebelumnya.

"Jangan terlalu formal begitu Kyungsoo, saat ini aku ingin berbincang denganmu sebagai teman Jongin bukan sebagai sekertarisnya dan apa yang akan ku sampaikan nanti, sebenarnya adalah sebuah rahasia. Bahkan mungkin Jongin akan marah padaku jika ia tahu aku menyampaikan hal ini padamu" Chanyeol menghela nafasnya panjang sebelum melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf Kyungsoo, bukanya aku ingin mencampuri urusan pribadimu dengan Jongin, hanya saja kalau aku perhatikan masalah yang kalian hadapi tak akan selesai jika salah satu dari kalian tidak ada yang mau mengalah"

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada kami?"Kyungsoo terlihat agak sedikit heran, seingatnya ia tidak cerita pada Baekhyun tentang perang dinginya dengan Jongin kali ini.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, sekalipun Jongin tak pernah menceritakan apa-apa padaku tapi dari tingkah lakunya selama beberapa hari ini, aku bisa memahami apa yang sedang dialaminya. Saat ini keadaan di kantor sedang tak ada masalah tapi Jongin sering sekali marah-marah tanpa alasan yang jelas bahkan beberapa hari yang lalu dia mengajakku untuk minum-minum sampai mabuk"

"Maaf aku tak tahu jika Jongin akan menjadi seperti itu, aku hanya sedikit lelah saja menghadapi situasi ini"Kyungsoo menundukkan pandanganya tak ingin menampilkan wajah sedihnya.

"Jangan meminta maaf Kyungsoo, tak ada yang salah denganmu. Di sisi aku hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa saat ini sepertinya Jongin sudah mulai berubah, saat hubungan kalian semakin dekat rasanya aku seperti menemukan Jongin yang dulu, sahabatku yang hangat dan ceria"

"Apa maksudmu? apa dulu sikap Jongin tidak seperti sekarang ini?" Kyungsoo mulai mengarahkan pandanganya pada Chanyeol, tiba-tiba ia merasa penasaran.

"Jongin berubah menjadi seperti sekarang ini setelah ia kehilangan cinta pertama yang juga kekasih satu-satunya di masa lalu"Chanyeol menjeda perkataanya menunggu reaksi Kyungsoo setelah mendengar sedikit penjelasan mengenai masa lalu Jongin.

"Kenapa Jongin berpisah dengan kekasihnya sedangkan dari apa yang kau sampaikan sepertinya Jongin sangat mencintai kekasihnya itu?"Kyungsoo bertanya setelah diam beberapa saat guna mencerna kata-kata Chanyeol.

"Kekasih Jongin meninggal karena kecelakaan"

"Kecelakaan?"Kyungsoo terlihat sedikit shock.

Akhirnya Chanyeol mulai menceritakan semua masa lalu Jongin pada Kyungsoo. Ia telah berpikir tentang hal ini selama beberapa hari ini dan menurutnya Kyungsoo berhak tahu tentang masa lalu Jongin.

"Sekarang aku harap kau bisa lebih sabar menghadapi Jongin, Kyungsoo. Jongin bukanlah pribadi yang mudah terbuka dengan orang lain, dia lebih suka menyimpan masalahnya sendiri hingga tak jarang membuatnya jadi stress"Chanyeol kembali berucap diantara keheningan yang tercipta setelah ia menceritakan masa lalu Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

"Apa sekarang ini Jongin masih mencintai Sumni?"Kyungsoo berucap lirih menyuarakan hal pertama yang terlintas di benaknya setelah mendengar masa lalu Jongin.

"Aku tidak tahu tapi sejauh yang aku pahami dari sikap Jongin belakangan ini, aku rasa dia mulai membuka hatinya untukmu"

"Tapi dia tidak pernah mengatakan apapun padaku dan saat aku bertanya kami malah berselisih hingga keadaanya jadi seperti ini"Kyungsoo kembali menunduk lesu.

"Kalau kau benar-benar mencintai Jongin, kau pasti bisa sabar untuk menunggunya Kyungsoo. Tetaplah berada di sisinya dan bantu dia melupakan masa lalunya"Chanyeol menyampaikan saran terakhirnya sebelum ia berpamitan dengan Kyungsoo untuk kembali ke kantor.

.

Begitu banyak hal yang singgah di benak Kyungsoo setelah pembicaraanya dengan Chanyeol. Tentu saja sebagai seorang yang mencintai Jongin, Kyungsoo sangat sedih mendengar kisah masa lalu Jongin tapi yang membuatnya lebih sedih adalah bagaimana nasib cintanya nanti jika sampai saat ini Jongin masih mencintai Sunmi.

.

.

.

Jongin terpaksa menikmati sarapanya sendiri pagi itu, dari pesan yang di sampaikan maidnya Kyungsoo telah pergi pagi-pagi karena ada urusan kampus. Walaupun Jongin tidak yakin dengan alasan Kyungsoo tapi ia mencoba untuk mempercayainya dan menepis prasangka buruk yang meracuni pikiranya. Selesai sarapan Jongin langsung berangkat ke kantor, ada banyak rapat yang harus di pimpinya hari ini jadi sebisa mungkin Jongin akan mengesampingkan urusan pribadinya dan berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaanya.

Sementara itu Kyungsoo tengah berada di area pemakaman, ia terlihat tengah duduk di depan pusara kedua orang tuanya. Daerah pemakaman itu agak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya jadi Kyungsoo harus berangkat pagi-pagi jika ia pergi dengan bus, karena itu dia terpaksa tidak menemani Jongin untuk sarapan pagi tadi. Ia akan meminta maaf nanti, karena hari ini Kyungsoo sudah berniat untuk mengakhiri perang dinginnya dengan Jongin.

"Eomma, Appa aku datang, maaf karena lama tak mengunjungi kalian"Kyungsoo menggumamkan kata lirih seraya mencabut rumput liar yang tumbuh di atas pusara kedua oarng tuanya.

"Hari ini aku masih datang sendiri seperti biasanya tapi aku berharap suatu saat nanti aku akan datang bersama dengan suamiku untuk mengunjungi kalian"Kyungsoo kembali berkata dengan senyum manisnya.

Kyungsoo memang selalu menceritakan apa saja saat ia mengunjungi makam kedua orang tuanya, baik cerita sedih maupun cerita bahagia.

"Aku mencintainya jadi semoga saja keputusanku untuk bertahan akan membuahkan kebahagiaan nantinya, aku tidak salah mengambil keputusan kan Eomma,Appa?" Kyungsoo menggumamkan kata terakhirnya sebelum ia melangkah meninggalkan area pemakaman itu.

.

Jongin terlihat sangat sibuk sejak pagi tadi, ia sengaja memajukan semua jadwal rapatnya karena hari ini ia berencana untuk pulang lebih awal. Jongin juga berniat untuk bicara serius dengan Kyungsoo untuk menghiri semua kesalahpahaman yang membuat hubungan mereka menjadi dingin seperti sekarang ini.

Setelah menghadiri rapat terakhirnya setelah makan siang tadi, Jongin kembali ke ruanganya. Meregangkan otot bahu dengan bersandar di kursi kerjanya. Sebelah tanganya terlihat mengambil ponsel untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Aku ingin kau membersihkan apartemen itu dan menyingkirkankan semua barang yang ada di sana, buang saja semuanya. Setelah itu kau jual saja apartemen itu dan sumbangkan uangnya ke panti asuhan" Jongin menghubungi seseorang yang selama ini ia tugaskan untuk menjaga apartemen yang pernah di tinggali oleh Sunmi.

Selama ini, Jongin memang masih menyuruh orang untuk menjaga dan membersihkan apartemen Sunmi beserta barang-barang yang ada di dalamnya.

"Semoga aku menggambil keputusan yang benar"Jongin bergumam setelah menutup telfonnya dan bergegas untuk pulang.

.

Kini Jongin tengah dalam perjalanan pulang, dan ketika melintasi toko bunga ia meminta sopirnya untuk berhenti. Jongin turun dari mobilnya untuk membeli buket bunga yang akan ia berikan untuk Kyungsoo. Jongin membeli sebuket bunga mawar putih yang sangat cantik, dengan senyum yang mengembang Jongin melangkah keluar dari toko bunga. Tapi ketika hendak masuk ke mobil pandangan Jongin menangkap sosok mungil yang saat ini tengah memenuhi benaknya.

Kyungsoo berada tak jauh dari mobil Jongin, sepertinya ia hendak menyebrang untuk menuju halte yang ada di seberang jalan. Kyungsoo tampak tengah berbincang di telfon hingga ia tidak menyadari ada sebuah mobil melaju kencang ke arahnya, dan melihat hal itu Jongin langsung berlari secepat mungkin untuk mengejar Kyungsoo.

Brakkkk!

Dua tubuh itu menyatu dan berguling bersamaan ke sisi jalan karena menghindar dari sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan keras. Orang-orang pun langsung berlarian menghampiri kemudian berkerumun mengelilingi mereka.

"Ah, sakit"Kyungsoo merintih merasakan goresan di sikunya yang terasa perih karena terhantam aspal sebelum matanya tertuju pada sosok yang tengah memeluknya dan tak sadarkan diri dengan luka berdarah di pelipis kepalanya.

"Jongin bangunlah, apa yang terjadi?, bangunlah Jongin"Kyungsoo terus mengguncang tubuh Jongin, Kyungsoo kaget dan juga panik.

Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi dari bisikan-bisakan orang yang mengelilingi mereka, Kyungsoo akhirnya tahu kalau Jongin menyelamatkanya dari kecelakaan yang hampir menimpanya tadi.

"Jongin mianhae hiks…hiks, bangunlah aku mohon hiks….hiks"Kyungsoo terus menagis seraya menggenggam jemari Jongin.

Keduanya tengah dalam perjalanan menuju ke rumah sakit dengan menggunakan ambulans yang datang ke tempat kejadian beberapa saat kemudian.

.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit Jongin langsung di larikan ke ruang gawat darurat dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menunggu tanpa berhenti menangis sampai banyak orang yang melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kyungsoo-yaa"Ny. Kim datang dan langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Eomma, Jongin hiks…hiks.."Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Ibu mertuanya dengan terus menangis.

"Jangan menangis sayang, Jongin tidak akan apa-apa"Ny. Kim berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo.

"Aku bersalah eomma, aku yang membuat Jongin berada di dalam sana hiks,hiks bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada Jongin eomma"

.

Tak lama kemudian dokter keluar dari ruang gawat darurat dan menyatakan kalau Jongin baik-baik saja. Ia hanya mengalami luka luar yang tidak berbahaya, dan yang membuatnya tak sadarkan diri adalah kodisi tubuhnya yang agak menurun karena kesibukan dan keadaan emosinya belakangan ini. Dan kini Jongin telah di pindahkan ke ruang rawat VVIP.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat di rumah saja Kyungsoo, kau kan juga terluka. Biar eomma yang menjaga Jongin di sini"Ny. Kim mengusap punggung Kyungsoo yang kini tengah duduk di sisi ranjang rawat Jongin sambil terus menggenggamn erat jemarinya .

"Aku tidak apa-apa eomma, lukaku sudah di obati. Aku ingin tetap di sini menunggu sampai Jongin bangun nanti"Kyungsoo membalas perkataan sang mertua dengan senyum lembut yang mulai terbit di bibir heartsheepnya.

Ny. Kim hanya bisa menghela nafasnya mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo yang bersikeras untuk tetap menemani Jongin. Tapi dalam hatinya ia merasa sangat senang dan juga bersyukur, karena Kyungsoo sangat mencintai dan juga menyayangi Jongin. Hal itu dapat terlihat bagaimana Kyungsoo terlihat sangat khawatir bahkan sampai tak berhenti menangis saat Jongin di rawat tadi.

"Ya sudah kalau kau mau seperti itu tapi setelah Jongin bangun nanti, jangan lupa hubungi eomma karena eomma ingin memastikan kau istirahat setelah itu"

"Baik eomma"

Setelah memandang putranya sekilas kemudian memeluk Kyungsoo Ny. Kim bergegas untuk pulang karena hari juga sudah malam.

Kyungsoo terus memandang wajah damai Jongin yang tengah tertidur. Sesekali ia mengusap pipi Jongin dan mencium jemari yang kini di genggamnya erat.

"Mianhaeyo Jongin, karena keegoisanku kau harus mengalami ini semua. Aku sangat menyesal, cepatlah bangun aku merindukanmu"suara Kyungsoo terdengar serak karena butiran bening kembali mengalir dari mata bulat yang kini mulai membengkak karena terus menangis sedari tadi.

Sekalipun kondisi Jongin baik-baik saja,tapi kyungsoo masih merasa khawatir sebelum melihat Jongin benar-benar bangun dan Kyungsoo memilih untuk tetap berada di samping Jongin tanpa beranjak sedikitpun bahkan sampai ia tertidur di sisi ranjang Jongin.

Tbc

Akhirnya bisa update chap ini setelah di landa kesibukan yang cukup padat. Ceritanya nyisipin konflik di awal tapi maaf kalau masih datar, karena aku kurang bisa kalau bikin konflik. Karena kebutuhan cerita maka chap ini mungkin agak sedikit membosankan karena momen manis kaissonya sedikit. Tapi tenang aja, karena chap berikutnya aku bakal kasih moment yang sweet buat mereka plus real NC juga jadi sabar ya…..

Makasih banyak untuk review di chap kemarin dan jangan lupa juga tinggalin review di chap ini. Maaf kalau masih banyak typo dan selamat membaca…


	9. Chapter 9

**THIS IS LOVE( GS)**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **All member of EXO**

 **Other cast is Fiction**

 **Rated : M**

 _Di antara pemandangn sebuah bukit yang indah, Jongin terlihat sedang berkejaran dengan seorang wanita. Ia tampak sangat bahagia karena senyum terus mengembang dari bibirnya bahkan sesekali terdengar gelak tawa dari mulutnya. Sang gadis terlihat terus berlari membuat Jongin terus mengejarnya sampai akhirnya sang gadis terjatuh dan berguling sampai di bibir jurang yang ada di antara indahnya bukit itu. Jemari sang gadis menggapai batu yang ada di bibir jurang dengan susah payah sebelum Jongin mengulurkan jemarinya untuk menggapai jemari sang gadis yang kini dalam posisi bergelantungan di bibir jurang._

 _"Jongin tolong, aku takut"sang gadis memegang erat jemari Jongin yang sedang berusaha untuk menariknya ke atas._

 _"Pegang tanganku dengan erat Kyungsoo, aku akan menarikmu"Jongin berusaha untuk menarik tubuh sang gadis yang ternyata adalah Kyungsoo._

 _"Aku tidak kuat lagi Jongin"pegangan Kyungsoo semakin melemah dengan keringat yang mulai membasahi jemarinya yang membuat pegangan mereka semakin licin._

 _"Andwe Kyungsoo, jangan lepaskan tanganku. Bertahanlah sebentar lagi"Jongin terus berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menarik tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang terasa sangat berat saat itu._

 _"Mianhae Jongin" karena sudah terlalu lelah akhirnya Kyungsoo melepaskan genggaman jemarinya dari Jongin, lalu terjun bebas ke bawah jurang._

 _"Andwe Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo-ya"Jongis histeris saat tautan jemari itu terlepas._

 _._

 _._

Jongin terlihat gelisah dalam tidurnya, kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan kiri dengan peluh membasahi sekujur tubuhnya.

"Andwe Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo-ya"Jongin terus memanggil nama Kyungsoo dalam tidurnya dengan cukup keras hingga, membuat Kyungsoo yang saat itu tengah tertidur langsung membuka matanya.

"Jongin ada apa?, bangunlah"Kyungsoo mengusap peluh di dahi Jongin kemudian mengguncangkan badan Jongin untuk membangunkanya.

Setelah Kyungsoo memanggilkannya beberapa kali seraya mengguncangkan badannya, akhirnya Jongin membuka matanya. Dengan nafas yang terengah Jongin lansung menegakkan badannya untuk memeluk Kyungsoo erat.

"Syukurlah, itu hanya mimpi"Jongin bergumam, terdengar helaan nafas yang menandakan kelegaan.

"Aku juga bersyukur karena akhirnya kau bangun Jongin, aku takut sekali hiks.."Kyungsoo terisak sambil membalas pelukan Jongin dengan tak kalah eratnya.

Mendengar isakan Kyungsoo, Jongin langsung tersadar. Kepingan kejadian yang di alaminya hari itu mulai berputar di memori otaknya. Tepatnya saat ia berlari untuk menyelamatkan Kyungsoo yang hampir saja mengalami kecelakaan tadi siang.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Kyungsoo? kau tidak apa-apa kan? Apa kau terluka?"Jongin langsung melepaskan pelukanya dan menyapukan pandanganya ke tubuh mungil yang kini menunduk sambil menangis.

"Aku tidak apa-apa tapi kau terluka hiks.. mianhaeyo Jongin, karena kelalaianku kau jadi terluka"butiran air mata terus membasahi pipi chubby Kyungsoo menyelingi perkataanya.

"Jangan menangis Kyungsoo, aku tidak apa-apa dan kau tidak salah apapun jadi jangan meminta maaf"Jongin meraih tubuh mungil Kyungsoo untuk kembali di peluknya erat.

"Aku takut sekali, saat kau tak juga bangun tadi, aku terus terpikir hal-hal buruk"

"Maaf karena membuatmu khawatir, sekarang aku sudah bangun jadi jangan menangis lagi"Jongin melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menghapus jejak air mata yang ada di pipi chubby Kyungsoo.

Jongin terus memandang sosok yang ada di depannya, sosok yang dirindukannya belakangan ini, mata bulat yang kini terlihat bengkak karena menangis serta bibir hearshape yang terlihat sedikit pucat. Jongin membawa jemarinya untuk mengusap pipi chubby Kyungsoo yang membuat senyum kecil terbit dari bibir heartshapenya. Kemudian dengan lembut Jongin memberikan kecupan di puncak kepala Kyungsoo.

"Mianhae, aku bersikap kekanakan belakangan ini. Aku tidak ingin keadaan kita seperti ini karena itu aku akan menjelaskan semu…."perkataan Jongin terputus ketika tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo mengecup bibirnya.

"Jangan membahasnya lagi Jongin, aku ingin melupakannya. Aku percaya kau punya alasan untuk itu dan aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi untuk menjelaskannya jika memang kau belum siap, aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap untuk itu"Kyungsoo berkata lembut dan tenang, terlihat ketulusan di matanya.

Tanpa memberikan jawaban Jongin langsung membawa tubuh Kyungsoo untuk mendekat kemudian meraup bibir mungil Kyungsoo untuk di ciumnya. Kecupan lembut yang berkembang menjadi lumatan hingga berakhir dengan pagutan yang memabukkan ketika kedua lidah itu mulai saling membelit hingga menimbulkan lenguhan yang mulai terdengar mengalun lembut menyapa pendengaran Jongin.

Mereka berusaha menetralkan nafas yang memburu begitu ciuman itu terlepas saat keduanya sudah tak mampu lagi bertahan karena pasokan udara yang mulai menipis. Keduanya saling melempar senyum bahagia sebelum akhirnya kembali bersatu dalam pelukan hangat.

.

Setelah menghubungi Ibu mertuanya untuk mengabarkan kondisi Jongin, kini Kyungsoo beranjak untuk istirahat sesuai perintah sang mertuanya yang juga di amini oleh Jongin.

"Harusanya kau istirahat dari tadi, tidak perlu menungguku bangun, Soo"Jongin berkata lirih seraya membelai kepala Kyungsoo yang kini menempel di dadanya, keduanya berbagi ranjang sempit rumah sakit itu untuk berbaring bersama.

"Aku belum merasa tenang saat kau belum bangun, jadi bagaimana aku bisa beristirahat. Lagipula, sebenarnya belakangan ini aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak"

"Wae?"

"Molla, mungkin karena aku terbiasa tidur dengan posisi seperti ini sebelumnya, jadi saat tidur sendiri aku mulai tak terbiasa"

Kyungsoo semakin membenamkan wajahnya di dada Jongin, rasa kantuk sudah mulai menyerangnya, mungkin sudah menjadi kebiasaan saat menghirup aroma parfum yang menempel di badan Jongin, Kyungsoo akan mudah mengantuk. Jongin tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo, sebenarnya ia juga mengalami hal yang sama.

"Selamat tidur , Soo

Jongin memberikan kecupan di kepala Kyungsoo ketika ia merasakan hembusan nafas teratur yang membelai dada bidangnya dan itu menandakan Kyungsoo telah berada di alam mimpinya. Kemudian ia memeluk tubuh mungil itu erat, melindungi dari udara malam yang semakin dingin.

Keesokan harinya Jongin memutuskan untuk pulang tentunya setelah dokter melakukan check up dan menyatakan kondisi Jongin sudah kembali fit. Ia memilih untuk beristirahat di rumah selama beberapa hari sebelum kembali ke kantor untuk bekerja.

 **xxxXxxx**

Kyungsoo tengah berkutat dengan beberapa buku dan juga laptop di meja belajarnya. Siang tadi ia kembali menemui dosennya untuk konsultasi tugas akhirnya, walaupun tidak sebanyak kemarin, tapi masih ada beberapa yang harus di revisi. Jongin juga sudah kembali menjalani aktifitas kantornya. Dan setelah makan malam tadi, ia langsung menuju ruang kerjanya untuk menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan yang belum selesai.

"Kau belum selesai, Soo?"Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo di kamarnya setelah hampir dua jam ia berkutat dengan pekerjaanya.

"Oh Jongin, kau sudah selesai?"Kyungsoo balik bertanya ketika Jongin menghampirinya.

"Sudah"

"Kalau begitu aku akan merapikan ini dulu, lalu kita tidur"Kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian mulai merapikan buku-buku yang ada di meja belajarnya.

"Memangnya kau sudah selesai?, aku akan menunggumu di sini kalau kau belum selesai"

"Belum. tapi aku bisa menyelesaikanya besok atau besoknya lagi karena professor sedang ada di _**Jeju**_ untuk seminar satu minggu ke depan, jadi aku tak perlu terburu-buru untuk menyelesaikan revisi kali ini"

"Kalau begitu, apa kau mau menamaniku seminggu ke depan?"Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang karena Kyungsoo kembali sibuk merapikan meja belajarnya.

"Tentu saja Jongin, apa kita akan bertemu dengan clientmu atau semacamnya?"Kyungsoo berbalik dan membalas pelukan Jongin.

"Aku ada urusan pekerjaan di _**Jepang**_ selama seminggu ke depan dan aku ingin kau menemaniku selama aku di sana. Bagaimana, apa kau mau?"

" _ **Jepang**_? Wooah, aku senang sekali akhirnya aku bisa pergi ke sana"Kyungsoo terlihat antusias sedangkan Jongin hanya tersenyum.

"Jangan terlalu senang dulu Soo, aku ke sana untuk urusan pekerjaan jadi aku tak bisa berjanji untuk membawamu jalan-jalan saat di sana nanti"

"Tidak apa-apa Jongin, bisa sampai di sana saja aku sudah senang. Aku belum pernah pergi ke luar negeri sebelumnya"Kyungsoo menunduk malu saat mengatakannya.

"Aku akan berusaha menyelesaikan urusan pekerjaanku dengan cepat, agar aku punya waktu untuk mengajakmu jalan-jalan nanti"Jongin mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo agar tak lagi menunduk untuk kemudian memberikan kecupan di bibir heartsheepnya.

"Kapan kita akan berangkat?"

"Besok siang setelah aku menyelesaikan beberapa urusan di kantor"

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu besok"

"Begitukah? Tapi aku lebih tidak sabar untuk membawamu ke tempat tidur karena aku sudah mengantuk" Jongin mengatakannya seraya mengangkat tubuh mungil Kyungsoo ke dalam gendongan ala koala dan membawa menuju ke kamarnya.

Kyungsoo yang kaget langsung mengalungkan lenganya di leher kokoh Jongin sesekali ia menggodanya dengan memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke kamar. Sesampainya di kamar, mereka hanya menikmati ciuman mesra serta beberapa sentuhan ringan. Jongin menahan dirinya untuk berbuat lebih jauh karena ia tak ingin dirinya maupun Kyungsoo kelelahan karena besok mereka harus mempersiapkan stamina untuk perjalanan yang akan mereka tempuh.

.

Setelah Jongin berangkat ke kantor, Kyungsoo bergegas untuk menyiapkan segala keperluan yang akan mereka bawa di bantu oleh maid sesuai perintah Jongin. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri tapi Jongin dengan tegas memerintahkan maid untuk membantunya, agar Kyungsoo tak kelelahan katanya. Setelah semuanya siap Kyungsoo bergegas untuk membersihkan diri dan juga bersiap karena Jongin sudah mengirim pesan kalau ia tengah dalam perjalanan pulang. Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari hari sudah siang, dan dalam pesannya tadi Jongin mengatakan akan makan siang di rumah dulu sebelum mereka berangkat . Maka setelah makan siang bersama merekapun berangkat ke bandara untuk mengambil penerbangan siang menuju _**Tokyo, Jepang.** _

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

Keduanya tengah dalam perjalanan menuju ke penginapan, 30 menit lalu mereka mendarat di bandara _**Haneda, Tokyo** _ setelah menempuh penerbangan kurang lebih dua jam lamanya dari _ **Seoul.**_ Kyungsoo terus saja tersenyum gembira saat penglihatanya di manjakan pemandangan kota _ **Tokyo**_ yang baru pertama kali di lihatnya langsung.

Sesekali ia menggumamkan kekagumanya yang membuatnya terlihat polos dan juga lucu. Hingga membuat Jongin gemas yang akhirnya memeluk pinggang ramping Kyungsoo dari belakang dan menghujani punggung Kyungsoo yang sedikit terbuka dengan kecupan-kecupan lembut.

Perjalanan mereka berakhir di sebuah kompleks perumahan sederhana nan asri di pinggiran kota ** _Tokyo_**. Jongin turun dari mobil yang di ikuti oleh Kyungsoo yang masih menatap rumah yang menjadi tujuannya dengan sedikit heran.

"Jongin, ini rumah siapa? kenapa kita ke sini? Bukankah kita seharusnya ke hotel atau penginapan?"Akhirnya Kyungsoo menyuarakan rasa penasarannya saat Jongin menggenggam jemarinya hendak mengajak masuk ke rumah yang ada di depan mereka.

"Ini rumah kita"Jongin menjawabnya singkat seraya membawa langkahnya dan juga Kyungsoo memasuki halaman rumah itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Rumah kita kan ada di Seoul?"tanya Kyungsoo seraya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku sengaja membeli rumah ini untuk kita tinggali selama kita di sini, kau akan bosan saat menungguku pulang dari kantor kalau seandainya kita tinggal di hotel atau penginapan. Lagipula mungkin kita akan sering datang kesini lain waktu jadi menurutku lebih efisien kalau kita punya rumah di sini"Jongin mengusap lembut kepala Kyungsoo ketika memberikan penjelasanya.

"Jadi kita akan ke sini lagi suatu saat nanti?"Kyungsoo berubah antusias saat Jongin menanggapinya dengan anggukan maka tanpa menunggu lama ia pun langsung menyamput jemari Jongin yang kembali menggenggamnya dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam rumah baru mereka.

Kyungsoo berdecak kagum mendapati isi rumah yang begitu indah, tidak terlalu mewah seperti rumah mereka di _**Seoul**_ tapi rumah itu seperti menggambarkan kepribadianya, sederhana tapi cantik.

"Kau menyukainya Soo?"Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang saat Kyungsoo tengah sibuk mengagumi rumah barunya.

"Ini sederhana tapi begitu cantik Jongin, aku sangat menyukainya"Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya dan membalas pelukan Jongin.

"Syukurlah kalau kau suka, di dekat sini juga ada sebuah taman. Kau bisa pergi kesana saat bosan di rumah, aku akan mengajarkan beberapa Bahasa Jepang yang biasa di gunakan untuk sehari-hari agar kau bisa berkomunikasi"

"Benarkah?, ah aku senang sekali, gomawo Jongin"

Kyungsoo berjinjit untuk menggapai bibir Jongin lalu memberikanya sebuah kecupan singkat yang tentunya akan berubah menjadi lumatan karena Jongin menahan tengkuk Kyungsoo saat ia hendak melepaskan ciumanya. Akhirnya mereka menikmati sore menjelang malam itu dengan ciuman hangat nan memabukkan.

.

.

Tanpa terasa sudah empat hari mereka berada di _**Jepang**_ , dan selama itu kesibukan Kyungsoo masih sama seperti saat ia berada di _ **Korea**_ karena Jongin masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan selama 3 hari berlalu dan belum sempat untuk membawanya jalan-jalan. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak pernah mengeluh, ia dengan setia melayani segala keperluan Jongin sebelum maupun sepulang dari kantor. Kadang-kadang Kyungsoo akan pergi ke taman atau mini market yang berada tak jauh dari rumahnya.

Ini adalah hari ke empat, dan sejak pagi tadi Kyungsoo sudah sibuk di dapur, mempersiapkan sarapan untuk Jongin. Setelah sarapan bersama seperti biasanya, Jongin berangkat ke kantor tapi sebelumnya ia akan memberikan sebuah kecupan di puncak kepala Kyungsoo yang sudah mulai menjadi kebiasaanya setelah pulang dari rumah sakit pasca kecelakaan beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Tapi pagi ini tak seperti biasanya, Jongin mencium bibir Kyungsoo dengan sangat angesif mengajaknya berperang lidah selama beberapa saat hingga suara lenguhan terdengar dari bibir Kyungsoo.

"Sudah Jongin, nanti kau terlambat"Kyungsoo berkata setelah Jongin melepaskan ciumanya saat Kyungsoo memukul dadanya karena sudah mulai kehabisan nafas.

Jongin masih terdiam, memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan dalam tapi susah untuk di artikan. Jemarinya terulur untuk membelai rambut halus Kyungsoo, sedangkan jemari mungil Kyungsoo bergerak mengusap bibir Jongin untuk membersihkan noda lipsticknya yang menempel di bibir Jongin akibat ciuman yang cukup brutal tadi.

"Aku berangkat dulu"Jongin berpamitan seraya membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan dan jangan lupakan makan siangmu saat tiba waktunya nanti"Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan Jongin kemudian memberikan kecupan lembut di pipi Jongin.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya untuk memulai aktifitasnya hari itu dengan senyum yang mengembang. Ia melajukan mobilnya menuju ke arah kantor setelah melambaikan tangan pada Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri di depan rumah mengantar kepergiannya dengan senyum cerah yang terus terlihat di bibirnya.

.

Hari masih sore ketika Jongin keluar dari kantor, ia sudah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanya hari itu dengan cepat. Sesuai perkiraanya, hanya dalam waktu empat hari, ia sudah mampu menyelesaikan semua urusan pekerjaannya. Masih ada tiga hari bagi Jongin untuk menikmati liburan bersama Kyungsoo.

Tapi sebelum itu Jongin akan menyelesaikan sesuatu terlebih dahulu dan untuk itu kini Jongin membawa mobilnya ke sebuah area pemakaman setelah sebelumnya membeli sebuket bunga mawar merah.

Jongin menepikan mobilnya di tempat parkir yang terdapat di area pemakaman itu, kemudian ia membawa langkah kakinya menuju sebuah pusara dengan nama Park Sunmi yang tercetak di nisannya. Seperti biasanya Jongin membersihkan makam Sunmi dari rumput liar yang tumbuh lalu menaruh buket bunga yang di bawanya.

"Anyeong Sunmi, aku datang"Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum kembali melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Ini adalah terakhir kalinya aku mengunjungimu, karena aku sudah memutuskan untuk melepaskanmu. Seperti apa yang kau sampaikan dalam suratmu, akhirnya aku menemukan seseorang itu. Seseorang yang mampu membuatku kembali berani untuk menatap masa depanku. Awalnya aku ragu tapi sekarang aku yakin dengan perasaanku dan aku ingin memulai kembali merajut hari-hari yang bahagia di masa depan. Terima kasih karena kau pernah hadir dalam hidupku Sumni, aku tidak akan melupakan kebahagiaan yang pernah kau berikan di masa lalu karena aku akan menjadikan itu sebagai pengalaman yang sangat berharga. Hari ini aku tidak akan mengucap maaf karena aku melepasmu tanpa penyesalan sedikitpun, aku yakin kau mengerti dan turut berbahagia atas keputusanku. Selamat tinggal Sunmi, semoga kau selalu bahagia di sana dan aku juga akan menggapai kebahagiaanku di sini"

Setelah menyelesaikan perkataanya Jongin mengeluarkan dua buah cincin dari dalam saku jas yang di pakainya kemudian menguburnya di samping makam Sunmi. Cincin itu adalah cincin lamaran yang di tinggalkan Sunmi saat ia pergi meninggalkan Jongin setelah menolak lamarannya. Jongin memandang nisan Sunmi seraya mengambil nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya kembali sesaat kemudian. Lalu dengan sebuah senyum yang terlukis di bibirnya Jongin kemudian berbalik untuk pergi melangkah menjauh dari makam Sunmi tanpa berbalik sedikitpun. Kelegaan memenuhi hati Jongin saat itu, beban berat karena rasa bersalah yang ia klaim sebagai cinta yang tak lupakan selama ini telah hilang seketika. Keputusannya untuk melupakan cinta masa lalunya tak akan pernah ia sesali.

.

Hari sudah malam tapi Jongin belum pulang, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo khawatir terlebih saat itu tengah hujan deras dan ketika ia mencoba menghubungi Jongin ia hanya di jawab oleh operator yang mengalihkan panggilanya. Dua jam telah berlalu dari 3 hari jam pulang Jongin selama bekerja di _**Jepang**_ ini. Kyungsoo terus berjalan bolak-balik ke depan dan ke belakang untuk menghilangkan rasa khawatirnya sampai akhirnya ia bisa bernafas lega saat suara deru mobil Jongin terdengar di halaman rumahnya. Kyungsoo langsung berlari ke pintu depan untuk menyambut Jongin.

"Maaf Soo, aku terlambat. Jalananya macet karena hujan deras dan ponselku mati karena aku lupa tidak mengisi daya saat di kantor tadi"Jongin langsung mengemukakan alasan keterlambatanya saat mendapati wajah khawatir Kyungsoo saat menyambut kedatangannya.

"Gwaenchanha, aku lega sekarang karena kau sudah sampai di rumah dengan selamat, apa kau kehujanan? rambutmu basah"Kyungsoo menjawab seraya mengusap rambut Jongin yang basah.

"Hanya sedikit, karena tak ada payung di mobil jadi aku sedikit berlari sampai ke dalam rumah"

"Cepat bersihlan badanmu, jangan lupa cuci rambutmu juga. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita"

Jongin langsung menuruti perkataan Kyungsoo dan langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo langsung menuju dapur untuk menghangatkan makanan yang telah di masaknya sejak sore tadi karena sudah mulai dingin.

Kyungsoo masih berkutat di dapur ketika sebuah lengan kekar melingkari pinggang rampingnya dan juga sentuhan dari bibir hangat terasa menyapu leher jenjangnya.

"Kau sudah selesai Jongin, aku membuat lemon hangat untukmu, nanti kau bisa meminumnya setelah makan malam agar badanmu hangat"Kyungsoo berkata seraya membereskan peralatan masaknya.

"Hmm, gomawo"Jongin memjawab masih dengan posisi yang sama.

"Ayo kita makan, nanti makananya dingin" Kyungsoo membalik badannya dan kini kedua matanya menatap sayu Jongin yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan lembut.

Lalu keduanya menuju ke meja makan untuk menikmati makan malam yang agak sedikit terlambat. Setelah selasai keduanya bergegas untuk beristirahat karena malam semakin larut.

"Maaf telah membuatmu khawatir lagi tadi"Jongin berucap lirih seraya mengusap kepala Kyungsoo yang kini menempel di dadanya.

"Gwaenchanha Jongin"

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku jadi mulai besok aku akan menemanimu jalan-jalan"

"Benarkah?"Kyungsoo langsung bangun dan duduk sambil menatap Jongin menanyakan keseriusanya.

"Iya sayang, karena itu ayo kita tidur sudah malam"Jongin mencubit pipi chubby Kyungsoo sebelum merubah posisinya untuk berbaring tapi Kyungsoo malah diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya membuat Jongin sedikit heran "kenapa Soo?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya merasa ada yang aneh saat tadi kau memanggilku sayang"Kyungsoo menjawab lirih dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"Kau tidak suka?"

"Bukan begitu, aku suka, sangat menyukainya malah"

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang itu akan menjadi panggilanku untukmu. Sini ayo kita tidur sayang, sudah malam dan aku sudah mengantuk"

Jongin kembali mengajak Kyungsoo untuk tidur seraya menepuk dadanya mengisyaratkan pada Kyungsoo untuk berbaring di sana seperti biasanya. Dan tentu saja di sambut Kyungsoo dengan senang hati. Keduanya langsung terlelap setelah menyamankan posisi dan berbagi ciuman mesra.

.

Hari sudah pagi tapi kedua insan itu masih asyik bergelung di dalam selimut tebal. Berbagi pelukan dan juga ciuman di pagi hari. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sudah ingin beranjak sedari tadi tapi Jongin terus mencegahnya dengan alasan ia tidak pergi ke kantor jadi mereka tak perlu sibuk di pagi hari. Jadilah Kyungsoo pasrah saja saat Jongin terus memeluknya, tapi akhirnya mereka beranjak juga ketika hari sudah semakin siang, dan Kyungsoo terus menagih janji Jongin untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan. Setelah bersiap dan memakan sreal untuk sarapan, mereka akhirnya berangkat untuk pergi jalan-jalan dan tujuan pertama mereka hari itu adalah kawasan distrik _**Shibuya**_.

Kyungsoo terlihat sangat menikmati kegiatanya saat mereka telah sampai tujuan. Senyumnya terus mengembang ketika melihat tempat-tempat yang selama ini hanya di lihatnya di televisi. Seperti perempatan padat Shibuya dan juga beberapa pusat fashion maupun restoran yang menyajikan bernagai macam makanan khas _**Jepang.**_ Dan setelah agak lelah berkeliling kini keduanya beristirahat di sebuah bangku panjang seraya menikmati _Hanami_ di _**Yoyogi Park** _ yang letaknya tak jauh dari pusat distrik _**Shibuy** **a**_.

"Woaah, ini indah sekali"Kyungsoo terus mengagumi keindahan bunga sakura yang di lihatnya.

"Kau suka"Jongin bertanya yang di jawab dengan anggukan penuh antusias dari Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau sering ke sini Jongin?"Kyungsoo bertanya tanpa menatap Jongin yang kini tengah menatapnya intens.

"Iya dulu, ketika aku masih bersamaSunmi" Jawaban Jongin sukses mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo yang sedang mengagumi indahnya bunga sakura yang sedang di lihatnya. Kini ia beralih membalas tatapan Jongin yang masih menatapnya penuh arti.

"Kau sudah mendengar dari Chanyeol tentang semua masa laluku "Jongin berkata lirih seraya mengalihkan pandanganya ke depan.

"Itu kemauanya sendiri, aku tak pernah meminta ataupun memaksanya untuk menceritakan tentang kisah masa lalumu"kini Kyungsoo juga memandang ke depan.

"Aku senang karena dia sudah mewakiliku untuk menceritakan kisah itu padamu, mungkin akan sulit jika aku harus menceritakanya sendiri"

"Aku tidak perduli seperti apa masa lalumu Jongin, karena aku menerimamu apa adanya. Aku ingin terus berada di sisimu di masa sekarang dan juga di masa yang akan datang. Aku mencintaimu Jongin" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan mata berkaca setelah pengakuannya.

"Aku tahu itu, kau mengatakan kata itu setiap pagi dan itu membuat hatiku terasa hangat saat mendengarnya"Jongin menggenggam jemari Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu mungkin saat ini kau tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertiku tapi aku akan menunggumu Jongin, sampai kau bisa membuka hatimu untukku dan juga membalas perasaanku"

"Kau tahu Kyungsoo di hari pertama setelah aku pulang dari kantor beberapa hari yang lalu, aku juga datang ke sini. Aku ingin menggali kenaganku yang tersisa saat aku bersama dengan Sunmi. Tapi saat itu bukan kenangan Sunmi yang menenuhi pikiranku melainkan wajah khawatirmu yang yang menungguku jika aku tak juga pulang yang terus memenuhi benakku"Jongin melayangkan tatapan lembut.

"Mianhae"Kyungsoo berkata lirih seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa meminta maaf, itu bukan salahmu. Itu adalah cerminan dari perasaanku yang kini mulai di penuhi olehmu. Senyumanmu, tawamu, tingkah manjamu bahkan saat sedihmu semua terekam jelas di otakku. Awalnya aku ragu dengan perasaan ini tapi semakin hari perasaan ini semakin bertumbuh dengan cepat tanpa bisa aku kendalikan"

"Apa maksudmu Jongin?"Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya beradu tatap dengan Jongin yang kini menatapnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kyungsoo"Jongin menyatakan perasaanya dengan lantang, sementara Kyungsoo masih terdiam karena kaget dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kapan rasa ini tumbuh yang pasti aku mulai menyadarinya saat hatiku terasa sangat sakit dan aku juga merasa sedih ketika hubungan kita memburuk beberapa waktu yang lalu, aku takut kehilanganmu Kyungsoo"Jongin melanjutkan perkataanya seraya menatap Kyungsoo dengan penuh keyakinan, seolah mengartikan bahwa ia bersungguh-sungguh dengan semua ucapannya.

Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Jongin seraya menangis haru tanpa bisa berkata-kata lagi. Ia sangat bahagia saat ini, cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan telah berakhir karena kini Jongin telah membalas cintanya. Begitu pula Jongin, ia juga sangat bahagia dan lega karena setelah mengungkapkan perasaanya.

Jongin melepaskan pelukanya untuk menatap wajah cantik wanita yang di cintainya, yang kini berlinang air mata bahagianya. Di usapnya air mata Kyungsoo yang membasahi pipinya sebelum akhirnya Jongin mendaratkan ciuman lembut di kening kemudian memagut bibir heartshape kesukaanya. Mereka berbagi ciuman mesra tanpa perduli berpasang mata yang memandang ke arah mereka, seolah ingin mengungkapkan pada dunia bahwa saat ini mereka tengah berbahagia.

Tbc

Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan kemarin, ini sengaja aku revisi dan republish karena setelah aku membaca postingan chap ini ternyata banyak kata-kata yang hilang dan itu disaat alur yang penting. Aku kurang teliti saat mengeditnya. Mungkin itu juga terjadi di chap sebelumnya, nanti kalau ada waktu aku akan revisi juga. Untuk next chap aku akan lebih berhati-hati.

Chapter Sembilan hadir dengan beberapa sweet moment nich, tapi maaf ya NC nya aku tunda jadi chap depan karena terlalu panjang jika di gabung di chap ini. Bukan berniat php sich, Cuma agar lebih detail aja alur ceritanya. Maaf kalau ada yang kecewa tapi aku harap reader semua masih sabar untuk menunggu chap selanjutnya. Btw FF ini ga jadi End di chap 10, mungkin nambah 1 atau 2 chap lagi karena masih ada yang mau di ceritain.

Makasih untuk reviews di chap sebelumnya aku selalu baca kok, meskipun aku belum bisa membalasnya. Review kalian selalu jadi semangat aku untuk nulis chap selanjutnya.

Mianhae untuk typo and happy reading…..


	10. Chapter 10

**THIS IS LOVE( GS)**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **All member of EXO**

 **Other cast is Fiction**

 **Rated : M**

Senyum tak pernah pudar dari bibir Kyungsoo maupun Jongin, bahkan jemari keduanya terus tertaut semenjak dari taman sampai kini keduanya tengah berada disebuah studio foto untuk pengambilan gambar. Walaupun mereka sudah menikah tapi mereka belum punya foto pernikahan di rumah mereka. Jadi Jongin sengaja mengajak Kyungsoo untuk ke butik, memilih beberapa wedding dress kemudian membawanya ke studio foto untuk mengabadikan moment mereka dengan berbagai gaya.

Mereka beranjak untuk pulang setelah menyelesaikan sesi pemotretan sederhana itu. Kyungsoo masih mengenakan gaun terakhir yang ia pakai saat pemotretan tadi, gaun selutut warna peach dengan bahan brokat yang terlihat sangat cantik. Begitu pula Jongin, ia masih mengenakan tuxedo dengan warna senada. Kyungsoo mengira mereka akan langsung pulang karena kini mereka melalui jalan yang menuju rumah mereka, tapi ternyata Jongin menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah gereja kecil yang ada di lingkungan itu. Begitu turun dari mobil, Jongin langsung menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo untuk di ajak masuk ke dalam gereja yang sepi, hanya ada pendeta dan beberapa suster saja yang sedang melakukan aktifitas mereka.

"Kita memang sudah menikah secara sah menurut aturan pemerintah tapi kita belum mengucapkan janji suci pernikahan. Agar pernikahan kita sempurna, kita akan melakukannya sekarang"Jongin berkata setelah mereka sampai di depan altar yang ada di gereja itu.

Kyungsoo hanya memberikan anggukan yang di sertai senyuman manisnya untuk membalas perkataan Jongin.

Janji suci terucap dengan lancar dari bibir Jongin maupun Kyungso dan acara pemberkatan sederhana itu di lanjutkan dengan pemasangan cincin yang memang telah di persiapkan oleh Jongin sebelumnya. Entah kapan Jongin membeli cincin itu karena seingat Kyungsoo mereka tidak singgah di toko perhiasan tadi. Mungkin Jongin sudah mempersiapkan sebelumnya, Jongin benar-benar penuh kejutan hari ini.

Selama ini mereka hanya memakai cincin saat mereka menghadiri acara resmi saja. Dan mulai hari ini keduanya akan selalu memakai cicin itu setiap saat karena cincin itu adalah lambang status mereka sebagai pasangan suami istri yang sesungguhnya.

.

Hari sudah malam ketika keduanya sampai di rumah, hari yang sangat panjang dan penuh kejutan untuk Kyungsoo yang membuat senyum terus mengembang dari bibir heartshapenya.

"Sayang aku lapar, kita pesan makanan saja ya untuk makan malam"Jongin berkata setelah menghabiskan sebotol air putih yang di ambilnya dari lemari pendingin.

"Kenapa harus pesan? aku akan memasak, masih ada bahan makanan di kulkas"Kyungsoo menghampiri Jongin setelah meletakkan tas belanjaan di dalam kamar.

"Andwe nanti kau lelah. Masih ada yang harus kita lakukan sayang, jadi kau harus menyimpan tenagamu untuk nanti"

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?"Kyungsoo bertanya dengan tampang polosnya membuat Jongin gemas dan langsung memeluk tubuh mungil kesayanganya itu.

"Rahasia, kau akan tahu nanti. Sekarang kau mandi dulu, dan aku akan menunggu pengantar makanan datang"Jongin mengusak rambut Kyungsoo kemudian memberikan kecupan di dahi sebelum Kyungsoo pergi kekamar mandi.

Mereka menikmati makan malam itu dengan lahap, sepertinya mereka sangat lapar setelah beragam aktifitas yang mereka lakukan sepanjang sore hingga malam ini. Jongin memutuskan untuk langsung makan tanpa mandi terlebih dahulu seperti apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan.

Setelah selesai makan dan bersantai sebentar barulah Jongin menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sudah berada di tempat tidur, bersandar di kepala ranjang seraya memainkan ponselnya, membalas beberapa pesan chat dari Baekhyun setelah siang tadi Kyungsoo mengirim fotonya ketika ia tengah berjalan-jalan di Shibuya. Kyungsoo juga menceritakan semua hal bahagia yang terjadi hari ini yang di sambut ucapan selamat oleh sang sahabat.

"Sedang apa sayang?"Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo seraya mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil, sedangkan tubuhnya hanya tertutupi oleh bathrobe yang membuatnya terlihat sexy.

"Kau sudah selesai?, aku sedang membalas pesan chat dari Baekhyun. Mereka mengucapkan selamat untuk kita"

Kyungsoo meletakkan ponselnya di atas nakas, kemudian setengah berdiri dengan lututnya di belakang Jongin, jemari mungilnya menggantikan jemari Jongin yang tengah sibuk mengusak rambut basahnya dengan handuk.

"Mereka?"

"Baekhyun sedang bersama dengan Chanyeol sekarang"Kyungsoo menjawab di sela kegiatanya mengeringkan rambut Jongin.

Jongin langsung naik ke tempat tidur begitu rambutnya sudah cukup kering, memerangkap tubuh mungil Kyungsoo di bawahnya seraya memberikan ciuman mesra di bibir hearthshapenya.

"Aku sudah siapkan piyama sayang, tidak di pakai dulu?"Kyungsoo mengusap lembut pipi Jongin setelah keduanya mengakhiri ciuman mereka.

"Tidak, buat apa pakai piyama kalau nantinya akan di lepas lagi"Jongin kembali memberikan kecupan singkat setelah mengatakanya seraya memberikan kerlingan mata yang cukup menggoda.

"Eoh"hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo, ia masih mencerna kata-kata yang di ucapkan oleh sang suami.

"Ini malam pertama kita sayang"

"Malam pertama"Kyungsoo berucap lirih.

"Malam ini aku akan menjadikanmu milikku sepenuhnya, aku akan menyempurnakan pernikahan kita"Jongin memberikan kecupan di puncak kepala Kyungsoo sebelum melanjutkan perkataanya "akhirnya penantianku berakhir juga sayang, aku akan menyentuhmu sepenuhnya dengan cinta, kita akan melebur menjadi satu atas nama cinta bukan sekedar nafsu semata, itulah alasanku menundanya selama ini"Jongin menatap mata bulat yang kini terlihat berkaca-kaca dan tak lama kemudian kristal bening mengalir membasahi pipi chubby itu.

"Mianhae Jongin, aku sudah berprasangka buruk padamu"Kyungsoo berucap di sela isakan haru setelah mendengar jawaban manis yang Jongin ungkapkan atas pertanyaan yang ada di benaknya selama ini.

"Jangan menangis di malam bahagia kita sayang, semuanya sudah berlalu dan kini saatnya kita memulai hari yang bahagia tanpa adanya air mata kesedihan seperti sebelumnya" Jongin mengusap air mata Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jongin"Kyungsoo menatap lekat kedalam manik hitam yang kini juga tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh cinta.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo"Jongin membalas perkataan sang istri sebelum memberikan kecupan tanda cinta di puncak kepalanya.

Kecupan tanda cinta itu sekaligus menandakan awal di mulainya malam pertama mereka. Kini keduanya tengah tenggelam dalam ciuman mesra yang berangsur menjadi ciuman panas. Bibir mereka terus menempel, saling menghisap tanpa jeda. Tak hanya jadi pihak yang pasif, Kyungsoo berusaha untuk mengimbangi sang suami dengan membuka bibirnya dan membiarkan suaminya mengecap apa yang ada di dalamnya.

"Eunghmmmmh"

Lenguhan tertahan Kyungsoo mulai terdengar seiring panasnya pergumulan bibir mereka dan hal itu membuat Jongin semakin bersemangat untuk menuju ke pergerakan selanjutnya. Kini bibir Jongin telah turun menuju leher putih Kyungsoo mengecup seluruh bagian kulit putih itu untuk kemudian mengukir tanda merah keunguan di sana.

Kyungsoo hanya mampu memejamkan matanya seraya menggigit kecil bibirnya menahan desahan yang sebenarnya ingin terus terlontar dari bibir mungilnya saat Jongin memanjakan tubuhnya saat itu. Terlebih kini tangan terampil Jongin mulai membuka kancing piyama yang di kenakan Kyungsoo untuk selanjutnya menangkup bulatan kenyal dengan pucuk yang sudah mulai mengeras di bagian dada Kyungsoo. Awalnya hanya mengusap tapi lama-lama usapan itu berubah menjadi remasan lembut agak sedikit nakal.

"Jonginieehhhhhhh"

Kyungsoo tak mampu lagi menahan desahannya ketika bibir Jongin sudah berada di puncak dadanya, mengisap kuat serta memainkan nipple mungil itu dengan lidahnya. Sebelah tangan Jongin juga terus memilin nipple yang lainnya seolah tak ingin membiarkan bagian dada itu terbengkalai begitu saja. Jongin melakukan hal itu bergantian dan berulang kali selama beberapa saat membuat namanya terus terucap dari bibir Kyungsoo melalui lenguhannya.

Mereka kembali menikmati ciuman panas yang terasa lebih intim karena kini keduanya dalam keadaan hampir polos. Hanya celana dalam saja yang masih tersisa menutupi bagian intim tubuh mereka. Itupun mungkin hanya sebentar karena jemari Jongin sudah mulai masuk ke dalam celana yang membungkus organ intim Kyungsoo yang kini mulai sedikit basah akibat foreplay yang tengah mereka lakukan. Dalam sekejap saja kini Kyungsoo sudah polos, kulit putih yang melapisi tubuhnya sudah penuh dengan bercak merah hasil karya Jongin yang terus membubuhkan kiss mark di setiap jengkal tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Sudah siap sayang?"Jongin berbisik seraya menatap wajah cantik yang merona merah dengan peluh yang mulai membasahi kening dan pipi chubbynya.

Kyungsoo hanya memberikan anggukan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, kalau harus jujur sebenarnya ia merasa agak sedikit gugup dan juga takut karena menurut bukuyang ia baca maupun apa yang pernah di lihatnya dalam film, hubungan intim untuk pertama kali itu akan terasa sakit.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut sayang, tapi jika masih terasa sakit kau bisa melampiaskan rasa sakitmu pada tubuhku"

Jongin berkata sebelum memberikan kecupan lembut di puncak kepala Kyungsoo. Ia tahu kegugupan yang tengah melanda sang istri, karenanya ia berusaha untuk membuat Kyungsoo nyaman dengan memberikan kecupan dan ciuman hangat agar nantinya bisa mengurangi rasa sakit yang dirasakan Kyungsoo karena kegiatan intim yang akan mereka lakukan untuk pertama kalinya.

Jongin telah membuka kain terakhir yang menutupi organ vitalnya yang berukuran jumbo, dan kini terpampang jelas tubuh sexy Jongin yang membuat Kyungsoo terpana hingga mata bulatnya tak berkedip sedikitpun seolah mengagumi pahatan sempurna di hadapannya.

Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya ketika Jongin mulai bergerak untuk mempersiapkan kegiatan inti mereka dengan membuka lebar paha Kyungsoo hingga membuat organ kewanitaan Kyungsoo terbuka, siap untuk menerima kejantanan Jongin yang kini mulai menyapa dengan cara menggesek lebut dengan ujungnya.

Kyungsoo hanya mampu menggigit bibir bawahnya merasakan sesuatu yang menggelitik dalam dirinya. Dan melihat hal itu tanpa menunggu lama Jongin langsung meraup bibir Kyungsoo untuk di pagut mesra seperti biasanya. Pagutan lembut itu mampu membuat Kyungsoo terlena sampai ia tak menyadari kini Jongin tengah mulai menggerakkan kejantanannya untuk menembus dinding kewanitaanya dengan sekali hentakan.

"Ahhhhhhh, Jonginnnnn sakit… hiks,hiks,hiks"Kyungsoo merasakan perih yang teramat sangat pada organ kewanitaanya seiring cairan merah yang juga menetes di sprei putih yang menjadi saksi bahwa kini ia telah sempurna menjadi istri dari Kim Jongin.

"Mianhae sayang"Jongin berbisik lirih seraya memberikan kecupan lembut di bibir kyungsoo untuk menenangkannya.

Jongin menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi chubby Kyungsoo dengan jarinya, di tatapnya wajah cantik itu sebelum ia memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan untuk kemudian kembali meraup bibir hearthshape Kyungsoo yang sudah mulai membengkak .

Mereka kembali terlarut dalam ciuman mesra, dan Jongin berusaha untuk kembali menyentuh titik-titik sensitive Kyungsoo untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit. Ia terus memagut bibir dan juga kembali meremas buah dada Kyungsoo serta memilin nipplenya yang membuat Kyungsoo kembali melenguh tertahan dalam ciumannya. Dan setelah mendengar lenguhan Kyungsoo, Jongin kini mulai menggerakkan bagian pinggulnya yang sejak tadi hanya diam saat ia masih berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo.

Jongin menarik kenjantanannya perlahan untuk kemudian menghujamkannya kembali dengan gerakan yang lembut. Sedikit terasa sulit tapi begitu nikmat karena kewanitaan Kyungsoo yang masih sempit seolah mencengkeram erat kejantananya.

"Ahhh….sak-ahh….ahhh"

Tautan bibir mereka terlepas, desahan kesakitan masih terdengar dari bibir Kyungsoo tapi Jongin tak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia terus menggerakkan pinggulnya dan mulai menambah kecepatan.

"Eunghhh…Jonginnn….ahhh…eunghhh"

Desahan nikmat mulai terdengar dari bibir Kyungsoo seiring hujaman kejantanan Jongin yang tepat mengenai titik sensitive di organ kewaitaannya dan hal itu membuat Jongin semakin bersemangat untuk terus menghujam organ kewanitaan Kyungsoo dengan keras dan cepat.

"Eunghh…ahhh…eunghhh" Kyungsoo mulai merasakan kenikmatan dari kegiatan mereka dengan terus melenguh.

"Sayang…oughhh…ahhh" Jongin juga mulai mengeluarkan desahan suara beratnya menandakan bahwa ia juga sangat menikmati kegiatan intim mereka.

Desahan mereka masih terus bersahutan selama beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya Jongin merasakan kejantananya yang semakin membesar dan berkedut di dalam sana, hampir siap memuntahkan cairannya. Begitu pula Kyungsoo yang sudah merasa tak mampu lagi menahan cairan yang hampir keluar dari organ kewanitaanya.

"Jong…inn…ak—ku..eumhhhh"Kyungsoo tak melanjutkan perkataanya karena Jongin telah meraup bibirnya.

"Bersama sayang, kita nikmati puncak ini bersama-sama, tunggu sebentar lagi"

Setelah menyelesaikan perkataanya Jongin kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk menghujamkan kejantananya ke dalam organ kewanitaan Kyungsoo dengan semakin kuat, hingga pada tiga tusukan terakhir….

"Jonginnnnnnn…..ahhhhhhhhh"

"Kyungsoo sayanggg….ahhhhhh"

Lenguhan panjang keduanya menandakan bahwa mereka telah sama-sama mencapai puncak yang mereka daki malam itu. Cairan cinta mereka melebur menjadi satu di dalam gua hangat Kyungsoo hingga meluber membasahi paha dalamnya karena tak tertampung saking banyaknya.

"Saranghae, Kyungsoo" Jongin memberikan kecupan lembut di puncak kepala Kyungsoo setelah ia menetralkan pernafasannya untuk kemudian melepas menyatuan organ intim mereka.

 _"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jongin"_ Kyungsoo hanya membalas prnyataan Jongin dalam hati karena ia masih sibuk menetralkan nafasnya yang masih tersengal pasca pencapaiannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Kyungsoo langsung tertidur karena kelelahan, sedangkan Jongin masih terjaga seraya menatap wajah damai istrinya yang tengah tertidur dengan senyuman yang terus tersungging dari bibirnya.

Sebenarnya ia masih ingin menikmati hangatnya malam itu dengan kegiatan intim tapi melihat Kyungsoo yang kelelahan seperti saat ini, ia tak tega dan lebih memilih untuk membiarkan istrinya beristirahat. Dan tak lama kemudian, ia juga menyusul sang istri untuk menuju ke alam mimpinya.

.

Hari masih gelap dan dinginnya udara pagi masih terasa menusuk di kulit, masih jam 4 pagi saat itu. Kyungsoo telah terjaga untuk menatap seseorang yang tengah terlelap sambil mendekap tubuh mungilnya erat memberikan kehangatan yang kini menjadi candu untuknya. Dengan gerakan perlahan Kyungsoo bergerak untuk memberikan kecupan lembut di pipi dan juga bibir Jongin yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Rona merah menghiasi pipi chubby Kyungsoo saat kegiatan panas semalam kembali memenuhi ingatanya. Tersenyum malu-malu seraya memejamkan mata tanpa menyadari ada sepasang mata yang tengah menatap dengan senyum simpul terukir indah di bibir tebalnya. Akhirnya sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo.

"Masih gelap sayang, kenapa sudah bangun heum?"Jongin berucap setelah mendaratkan kecupan sambil membelai rambut panjang Kyungsoo yang terasa sedikit basah karena keringat semalam.

"Entahlah, aku terbangun dan tidak mengantuk lagi. Mian, aku tidak bermaksud membangunkanmu"Kyungsoo menatap Jongin, jemari mungilnya mengusap pipi sang suami dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita melakukan olahraga pagi saja"

"Tidak mau, aku malas turun dari tempat tidur lagi pula udaranya masih dingin diluar"

"Kita tidak harus turun dari tempat tidur untuk melakukan olahraga pagi,sayang"Jongin berkata seraya merubah posisinya dengan mengurung tubuh mungil Kyungsoo di bawahnya.

Kyungsoo hanya tersipu saat mengetahui maksud perkataan suaminya. Tanpa menunggu lama keduanya telah memulai sesi pemanasan untuk olahraga pagi mereka dengan ciuman hangat dan mesra. Lenguhan dan desahan mesra mengalun mengiringi detik dan menit yang berjalan selanjutnya hingga fajar pagi menampakkan cahayanya.

.

.

Mata bulat itu terusik oleh sinar matahari yang menembus melalui celah jendela kamar, sengatan panasnya juga mulai menimbulkan keringat di badan mungil yang masih terbalut oleh selimut tebal. Kyungsoo membuka matanya, mengedarkan pandanganya mencari sang suami yang tak ada lagi di sampingnya.

"Sudah bangun, sayang?"

Jongin menyapa setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, penampilanya terlihat segar walaupun ia hanya mengenakan kaos oblong warna putih dan juga boxer tapi tak mengurangi kadar ketampanannya.

"Eoh, kau sudah bangun rupanya" balas Kyungsoo seraya bangun dari posisinya untuk duduk dengan bersandar di kepala ranjang, masih dengan berbalut selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang masih naked.

"Mau mandi?, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu"Jongin berucap setelah mendaratkan kecupan lembut di puncak kepala sang istri yang kemudian di balas oleh dengan aggukan tanda persetujuannya.

Jongin menggendong Kyungsoo ala bridal untuk menuju ke kamar mandi, awalnya Kyungsoo bersikeras menolak dan hendak berjalan sendiri tapi saat ia mencoba bergerak turun dari tempat tidur tanpa sengaja rintihan keluar dari bibirnya saat merasakan nyeri di sekitar organ intimnya. Akhirnya Kyungsoo menurut saja saat Jongin menggendongnya, walaupun sebanarnya ia sangat malu dengan keadaannya yang masih full naked saat itu.

Setelah mengantarkan Kyungsoo ke kamar mandi, Jongin bergerak untuk merapikan tempat tidur mereka yang berantakan. Mengganti sprei dan selimut yang kotor karena aktifitas malam mereka, setelah itu ia bergegas menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan yang lebih tepatnya adalah makan siang dengan menu sarapan karena saat itu sudah hampir jam sebelas siang.

Jongin tengah menata makanan di meja, yang berupa empat potong roti bakar isi coklat, dua gelas susu serta satu mangkuk besar potongan apel dan juga strawberry. Ia tersenyum sambil memandang hasil karnyanya, hari ini ia ingin memanjakan sang istri.

"Sudah selesai, sayang"Jongin membalik badanya saat lengan mungil Kyungsoo melingkari pingganya.

"Harusnya tadi kau bangunkan aku, jadi kau tidak repot menyiapkan sarapan dan juga berbenah kamar seperti ini"Kyungsoo berkata seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya membuatnya terlihat semakin imut.

"Hari ini aku ingin memanjakanmu sayang, jadi aku akan menggantikan semua tugasmu kecuali memasak karena aku benar-benar tidak bisa untuk itu. Nah, sekarang ayo kita makan"

Jongin membawa Kyungsoo untuk duduk di meja makan, menikmati makan siang dengan menu yang seharusnya adalah menu sarapan sederhana buatan Jongin. Dan setelah itu mereka menikmati waktu santai dengan menonton televisi sambil menikmati potongan buah segar. Beberapa saat kemudian Jongin kembali ke dapur karena Kyungsoo ingin minum jus strawberry saat melihat iklan di tv yang menampilkan segarnya jus strawberry jika di nikmati saat musim panas seperti saat itu. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo ingin membuatnya sendiri tapi Jongin melarangnya, jadilah ia hanya menunggu dengan senyum yang terus menghiasi bibirnya melihat Jongin sibuk berkutat dengan alat dapur untuk membuatkan jus.

Ketika tengah asyik dengan kegiatannya tiba-tiba ponsel Kyungsoo bergetar dan terlihat tanda panggilan video dari sang mertua terlihat di lapar ponselnya. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menggeser icon di ponselnya untuk menjawab panggilan video tersebut.

"Hallo eomma, apa kabar?"Kyungsoo melambaikan tanganya di depan ponsel yang menampilkan wajah Ny. Kim yang tengah tersenyum saat melihat wajahnya.

 _"Halo sayang, eomma baik-baik saja. Bagaimana kabarmu di sana?"_

"Aku dan Jongin baik saja eomma"

 _"Apa Jongin masih sibuk sampai tak membawamu pergi jalan-jalan selama kalian di sana?"_

"Tidak eomma, Jongin sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanya di sini dan kemarin kami sudah berjalan-jalan ke Shibuya jadi hari ini kami memutuskan untuk beristirahat"

"Hari ini Kyungsoo sedang tak boleh banyak bergerak eomma jadi aku menyuruhnya untuk diam saja di rumah"Jongin langsung bergabung dengan obrolan setelah meletakkan jus di meja.

 _"Kenapa? Apa Kyungsoo sakit?"Wajah Ny. Kim terlihat cemas mendengar ucapan Jongin_

"Eoh, ti-dak eomma"Kyungsoo menjawab dengan terbata.

"Kenapa bilang seperti itu pada eomma Jongin, aku malu"Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandanganya pada Jongin, berbicara dengan mempoutkan bibirnya.

Bukannya menjawab Jongin malah memberikan kecupan singkat untuk kemudian berlari menghindar dari amarah Kyungsoo karena telah menggodanya.

"Jonginnnnn"teriakan Kyungsoo terdengar, sebelum ia tersadar dan akhirnya menutup mulut saat mengingat ia belum mengahiri panggilan dari sang mertua.

"Eomma mianhae, Jongin menggodaku"tanpa sadar Kyungsoo merajuk yang membaut sang mertua tersenyum melihat tingakahnya.

 _"Gwaencanhayeo sayang, Jongin memang seperti itu"_

"Eomma, ingin di bawakan apa untuk oleh-oleh nanti? Besok kami akan bebelanja sebelum pulang"

 _"Eomma tidak ingin apa-apa sayang, yang penting kalian pulang dengan selamat dan jangan lupa datang ke rumah setelah pulang nanti, eomma merindukan kalian"_

"Ne arraseo, eomma"

Jawaban Kyungsoo mengahkiri obrolan menantu dan mertua siang itu, dan setelah itu Kyungsoo langsung menyusul Jongin menuju ke kamar menikmati siang menjelang sore itu dengan mengobrol dan juga bercanda.

.

.

Hari sudah malam, setelah memasak dan makan malam bersama pasangan pengantin baru itu kembali menikmati malam panas di atas ranjang. Keduanya tengah berciuman panas di mana kini Kyungsoo tengah berada di atas pangkuan Jongin yang duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang. Keduanya dalam kondisi naked, bibir bertaut, dada menempel, dan organ intimpun menyatu. Setelah puas berciuman Jongin kemudian membantu Kyungsoo untuk menggerakkan tubuh mungilnya naik turun, desahan terus mengalun dari bibir keduanya.

"Eunghhh Jonginnnnhhh"

Kyungsoo melenguh saat mencapai puncaknya, tubuh lemasnya menyandar di bahu tegap Jongin. Hubungan intim dengan posisi seperti itu membuat Kyungsoo dengan mudah mencapai puncak karena kejantanan Jongin bisa masuk sangat dalam dan langsung mengenai titik sensitive organ intimnya.  
Jongin merebahkan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang masih mentralkan pernafasan pasca pencapaian pertamanya, tanpa melepaskan penyatuan organ intim mereka. Jongin belum mencapai puncaknya jadi kini Jongin kembali merangsang Kyungsoo dengan cara meremas dan menghisap nipple mungil Kyungsoo yang kini agak sedikit membengkak setelah di mainkannya sejak foreplay tadi.

"Jongiinnn, eunghhhh"

Lenguhan mulai terdengar dan itu artinya Kyungsoo telah siap untuk kembali menerima hujaman kejantanan Jongin. Tanpa menunggu lama Jongin langsung menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun.

"Ohhh..sayang…nghhh..sssh..ohh"

Jongin mendesah merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa saat tanpa di sangka Kyungsoo menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk mengimbangi gerakan Jongin.  
Tanpa orang tahu sebenarnya beberapa waktu yang lalu saat hubungan intim mereka masih sebatas foreplay, Kyungsoo sering membawa buku tentang pengetahuan sex, ia juga menonton beberapa film dengan adegan ranjang di dalamnya. Bukan untuk kesenangan semata, Kyungsoo melakukan itu untuk belajar agar dia bisa memuaskan sang suami seperti apa yang coba di lakukanya sekarang ini.

"Kyungsoo…ahh…enak sekaliih sayang…eghhh"

"Jongin…ahhh….cepp-att…aku..ahhh"

Kyungsoo tak mampu lagi berkata ketika Jongin mengabulkan permintaannya dengan bergerak semakin cepat menghujamkan kejantanannya di dalam organ kewanitaan Kyungsoo. Hingga tak lama kemudian lenguhan panjang terdengar dari bibir keduanya yang menandakan bahwa mereka telah mencapai puncaknya bersama-sama.

"Kau hebat sayang, gomawo. Aku mencintaimu"Jongin memberikan kecupan sebelum melepas penyatuan mereka.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Jongin"Kyungsoo menjawab lirih diantara kegiatannya menetralkan nafas yang masih tersengal pasca pencapaian keduanya.

Tak lama kemudian keduanya mulai terlelap dengan posisi saling berpelukan seperti biasanya hingga pagi menjelang. Kegiatan intim di malam kedua itu terasa sangat luar biasa hingga mereka cukup puas hanya dengan melakukannya satu kali.

.

Mentari pagi menyapa dua insan yang masih terbungkus di dalam selimut tebal hingga salah satu dari mereka kini mulai bergerak karena terusik oleh cahaya pagi yang menembus kamar mereka. Kyungsoo bergerak perlahan untuk turun dari tempat tidur setelah sebelumnya memberikan ciuman lembut di pipi Jongin yang masih terlelap dalam mimpinya. Setelah memakai celana dalam dan juga baju yang terlihat kebesaran di bandannya yang merupakan baju milik Jongin, Kyungsoo melangkah menuju ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka kemudian langsung pergi ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan.

Hanya dalam waktu kurang dari dua jam, beberapa masakan telah tersedia di meja makan. Senyum terlihat dari bibir hearthshape Kyungsoo manandakan bahwa ia puas dengan hasil karyanya. Setelah itu Kyungsoo kembali ke dapur untuk membesihkan beberapa alat masak dan berniat untuk mandi setelahnya kemudian membangunkan sang suami jika ia sudah rapi nanti. Tapi sepertinya rencana Kyungsoo tak berjalan dengan lancar saat lengan kekar Jongin telah melingkar di pinggang rampingnya.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun sayang"Kyungsoo mengusap lengan Jongin seraya menempelkan pipinya pada pipi Jongin yang kini menumpukan dagunya di pundak Kyungsoo.

"He'em, kau bangun pagi sekali sayang. Memang tidak lelah eum?"

"Tidak, aku sangat segar dan bersemangat saat bangun tadi, apalagi kalau sudah mandi nanti pasti akan terasa lebih segar"

"Kalau begitu kita mandi bersama saja ya agar menghemat waktu dari pada bergantian, bukankah kau bilang ingin berbelanja setelah sarapan nanti?"

"Baiklah, aku akan menyelesaikan ini dulu sebentar lalu kita mandi"

Kyungsoo melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda tadi dengan Jongin tetap memeluknya posesif, walaupun agak sedikit susah bergerak tapi Kyungsoo menikmati posisi itu. Setelah kegiatan dapurnya selesai mereka langsung menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badan yang masih lengket akibat aktifitas malam mereka.

.

Keduanya telah berpakaian rapi setelah menyelesaikan acara mandi bersama, dan kini mereka tengah menikmati sarapan yang telah di persiapkan oleh Kyungsoo beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Makanannya dingin"Kyungsoo berkata seraya mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Tidak apa-apa, masih enak untuk di makan"Jongin membalas di sertai kekehan samar dari bibirnya.

"Harusnya kita mandi saja tadi agar tidak terlalu lama"

"Memang siapa yang menggodaku saat di kamar mandi tadi heum?"Jongin tersenyum menggoda sang istri yang kini tertunduk malu mengingat kegiatan intim mereka saat di kamar mandi tadi.

"Sudah jangan mengingatkanya, aku malu"Kyungsoo berbisik lirih seraya terus menundukkan kepalanya karena malu.

"Aigoo, istriku manis sekali sich"Jongin hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah imut istri tercintanya.

Setelah menikmati sarapan, keduanya langsung menuju ke pusat kota Tokyo untuk jalan-jalan sebentar kemudian berbelanja oleh-oleh. Setelah itu mereka mampir ke sebuah restoran dan langsung pulang setelah selesai menikmati makan siang.

Sesampainya di rumah mereka langsung beristirahat sebentar sebelum di sibukkan dengan acara packing karena mereka akan pulang ke Seoul malam nanti. Lelah sich tapi mau bagaimana lagi, jatah liburan mereka sudah habis, dan mereka harus segera pulang untuk kembali menjalani aktifitas mereka seperti sebelumnya. Walaupun liburan ini terasa singkat tapi itu sangat berarti untuk Kyungsoo maupun Jongin. Mungkin bisa di bilang, keduanya menikmati bulan madu singkat dan sederhana tapi tetap terasa romantis dan sangat berkesan.

TeBeCe

Maaf telat banget update chap 10 ini, leppy ku ngambek dan harus di bawa ke servis. Untuk ga parah jadi bisa cepet selesai dan bisa nulis lagi dech...#curhatdikit.

Chap dengan full NC moga aja pada suka, mungkin agak lebay bahasanya karena aku ga bisa bikin NC yang to the point gitu. Mohon di maklumi ya…  
Oh ya chap 9 udah aku revisi ya, setelah aku baca kemarin ternyata banyak kata yang hilang di postingan chap 9 karena aku kurang teliti membacanya sebelum posting. Mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya….

Makasih untuk yang udah ninggalin review di chap sebelumnya….

Sorry for typo and happy reading….


	11. Chapter 11

**THIS IS LOVE( GS)**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **All member of EXO**

 **Other cast is Fiction**

 **Rated : M**

Liburan singkat telah usai dan kini pasangan suami istri yang makin romantis ini sudah kembali menjalani aktifitas mereka seperti semula. Jongin telah kembali menjalani rutinitasnya di kantor dan Kyungsoo juga sudah kembali di sibukkan dengan tugas akhirnya.

Hari ini Kyungsoo mampir ke mansion Kim terlebih dulu, sepulang dari kampus. Ibu mertuanya sudah menghubungi beberapa kali, menyuruhnya untuk datang. Semenjak pulang dari Jepang Kyungsoo dan Jongin memang belum sempat datang ke kediaman orang tuanya. Rencananya mereka akan berkunjung saat akhir pekan ini tapi sepertinya Nyonya Kim sudah sangat merindukan menantunya hingga ia menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk datang hari itu.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga sayang, eomma sangat merindukanmu"Sang Ibu mertua memeluk Kyungsoo erat.

"Mianhaeyo eomma, karena baru sempat mengunjungi Eomma"Kyungsoo membalas pelukan sang Ibu mertua.

"Kau terlihat semakin cantik Kyungsoo"Ny. Kim melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian jemari lembutnya mengusap pipi chubby Kyungsoo seraya terus menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan sendu dan sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Eomma, ada apa? kenapa eomma terlihat sedih seperti ini?"Kyungsoo menggenggam jemari Ibu mertuanya.

"Eomma tidak sedih sayang, eomma bahagia. Ah bukan, terlalu bahagia sampai eomma ingin menangis rasanya"Ny. Kim tersenyum sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya diam karena tak mengerti maksud dari perkataan sang Ibu mertua.

"Eomma bahagia karena putra kesayangan Eomma telah kembali. Jongin telah kembali menjadi sosok yang hangat dan ceria seperti dulu lalu hubungan kalian juga semakin membaik. Tak ada yang membuat eomma lebih bahagia selain ini semua, terima kasih sayang semua ini adalah hasil dari kesabaranmu mendampingi Jongin selama ini"Ny. Kim meneruskan perkataanya.

"Eomma"kini Kyungsoo yang merasa terharu dan hampir menangis mendengar perkataan Ny. Kim.

Mereka kembali berpelukan untuk saling mengungkapkan rasa bahagia dan juga haru atas perubahan yang telah terjadi pada Jongin saat ini.

"Kalian ini seperti baru berpisah bertahun-tahun saja"Tuan Kim datang dan membuat keduanya melepaskan pelukan.

"Oh, Anyeonghaseyo Appa maaf baru sempat berkunjung"Kyungsoo menyapa Tuan Kim dengan sopan seraya menundukkan kepalanya tanda hormat.

"Tidak apa-apa, Appa tahu kalian sibuk. Malam ini menginap di sini saja, ada yang ingin appa diskusikan dengan Jongin, jadi nanti hubungi suamimu dan suruh pulang ke sini setelah urusan kantornya selesai"Tuan Kim membalas perkataan Kyungsoo

"Baik, Appa"Kyungsoo menyanggupi dengan sopan.

"Eomma setuju, ah yeobo kau sangat memahamiku" Ny. Kim menimpali dengan nada sedikit manja yang di tunjukkan pada suaminya.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah manja Ibu mertuanya. Tuan Kim yang risih langsung pergi. Kyungsoo langsung menghubungi Jongin melalui pesan chat yang langsung di balas oleh Jongin. Senyum merekah di bibir heartshape Kyungsoo begitu mendapat balasan pesan chat dari Jongin. Kyungsoo terlihat seperti gadis belia yang baru saja jatuh cinta, senyum – senyum sendiri sambil terus memainkan ponselnya. Hingga Ny. Kim datang dan menggodanya, Kyungsoo terlihat malu-malu dengan rona merah menghiasi pipinya.

Setelah puas berbincang dengan sang eomma Kyungsoo beralih untuk menemui dan bermain dengan Jonghee. Hingga sore hari mereka terus bermain, Jonghee terlihat sangat senang bisa bertemu dan bermain bersama Kyungsoo. Apalagi Kyungsoo juga membawakan banyak oleh-oleh untuk Jonghee yang ia beli dari Jepang.

.

Seperti biasanya Jongin akan sampai rumah sebelum jam makan malam tiba, setelah menyapa kedua orang tuanya Jongin langsung menuju ke kamarnya untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian sebelum berkumpul untuk makan malam.

"Ah, akhirnya suamiku pulang juga"Kyungsoo menyambut Jongin yang baru masuk ke kamarnya dan memberikan pelukan hangat dan Jongin membalas pelukan Kyungsoo dengan erat menghirup aroma wangi yang menenangkan dari tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu"Jongin bergumam yang membuat senyum cantik terukir di bibir Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana harimu? Apa semua berjalan dengan lancar?"Kyungsoo memandang sendu wajah lelah Jongin setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tentu, aku bekerja keras hari ini sampai-sampai aku kehilangan banyak energy. Badanku lemas karena lelah"Jongin menampakkan wajah sendunya.

Sebuah kecupan singkat menyapa bibir Jongin.

"Aku akan mengembalikan energimu"Kyungsoo berkata sebelum kembali mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir Jongin.

Kyungsoo mulai melumat bibir Jongin dengan lembut, lengannya sudah mengalung indah di leher Jongin. Senyuman kecil terlihat dari bibir Jongin di sela ciuman itu, ia senang mendapati aksi agresif sang istri yang kini sudah mulai memahami kode yang ia berikan.

Jongin tampak mengangkat tubuh mungil Kyungsoo, karena sedari tadi Kyungsoo berjinjit untuk menggapai bibirnya. Kyungsoo juga langsung menyilangkan kakinya di pinggang Jongin begitu Jongin mengangkat tubuhnya. Sesekali tautan bibir mereka terlepas saat keduanya membutuhkan oksigen untuk bernapas sebelum penyatuan bibir itu mereka mulai kembali. Tak ada yang mau mengakhiri ciuman panas itu, keduanya seolah sangat merindukan satu sama lain hingga tak rela untuk terpisah walau sebentar saja.

Tanpa mereka sadari pintu kamar mereka masih terbuka karena saat masuk kamar tadi Jongin lupa menutupnya. Hingga kegiatan panas mereka sempat di saksikan oleh Ny. Kim yang tadinya hendak memanggil mereka untuk makan malam. Tapi setelah melihat anak dan menantunya tengah bermesraan ia memilih untuk meninggalkannya diam-diam dengan senyum terukir di bibirnya.

Setelah mengisi enargi dengan ciuman panas bersama sang istri akhirnya Jongin bergegas untuk mandi, ia sempat mengajak Kyungsoo untuk menemaninya tapi Kyungsoo menolak karena ia sudah mandi lagi pula waktu makan malam hampir tiba. Mereka bisa melewatkan makan malam kalau Kyungsoo menyanggupi ajakan Jongin untuk mandi bersama. Jika mereka tengah di rumah sendiri itu tidak akan jadi masalah tapi mereka sedang di rumah orang tua jadi harus tetap menjaga sikap.

Kyungsoo turun terlebih dahulu setelah menyiapkan baju ganti untuk Jongin. Ia menuju dapur untuk membantu sang eomma menyiapkan makan malam, walaupun ada banyak pelayan tapi Ny. Kim selalu menyiapkan makan malam ataupun sarapan sendiri saat ia sedang tak sibuk. Dan itu yang kini di mulai di contoh oleh Kyungsoo.

Makanan sudah siap, Jongin dan ayahnya sudah datang ke ruang makan untuk segera menikmati makan malam. Jonghee juga ikut bergabung dengan mereka, saat bersama Kyungsoo Jonghee bisa bersikap tenang bahkan ia mau menuruti apapun yang di contohkan oleh Kyungsoo. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Tuan dan Ny. Kim senang. Mereka menikmati makan makan malam dalam suasana hangat dan akrab.

.

Seusai makan mereka menikmati potongan buah sambil mengobrol di ruang tengah, kecuali Jonghee yang sudah tidur setelah selesai makan malam tadi. Jongin duduk berdampingan dengan Kyungsoo di sofa panjang sedangkan orang tuanya duduk di kanan dan kiri mereka di sofa terpisah. Dengan manja Jongin meminta Kyungsoo untuk menyuapi potongan buah ke mulutnya, mau tak mau Kyungsoo melakukannya walaupun sebenarnya ia malu bermesra-mesraan di depan Ayah dan Ibu mertuanya.

"Mulai sekarang kau harus mengurangi kesibukanmu Jongin. Pulanglah tepat waktu dan ajaklah istrimu jalan-jalan saat akhir pekan"sang Eomma membuka pembicaraan.

"Kenapa kau mencemaskannya, selama ini kalau ku lihat Jongin sudah bisa membagi waktu dengan baik"sang Appa menimpali perkataan istrinya.

"Aku selalu pulang tepat waktu eomma, aku lebih memilih menyelesaikannya sisa pekerjaanku di rumah dari pada lembur di kantor jadi eomma tidak perlu khawatir"Jongin membalas.

"Benar eomma. Seperti kata Appa, Jongin memang bisa mengatur waktunya dengan baik. Di sela kesibukannya Jongin selalu menyisihkan waktunya untukku"Kyungsoo menambahkan.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, karena Eomma berharap akan segera mendapat tambahan cucu dari kalian"

Ucapan Ny. Kim sukses membuat Kyungsoo hampir tersedak air yang tengah di minumnya, hingga membuat Jongin khawatir dan terus menanyakan keadaanya sambil menggusap punggung Kyungsoo pelan. Tapi sesaat kemudian mereka kembali tersenyum bersama saat Kyungsoo sudah pulih pasca tersedaknya.

Kyungsoo hanya kaget mendengar perkataan ibu mertuanya tentang cucu karena terus terang saja Kyungsoo belum terpikir tentang hal itu. Hubungannya dengan Jongin baru di mulai beberapa hari yang lalu, dan masih terlalu dini untuk membahas tentang anak.

Hari sudah mulai larut dan Kyungsoo sudah bersiap untuk tidur. Tapi ia merasa susah untuk memejamkan matanya karena Jongin tak ada di sampingnya. Jongin masih berbincang dengan sang ayah di ruang kerjanya, mungkin tengah membicarakan masalah pekerjaan. Dan saat Jongin sampai di kamar, Kyungsoo sudah terlelap dengan memeluk bantal yang biasanya di gunakan oleh Jongin.

Jongin menatap wajah cantik Kyungsoo yang kini tengah terlelap dalam pelukannya. Mengusap pelan rambutnya dan mendaratkan ciuman lembut di puncak kepalanya.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo"Jongin berucap lirih sebelum mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibir Kyungsoo untuk kemudian membawa tubuh mungil Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

* * *

 **xxxXxxx**

* * *

Tanpa terasa sebulan sudah berlalu sejak Kyungsoo dan Jongin memutuskan untuk menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga yang sesungguhnya. Dan selama itu kebahagiaan selalu mewarnai hari-hari mereka. Hampir tak pernah ada pertengkaran yang terjadi dalam hubungan mereka. Jongin kini menjelma menjadi pria yang sangat romantis yang sering memberikan kejutan-kejutan indah untuk Kyungsoo. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Kyungsoo sangat bahagia dan sebisa mungkin ia berusaha untuk menjadi istri yang sempurna untuk Jongin.

Tapi sepertinya badai kecil kini tengah menghampiri rumah tangga Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Sudah hampir seminggu ini Kyungsoo tampak berbeda dari biasanya. Ia lebih banyak diam dengan wajah murung dan tak secerah biasanya. Saat Jongin bertanya, Kyungsoo selalu menjawab kalau ia hanya lelah dan stress karena sebentar lagi ia akan menjalani sidang untuk tugas akhirnya.

Kyungsoo berbohong dan Jongin tahu itu karena menurut laporan dari supir pribadinya, seminggu yang lalu Kyungsoo bertemu dengan kakak dan Ibu tirinya di sebuah café. Dan semenjak itu sikap Kyungsoo jadi berubah, hal itu membuat Jongin sangat penasaran. Jongin masih berusaha untuk bersabar dan menunggu Kyungsoo untuk mengatakanya tapi nyatanya sudah seminggu berlalu tapi Kyungsoo tetap bungkam. Hingga akhirnya kini Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo untuk berbincang serius. Malam ini mereka duduk berdampingan di sofa yang ada di ruang kerja Jongin.

"Katakan semuanya padaku Kyungsoo?, apa yang mereka katakan padamu sampai membuatmu jadi berubah seperti ini?"Jongin memulai pembicaraan.

"Apa maksudmu Jongin?, aku tidak mengerti"Kyungsoo menjawab dengan sedikit gugup.

"Jangan bohong lagi Kyungsoo, aku tahu kalau kau bertemu dengan Ibu dan kakak tirimu seminggu yang lalu dan sejak itu sikapmu berubah. Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu? Apa mereka menyakitimu lagi?"Jongin berusaha untuk berkata dengan lembut agar Kyungsoo mau mengatakan apa yang tengah di simpannya selama ini.

Kyungsoo tetap diam setelah menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Helaan nafas berat terdengar dari bibir Jongin, ia berusaha untuk meredam emosi yang kini sudah mulai menguasai dirinya mengahadapi sikap Kyungsoo yang terus bungkam seperti ini.

"Kyungsoo-ya, apa kau lupa kalau saat ini kita sudah sepakat untuk menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga yang sesungguhnya? dan menurutku dalam hubungan ini antara suami istri tidak selayaknya menyembunyikan masalah mereka satu sama lain"

Jongin berkata dengan nada sendu mencoba memberi pengertian pada sang istri dan usaha Jongin berhasil membuat Kyungsoo tersadar, seketika ia mengarahkan tatapannya ke wajah Jongin dengan raut wajah penuh menyesalan.

"Maafkan aku Jongin, aku hanya tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku bingung , takut dan entahlah"Kyungsoo berkata lirih seraya kembali menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan sepasang mata bulatnya yang kini mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kau bisa berbagi denganku sayang, ceritakan semuanya padaku dan kita akan mencari solusinya bersama-sama"Jongin meraih jemari lembut Kyungsoo untuk di genggamnya erat dan Kyungsoo kembali menatap Jongin untuk mayakinkan dirinya.

"Mereka memaksa untuk tinggal bersama kita Jongin"akhirnya Kyungsoo berucap setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

"Lalu? apa kau menyetujuinya?"Jongin bertanya seraya menghapus jejak air mata yang kini mulai membasahi pipi chubby kyungsoo.

"Mereka masih memberiku kesempatan untuk memikirkannya, tapi sampai sekarang aku masing bingung dan juga takut salah mengambil keputusan. Di satu sisi aku tidak ingin lagi berhubungan dengan mereka, aku tidak mau mereka kembali merusak kehidupan bahagiaku bersamamu seperti dulu mereka menghancurkan kehidupan bahagiaku dengan ayah dan ibuku tapi di sisi lain aku tidak ingin mereka melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu dan juga pada keluargamu. Appa, eomma dan juga Jonghee aku sangat menyayangi mereka, aku tidak ingin menyakiti mereka"butiran bening mulai jatuh membasahi pipi Kyungsoo.

Jongin mendekat dan langsung membawa tubuh mungil Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya. Isak tangis mulai terdengar membuat dada Jongin sesak di penuhi oleh amarah pada orang yang telah membuat orang yang di cintainya menangis seperti ini.

"Jangan menangis sayang, aku akan bicara pada mereka. Aku tahu apa yang mereka inginkan sebenarnya"Jongin berucap setelah Kyungsoo tenang dan berhenti menangis.

"Tapi mereka mempunyai salinan surat perjanjian pernikahan kita Jongin, mereka bilang akan membawa surat itu pada media jika aku sampai menceriatakan semua ini padamu. Aku tidak mau Jongin, kalau media tahu tentang semua ini maka kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu akan terulang lagi bahkan mungkin kali ini akan lebih parah dari yang sebelumnya. Mereka akan menuduhmu dan juga keluargamu membohongi public selama ini dan hal itu pasti akan berdampak buruk pada perusahaan. Biarkan aku saja yang mengahadapi mereka, entah bagaimana caranya tapi aku tidak ingin melibatkanku"Kyungsoo memegang erat jemari Jongin dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Kau adalah istriku Kyungsoo, kau adalah tanggung jawabku jika kau tidak melibatkanku lalu apa gunanya aku di sisimu?"nada tegas terdengar dari ucapan Jongin yang membuat Kyungsoo hanya mampu terdiam.

"Aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu untuk bertemu dengan mereka lagi walau kau memaksa atau menangis sekalipun. Hari ini mereka sudah membuatmu menangis dengan ancaman dan juga kata-kata yang melukai hatimu bukan tidak mungkin mereka akan melukai fisikmu nantinya. Cukup sekali mereka aku biarkan, atas kelancangan mereka menyentuh istri Kim Jongin dengan kekerasan" kini nada marah yang di lontarkan Jongin, yang membuat Kyungsoo sedikit terperangah karena kaget, baru kali ini ia melihat suaminya semarah itu.

"Aku melihat saat kakak tirimu menarik rambutmu di restoran beberapa bulan yang lalu, rasanya saat itu juga aku ingin melaporkannya ke polisi agar ia di penjarakan"

"Jongin…"Kyungsoo menatap Jongin tak percaya atas apa yang di dengarnya, dalam hati kini ia tahu kenapa setelah kejadian itu Jongin menyediakan sopir dan mobil khusus untuknya.

Memikirkan hal itu Kyungsoo tiba-tiba merasa bahagia ternyata sejak awal Jongin sudah mulai peduli padanya tanpa ia ketahui.

"Sekarang percayakan semuanya padaku, aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya. Kau hanya perlu focus saja pada ujianmu nanti, agar kau bisa segera lulus"Jongin kembali berkata lembut yang di sambut anggukan yang sertai senyum kecil yang mulai nampak di bibir Kyungsoo.

"Sudah malam, ayo kita tidur"Jongin menarik Kyungsoo untuk bangun dan mengajaknya untuk ke kamar mereka.

.

Kini Kyungsoo sudah berada di atas Kasur tengah menunggu Jongin yang masih di kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Tapi Kyungsoo terlihat tengah melamun bahkan sampai tidak sadar saat kini Jongin sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Kenapa melamun lagi sayang? Apalagi yang kau pikirkan heumm?"pertanyaan Jongin seketika membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo.

"Ah aku tidak melamun, aku hanya sedang berpikir. Ibu tiriku bilang, ia ingin tinggal bersama kita karena rumah peninggalan ayahku sudah di jual dan uang penjualannya di gunakan untuk melunasi sisa hutang ayah padahal setahuku semua hutang ayahku sudah lunas saat aku setuju untuk menikah denganmu karena dalam perjanjian, keluargamu lah yang akan melunasi hutang-hutang ayahku"Kyungsoo berkata serius seraya menatap Jongin.

"Mungkin itu hanya alasan mereka saja, alasan yang sebenarnya pasti karena mereka butuh uang untuk bertahan hidup dengan gaya mewah seperti yang mereka lakukan selama ini"Jongin membalas dengan santai.

"Padahal rumah itu sangat berarti untukku, walaupun ada kenangan buruk di sana tapi semua kenangan indah bersama Ibuku juga ada di sana"raut sedih kembali terlihat di wajah manis Kyungsoo.

"Jangan sedih sayang, aku sudah punya rencana untuk membeli rumah itu atas namamu. Bukan kita yang akan menempatinya tapi aku ingin rumah itu di jadikan rumah singgah untuk tunawisma yang tidak mampu membayar sewa rumah atau para mahasiswa pendatang yang butuh tempat tinggal sementara. Bagaimana apa kau setuju?"

"Tentu saja aku setuju karena aku bisa mengunjungi rumah itu kapan saja. Gomawo Jongin"Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin yang juga membalas pelukannya.

"Sekalipun ini salah tapi aku merasa bersyukur karena ayahku berhutang pada keluargamu"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena hutang itu aku bertemu bahkan bisa menjadi istrimu. Seorang Kim Jongin chaebol dari keluarga Kim, yang dalam bayanganku saja tidak pernah terlintas. Ini memang terdengar memalukan tapi aku bahagia"Kyungsoo berkata setelah melepaskan pelukannya untuk kemudian menangkup wajah Jongin.

"Itu tidak benar sayang, kita memang menikah karena di jodohkan tapi alasan hutang sama sekali tidak ada di dalamnya"

"Apa maksudmu Jongin? Aku membaca dengan jelas apa yang tertera di berkas perjanjian itu bahwa aku harus menikah denganmu untuk membayar semua hutang ayah pada keluargamu"

Jongin beranjak dari posisinya, kemudian ia mengambil sesuatu yang ada di laci nakas. Lalu ia tersenyum.

"Ini adalah surat yang di titipkan oleh ayahmu pada ayahku"Jongin berkata seraya memberikan amplop putih kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang masih tidak mengerti hanya mengikuti instruksi Jongin, menerima dan kemudian membuka amplop putih dan membuka selembar surat yang terdapat di dalamnya.

 _'Putriku yang cantik Do Kyungsoo, saat kau membaca surat ini ayah pastikan kau sudah menemukan kebahagiaanmu. Kebahagiaan yang tidak pernah ayah berikan padamu selama ini. maafkan ayah nak, karena selama ini ayah sudah membuat hidupmu menderita. Dan kali ini ayah akan menebusnya dengan memastikan masa depanmu pada orang yang tepat. Kim Jongin adalah putra dari sahabat ayah, Kim Jongshik. Ia sangat baik dan sering membantu ayah selama ini, meskipun kami bukan dari kalangan yang sama. Ayah yakin Jongin tak akan jauh berbeda dengan ayahnya. Sekalipun ayah belum pernah bertemu dengannya tapi ayah merasa yakin kalau dia adalah seseorang yang tepat untukmu. Semoga kedepannya kau akan selalu bahagia Kyungsoo, agar ayah tidak terbebani oleh rasa bersalah yang harus ayah tanggung karena tidak bisa mewujudkan pesan terakhir ibumu, untuk membuatmu bahagia. Selamat tinggal Kyungsoo, Ayah selalu mencintaimu'_

"Ayah hiks..hiks..hiks"Kyungsoo tak mampu lagi menahan tangisnya setelah membaca surat dari ayahnya, ia tak menyangka kalau ayahnya sangat menyayanginya di balik sikap dinginnya selama ini.

"Ayahmu bersikap dingin untuk melindungimu sayang, ia tidak ingin Ibu dan saudara tirimu menyiksamu lebih banyak lagi saat tahu bahwa ayahmu sangat menyayangimu. Dan tentang surat perjanjian pernikahan karena jaminan hutang itu sebenarnya palsu karena itu hanya taktik yang di gunakan oleh ayahmu agar ibu tirimu tak mengahalagi pernikahan kita. Itulah yang di katakan oleh ayahku saat memberikan surat dari Ayahmu"Jongin menjelaskan semuanya karena di balik tangisannya Kyungsoo pasti akan memikirkan hal itu.

"Kapan Appa memberikan surat ini Jongin?" dengan suara yang masih serak Kyungsoo bertanya, saat kini ia sudah tak lagi menangis.

"Saat kita berkunjung setelah liburan singkat kita di Jepang, ayah bilang agar menyampaikan surat itu padamu di saat yang tepat dan aku rasa ini saat yang tepat"

"Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa Jongin, yang pasti aku benar-benar merasa bahagia karena semua ini. Ah…aku jadi merindukan ayah dan ibu"

"Aku juga bahagia sayang, mulai sekarang kau tidak boleh bersedih lagi"Jongin memgusap pipi Kyungsoo kemudian mencium bibirnya sekilas.

"Iya, aku janji tidak akan bersedih lagi dan aku juga tidak akan menyembunyikan apapun lagi darimu. Maaf karena telah membuatmu khawatir Jongin"

"Aku maafkan sayang, ayo sekarang kita tidur, besok kita akan berkunjung ke makam orang tuamu. Aku ingin menyapa mereka"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan senyum bahagia menghias bibir heartshapenya, memeluk Jongin kemudian membawanya untuk berbaring. Mereka berciuman sebentar sebelum tidur seperti biasa, tapi tidak sampai melakukan foreplay maupun berhubungan intim karena mereka harus bangun pagi untuk berkunjung ke makam orang tua Kyungsoo keesokan harinya.

Setelah memastikan Kyungsoo telah tidur lelap Jongin bangun dan menuju ke ruang kerjanya. Ia mengambil sebuah file dan membaca beberapa saat. Kemudian ia terlihat menghubungi lalu berbincang dengan seseorang di seberang sana. Seringaian tampak di bibir Jongin ketika ia mengakhiri panggilannya.

.

.

Pagi itu Jongin baru saja sampai di kantor ketika Chanyeol telah menunggu di ruangannya, sepertinya ada hal penting yang akan ia laporkan pagi itu.

"Aku sudah mengurus semuanya Jongin, seperti dugaanmu mereka memilih pilihan yang pertama"Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan.

"Pastikan mereka tidak kembali lagi Hyung, aku tidak ingin mereka mengganggu Kyungsoo lagi"

"Kau tenang saja Jongin, tidak akan ada pergerakan mereka yang terlewat dari pantauan kita karena aku juga menyuruh orang untuk mengawasi mereka setiap harinya"

"Lalu tentang rumah itu bagaimana?"

"Itu juga sudah beres, dokumen pembelian rumah itu sudah ada pada pengacaramu. Dia yang akan mengurus perubahan nama kepemilikan dan juga alih fungsinya"

"Terima kasih banyak hyung, akan kupastikan kau mendapatkan bonus istimewa untuk tugas ini"

"Aku akan menantikannya"

Mereka tesenyum bersama setelah mengakhiri perbincangan siang itu. Di malam Kyungsoo menceritakan masalahnya, Jongin langsung menghubungi Chanyeol untuk mengurus masalah yang terjadi antara Kyungsoo dengan Ibu dan kakak tirinya.

Sebenarnya selama ini Jongin sudah melakukan antisipasi untuk hal itu. Ia sudah punya cukup informasi akurat mengenai semua kejahatan yang Ibu dan kakak tiri Kyungsoo lakukan. Mulai dari pemalsuan data untuk menguasai uang asuransi yang dulu di tinggalkan oleh Ibu Kyungsoo sampai uang asuransi yang di tinggalkan ayah Kyungsoo juga mereka kuasai dengan cara yang sama. Belum lagi beberapa kasus penipuan yang sering mereka lakukan dan juga penganiayaan yang mereka lakukan pada Kyungsoo dulu, semua itu cukup untuk membuat mereka mendekam di penjara.

Tapi jika berhubungan dengan kepolisian akan sedikit beresiko untuk Jongin karena hal itu bisa memancing reaksi media jika sampai ada pihak yang mengambil keuntungan. Akhirnya ia memberikan pilihan yang kini telah di ambil oleh Ibu dan kakak tiri Kyungsoo. Pergi ke Negara yang telah Jongin tentukan dan menjalani hidup di sana dengan fasilitas dan juga sejumlah uang yang di berikan oleh Jongin. Walaupun uang mereka habis, mereka takkan mungkin kembali karena Jongin sudah mengganti kewarganegaraan mereka. Antara uang dan penjara tentunya mereka lebih memilih uang karena sifat mereka yang serakah dan konsumtif.

.

.

.

Badai kecil telah berlalu dan kini kehidupan Jongin dan Kyungsoo kembali damai seperti sebelumnya. Kyungsoo kembali focus untuk menjalani rutinitas kampus dan hari ini adalah hari pelaksanaan ujian untuk tugas akhirnya. Sepertinya semua berjalan lancar karena senyum terlihat dibibir Kyungsoo saat ia keluar dari ruang ujian. Ia berusaha sangat keras beberapa hari ini untuk mempersiapkan ujian akhirnya ini, jadi saat ini Kyungsoo cukup puas dengan semua jawaban atas pertanyaan yang di ajukan saat ujian tadi. Kyungsoo berharap akan mendapatkan nilai yang baik di ujian akhirnya ini.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan riang menuju parkiran dimana supir pribadinya biasa menunggu, tanpa curiga ia langsung naik ke kursi belakang mobil. Kyungsoo merasa aneh karena mobil tak juga berjalan sedangkan biasanya supir akan langsung melajukan mobilnya jika Kyungsoo sudah berada di dalam mobil.

"Ahjussi kenapa tidak jalan?"akhirnya Kyungsoo bertanya tak lama kemudian.

"Mau di antar kemana nona cantik?"

"Jongin!"Kyungsoo memekik kaget saat Jongin bertanya sambil memutar badannya ke belakang, Jongin tersenyum melihat ekspresi kaget Kyungsoo yang begitu lucu karena mata bulatnya yang semakin lebar dan mulutnya menganga.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Dimana ahjussi?"Kyungsoo kembali bertanya setelah pulih dari terkejutnya.

"Aku menyuruh ahjussi untuk pulang karena hari ini aku yang akan jadi supirmu, pindahlah ke depan nona cantik"

Kyungsoo langsung pindah untuk duduk di depan di samping Jongin yang kini duduk di kursi kemudi.

"Ini hadiah untukmu karena sudah bekerja keras untuk ujian hari ini"Jongin memberikan sebuket bunga mawar putih untuk Kyungsoo.

"Gomawo, aku tidak tahu bagaimana hasilnya nanti yang pasti aku sudah berusaha"Kyungsoo berkata di iringi senyum saat menerima bunga dari Jongin.

"Kau pasti akan mendapatkan hasil yang bagus sayang, dan untuk merayakannya bagaimana kalau hari ini kita berkencan?"

"Aku mau saja tapi bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu di kantor?"

"Tidak perlu khawatir sayang, Aku sudah mengurusnya sebelum datang ke sini untuk menjemputmu. Jadi kita berangkat sekarang?"

Kyungsoo menggangguk penuh semangat dengan senyum cantik yang terus tersungging dari bibir heartshapenya.

Mereka mengawali kencan mereka siang itu dengan makan siang bersama kemudian di lanjutkan dengan berjalan-jalan ke taman hiburan, berbelanja, menoton film serta di tutup dengan makan malam romantic di sebuah restoran yang memang telah di pesan oleh Jongin sebelumnya. Sekalipun kelelahan jelas terlihat di wajah mereka tapi semua itu tertutupi oleh senyum bahagia yang terus tersungging dari bibir keduanya.

Tbc….

Akhirnya bisa update juga setelah sekian lama, kesibukan dan juga writer block melanda….  
Makasih banget yang udah ninggalin review dai chap sebelumnya. Mungkin chap ini agak sedikit datar dan banyak deskiripsi untuk keperluan cerita. Moga ga bosen ya bacanya. Buat yang nunggu Kyungsoo hamil, sabar dulu yak arena itu akan ada di chap depan so happy reading….  
Mianhae kalau masih ada typo…


	12. Chapter 12

**THIS IS LOVE( GS)**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **All member of EXO**

 **Other cast is Fiction**

 **Rated : M**

Kyungsoo telah menyelesaikan pendidikanya di Universitas dengan ujian akhir yang telah ia lalui satu minggu yang lalu. Sebentar lagi ia akan melepas status mahasiswa dengan gelar sarjana ekonomi yang akan di dapatnya setelah upacara kelulusan atau wisuda yang akan di adakan tiga minggu lagi. Selama menunggu acara kelulusannya Kyungsoo mengisi hari-harinya dengan bersantai di rumah atau berkunjung ke mansion Kim untuk bermain dengan Jonghee. Kadang ia juga pergi belanja atau sekedar jalan-jalan bersama sahabatnya Baekhyun, seperti hari ini.

Pagi tadi Baekhyun mengirim pesan pada Kyungsoo, mengajaknya untuk melakukan perawatan kecantikan di salon langganan mereka. Sebentar lagi Baekhyun akan menikah dengan Chanyeol jadi ia memaksaimalkan waktunya untuk memanjakan diri. Sebagai sahabat, Kyungsoo dengan senang hati menemani Baekhyun, sekalian ia juga mau memanjakan dirinya mumpung ada yang menemani. Kyungsoo terlalu malas untuk pergi ke salon sendiri, saat harus menemani Jongin ke pesta kadang ia lebih memilih untuk memanggil orang dari salon untuk datang ke rumah.

Sementara itu kini Jongin tengah ada di kantornya, sebentar lagi ia ada rapat di luar jadi Jongin berusaha menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, ia tengah memeriksa beberapa file sebelum menandatanganinya. Rencananya ia akan langsung pulang setelah rapat nanti. Tapi kini perhatian Jongin malah tertuju pada sebuah amplop yang berisi tiket liburan keliling ke beberapa Negara di Eropa seperti Paris, Italy, Spanyol dan juga Yunani. Senyumnya mengembang seiring dengan angannya yang membayangkan bagaimana romantisnya saat nanti ia menikmati liburannya bersama Kyungsoo ke tempat-tempat indah di Negara itu. Hingga suara ketukan pintu menyadarkannya untuk kembali kepada tumpukan file yang ada di depannya.

"Kau sudah siap, Jongin?"Chanyeol datang dengan penampilan rapi, ia akan menemani Jongin untuk rapat siang ini.

"Ah, sedikit lagi Hyung"balas Jongin masih dengan kesibukannya memeriksa beberapa file.

"Ya sudah aku akan menunggu"Chanyeol duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan Jongin "apa kau mau liburan Jongin?"Chayeol kembali bertanya karena ia melihat ada tiket liburan di meja Jongin.

"Aku dan Kyungsoo akan merayakan anniversary pernikahan kami yang pertama tiga minggu lagi, kebetulan hari itu bertepatan dengan hari wisuda Kyungsoo dan aku ingin memberinya kejutan dengan mengajaknya liburan ke beberapa Negara di Eropa, sekalian bulan madu juga karena selama menikah kami belum pernah berbulan madu"balas Jongin sambil merapikan mejanya, ia telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Wow, sebuah kejutan yang hebat, semoga berhasil"

"Aku juga punya kejutan untukmu Hyung"kata Jongin sambil mengambil sebuah amplop dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol.

"Apa ini Jongin?"Chanyeol bertanya sambil menerima amplop dari Jongin.

"Bonusmu untuk tugas yang aku berikan kemarin"

"Wahh, ini paket liburan untuk bulan madu juga?"

"Iya, tanggalnya bisa kau sesuaikan dengan tanggal pernikahanmu nanti"

"Ini luar biasa Jongin, gomawo"

"Sesuai dengan hasil kerjamu yang selalu sempurna Hyung"Jongin membalas perkataan Chanyeol sambil menepuk pundaknya

"ayo kita berangkat"ajak Jongin seraya melangkah keluar dari kantornya di ikuti oleh Chanyeol.

Mereka menuju ke sebuah hotel berbintang karena rapat akan di adakan di sana. Rapat berlangsung hingga sore hari dan kini keduanya tengah dalam perjalanan menuju ke sebuah café untuk menemui pasangan mereka. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tengah menikmati es krim di sebuah café, setelah dari salon tadi mereka pergi belanja lalu makan dan kini mereka tengah bersantai menikmati es krim sambil berbincang. Saat mereka tengah berbelanja tadi Jongin menghubungi Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo memberitahukan kalau saat itu ia tengah pergi bersama Baekhyun. Karena Jongin tengah berada di luar kantor jadi ia berniat untuk menyusul sang istri, sekalian untuk pulang bersama juga nanti.

"Kalian menunggu lama?"sapa Jongin yang baru sampai di café bersama dengan Chanyeol.

"Lumayan, Kyungsoo sudah menghabiskan tiga mangkuk es krim"Baekhyun yang menjawabnya karena Kyungsoo masih sibuk dengan es krimnya. Jongin hanya tersenyum sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang ada di samping Kyungsoo, sedangkan Chanyeol duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Apa es krimnya enak sayang?"Jongin bertanya sambil membersihkan lelehan es krim di sudut bibir Kyungsoo.

"Ehmm, sangat enak sampai aku ingin menambah satu mangkuk lagi"balas Kyungsoo dengan senyum manisnya.

"Astaga Kyungsoo, kau benar-benar mau memesan lagi?"Baekhyun tampak kaget.

"Iya, satu mangkuk lagi"balas Kyungsoo santai.

"Tapi kau sudah menghabiskan tiga mangkuk Kyungsoo, kau tidak takut sakit perut?"tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Baekhyun benar sayang, apa kau tidak apa-apa kalau makan es krim sebanyak itu?"Jongin menambahkan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Jongin. Es krimnya enak sekali, aku mau menambah lagi"Kyungsoo mulai merajuk.

"Pipimu akan semakin chubby nanti"Baekhyun kembali berkata.

"Aku tidak chubby"Kyungsoo langsung menyahut dengan nada kesal dengan mulut yang mengerucut imut.

"Baiklah kau tidak chubby, tapi gembil"Baekhyun tersenyum puas setelah menggoda Kyungsoo yang kini terlihat semakin cemberut.

"Kau jahat, aku benci padamu Baek"Kyungsoo berdiri "Ayo Jongin, kita pulang saja"Kyungsoo menarik lengan Jongin.

"Pulang?, kau bilang mau nonton setelah ini"kata Jongin yang kini juga ikut berdiri, sebelumnya mereka memang berencana untuk nonton bersama di bioskop.

"Tidak jadi, aku mau pulang saja. Kajja!"Kyungsoo kembali merajuk.

"Kau marah padaku Soo? Hei, aku hanya bercanda"seru Baekhyun yang sudah mulai merasa bersalah karena Kyungsoo ternyata salah menangkap maksud candaanya dan sepertinya kini Kyungsoo benar-benar marah padanya.

"Maaf Kyungsoo, Baekhyun memang selalu begitu. Jangan marah ya"Chanyeol yang sejak tadi hanya diam kini mulai ikut bicara saat Kyungsoo hanya diam saja.

"Jongin, aku mau pulang hiks,hiks"Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin dan tiba-tiba terisak.

"Astaga, mianhe Kyungsoo-ya. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud menyakitimu"Baekhyun mulai terlihat bingung melihat Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja menangis padahal biasanya, Kyungsoo tak pernah marah atau sampai menangis seperti ini jika Baekhyun menggodanya seperti tadi.

Jongin melepas pelukan Kyungsoo, menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya lalu memberikan kecupan singkat di puncak kepalanya.

"Ayo kita pulang"Jongin berkata lembut setelah kyungsoo tenang dan berhenti menangis.

"Kami pulang dulu ya hyung, maaf karena kami tidak jadi pergi bersama kalian untuk menonton. Sepertinya Kyungsoo lelah dan ingin beristirahat"Jongin berpamitan, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya diam saja sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Jongin.

"Baiklah Jongin, hati-hati"Chanyeol membalas ucapan Jongin sedangkan Baekhyun hanya diam sambil cemberut.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo keluar dari café menuju ke mobil dan bergegas untuk pulang. Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih ada di café, kini Chanyeol tengah menenangkan Baekhyun yang merajuk karena kesal setelah permintaan maafnya tak di tanggapi oleh Kyungsoo.

.

Hari sudah malam ketika Jongin dan Kyungsoo sampai di rumah, dan mereka langsung menuju kamar untuk beristirahat. Mereka bergantian menggunakan kamar mandi untu membersihkan badan mereka masing-masing. Jongin sempat mengajak untuk mandi bersama tapi Kyungsoo menolak, sepertinya Kyungsoo masih dalam mode ngambek karena kejadian di café sore tadi.

Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi dan matanya langsung tertuju pada istri cantiknya yang kini tengah berpose dengan bermacam-macam gaya di depan cermin. Jongin tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Kyungsoo. Sebelum akhirnya mendekat dan memberikan pelukan di pinggang sang istri dari belakang.

"Jongin, aku tidak chubby kan?"Kyungsoo menggembungkan pipinya seraya menatap pada cermin dimana di sana ia melihat Jongin tengah memandangnya melalui cermin itu.

"Kalau aku bilang kau chubby apa kau akan marah?"Jongin menjawab seraya memainkan dagunya dia atas pundak Kyungsoo.

"Kau sama saja dengan Baekhyun"Kyungsoo berkata seraya memutar badanya untuk menghadap Jongin, wajahnya kembali cemberut.

"Tidak sama sayang, Baekhyun tidak suka kalau kau chubby makanya dia menggodamu tapi aku sangat suka kalau kau chubby seperti ini, rasanya aku jadi semakin gemas dan tak tahan kalau tak menciummu sehari saja"sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di pipi chubby Kyungsoo setelah Jongin menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Jadi kau suka kalau aku chubby?"Kyungsoo bertanya malu-malu, terlihat rona merah menghias dua pipi chubbynya.

"Semua yang ada padamu aku menyukainya sayang, rambut hitam ini, dahi halus ini, dua mata bulat ini, hidung ini, apalagi bibir heartshape ini, aku sangat menyukainya"Jongin berkata seraya memberikan kecupan pada tiap bagian yang di sebutnya hingga kini bibirnya berakhir memagut lembut bibir hearthshape kesukaanya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Jongin"Kyungsoo berucap diantara nafas yang memburu setelah ia melepaskan pagutan bibir Jongin.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kyungsoo, amat sangat mencintaimu"Jongin membalasnya sebelum kembali meraup bibir Kyungsoo dan membawanya pada ciuman mesra nan memabukkan seperti biasanya.

Jongin menggendong tubuh mungil Kyungsoo tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, berjalan menuju tempat tidur untuk kemudian merebahkan tubuh mungil itu di tempat tidur. Ciuman terus berlanjut hingga kini Jongin telah mengurung tubuh mungil Kyungsoo di bawah tubuhnya dengan sebelah tangan sebagai tumpuannya. Sedangkan tangan yang lainnya mulai bergerak aktif untuk membuka kancing piyama yang di kenakan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Emhhhh"

Erangan tertahan mulai terdengar dari bibir Kyungsoo ketika jemari Jongin mulai meremas buah dada Kyungsoo yang menurut Jongin terlihat semakin besar dan berisi belakangan ini.

"Ahh, sakit Jonginnnh"Kyungsoo melepaskan ciumannya dan memekik kesakitan saat Jongin memilin nipple pada buah dadanya yang sudah mengeras.

"Maaf, apa aku terlalu keras memainkannya?"Jongin langsung menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Tidak, hanya saja bagian itu terasa sedikit menegang dan sakit akhir-akhir ini jadi pelan-pelan saja ya kalau kau ingin memainkannya"Kyungsoo menenangkan Jongin yang merasa bersalah setelah membuat dirinya kesakitan.

"Baiklah sayang, aku akan memainkannya dengan sangat lembut"Jongin memberikan kecupan pada nipple Kyungsoo, memilinnya pelan lalu menjilatinya berulang-ulang tanpa menghisapnya seperti biasa. Ia tak ingin Kyungsoo kesakitan karena ulahnya.

"Enghh, Jonginnnnnh"Kyungsoo mengacak rambut Jongin untuk melampiaskan rasa geli dan nikmat yang tengah di rasakannya.

Puas menikmati bagian dada, Jongin berpindah untuk menikmati bagian yang tersembunyi diantara paha Kyungsoo. Aroma khas tercium dari sana karena cairan precum telah membanjiri organ intim kyungsoo akibat rangsangan yang Jongin lakukan. Tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun Jongin membersihkan cairan itu dengan mulutnya, bahkan kini ia mulai memasukkan lidahnya untuk mengaduk belahan hangat itu, menggapai tonjolan kecil yang ada di dalam sana kemudian menggigitnya dengan pelan hingga cairan hangat dan kental menyembur ke mulutnya. Di atas saja Kyungsoo terengah menetralkan nafasnya setelah pencapaian pertama setelah sebelumnya mendesah tak karuan seraya terus memanggil nama Jongin.

Sesaat kemudian keduanya sudah dalam kondisi polos dan kini posisinya tubuh mungil Kyungsoo berada di atas tubuh tegap Jongin yang terlentang. Ia membiarkan Kyungsoo yang kini tengah memanjakan tubuhnya dengan ciuman-ciuman kecil.

"Ahhhhh sayang" Jongin mendesah nikmat saat bibir mungil Kyungsoo sampai di organ intimnya yang telah menegang sejak tadi.

"Kyungsoo-ya, ahhhhhhhh… terus sayang ..ouwhh"Jongin semakin menggila ketika junior besarnya telah masuk ke dalam mulut hangat Kyungsoo yang tak mampu manampung semuanya.

Kyungsoo menggerakkan kepalanya maju mundur, cepat dan semakin cepat hingga membuat penis Jongin semakin membesar di dalam sana dan beberapa saat kemudian Jongin menembakkan cairan cintanya di mulut mungil Kyungsoo dan meluber di sudut bibirnya. Mereka kembali berciuman dengan posisi yang sama, yaitu Kyungsoo on top. Dan dengan posisi itu, Kyungsoo terus menggoda junior Jongin dengan menggesekkan organ intimnya hingga membuat junior Jongin kembali menegang. Rangsangan terus dilancarkan oleh Kyungsoo hingga tak lama kemudian junior Jongin telah kembali hard dan siap untuk bertempur.

Dengan penuh semangat Kyungsoo meraih junior Jongin, megulumnya sebentar lalu memposisikan di depan organ intimnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Kyungsoo menurunkan pinggulnya hingga membuat junior Jongin tertanam sempurna di dalamnya.

"Enghhhhh Jonginnnnnnhhh"desahan keluar saat ujung kejantanan jongin menyentuh pusat kenikmatan Kyungsoo sekalipun ia belum bergerak untuk menggoyangkan pinggulnya.

"Bergerak sayang, owhhhhh"Jongin meminta Kyungsoo untuk memulai pergerakan yang langung di turuti oleh Kyungsoo yang kini mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya naik turun, membuat junior Jongin timbul tenggelam dalam gerakan cepat.

"Jonginnnh…ahhh…ahhh…ahhh"Kyungsoo mendesah seiring pergerakannya dan kini Jongin mulai mengimbangi gerakan Kyungsoo.

"Ahh…. Jongin aku ahhhhhhhh"Kyungsoo mencapai puncak untuk kedua kalinya, menyemburkan cairan yang terasa hangat menyiram kejantanan Jongin yang masih tertanam di dalam sana. Jongin membalikkan posisi tanpa melepas penyatuan mereka, dengan cepat ia memompa juniornya naik turun, ia tak tahan lagi jika harus menunggu Kyungsoo kembali terangsang seperti biasanya. Alhasil Jongin menyusul Kyungsoo dengan erangan panjang serta semburan hangat yang memenuhi organ intim Kyungsoo tak lama kemudian.

Di sela deru nafasnya yang tersengal Jongin mendengar dengkuran halus Kyungsoo yang sepertinya kelelahan hingga ia tertidur bahkan sebelum Jongin melepas menyatuan mereka.

"Selamat tidur sayang, saranghae"Jongin berbisik kemudian memberikan kecupan di puncak kepala Kyungsoo bergerak melepas penyatuan mereka kemudian berbaring di samping kyungsoo dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka.

.

Hari masih malam ketika sayup-sayup Jongin mendengar suara Kyungsoo seperti memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Jongin bangun, Jongin-aa bangunlah"Kyungsoo mengguncang tubuh suaminya yang masih saja tak bergerak walaupun ia telah membangunkanya berulang-ulang.

Tapi sesaat kemudian usaha Kyungsoo berhasil karena kini Jongin sudah mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya kemudian membuka matanya.

"Oh sayang, ada apa? ini masih malam kenapa sudah bangun? apa kau mimpi buruk?"tanya Jongin begitu membuka mata dan mendapati Kyungsoo tengah menatapnya. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa mengatakan apapun membuat Jongin sedikit bingung.

"Ada apa heum?"Jongin kembali bertanya setelah ia bangun dan membawa tubuh Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya, memberikan kecupan di puncak kepala dan mengusap punggung telanjangnya.

"Jongin, ayo ke rumah eomma"Kyungsoo berkata lirih, masih dalam pelukan Jongin.

"Ke rumah eomma?"

"He'em, aku rindu Jonghee"

"Owh, iya besok kita ke rumah eomma"

"Bukan besok tapi sekarang"Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan Jongin untuk duduk menghadap Jongin dan memberikan tatapan puppy eyesnya.

"Sekarang masih jam dua pagi sayang, udaranya di luar masih dingin lagi pula Jonghee juga pasti masih tidur sekarang"

"Kita bisa pakai pakaian hangat dan aku juga tidak akan membangunkan Jonghee, aku akan menyusul dan menemaninya tidur saja nanti. Ayolah Jongin, aku mohon" Kyungsoo mulai merengek.

"Sayang, bukannya aku tidak mau hanya saja saat ini aku sangat lelah. Aku baru tidur dua jam setelah aktifitas kita yang cukup melelahkan tadi, dan besok pagi aku ada rapat penting jadi aku harus beristirahat sekarang, kamu mengerti kan sayang"Jongin berusaha memberikan pengertian pada Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo hanya diam sambil menunduk.

"Besok pagi sebelum pergi ke kantor aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah eomma, dan kau bisa menemani Jonghee seharian atau kalau perlu besok kita menginap di sana. Jadi sekarang kita tidur lagi ya"Jongin kembali melanjutkan perkataanya sambil membimbing Kyungsoo untuk kembali berbaring.

Tanpa bicara apapun Kyungsoo kembali berbaring, tidak memeluk Jongin seperti biasanya melainkan memunggunginya. Jongin memaklumi hal itu dan tetap memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang. Memberikan ciuman selamat tidur di kepala Kyungsoo kemudian berusaha untuk kembali tidur.

Tapi sesaat kemudian Jongin kembali terjaga saat mendengar isakan Kyungsoo.

"Sayang, kau menangis?"Jongin membalik badan Kyungsoo dan kaget mendapati mata bulat itu penuh dengan genangan air mata. Kyungsoo tak menjawab ucapan Jongin, ia masih terisak dengan nafas yang mulai tersengal.

"Sayang, jangan menangis. Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengabaikan permintaanmu, sungguh"Jongin panik mendapati Kyungsoo terus menangis, ia menarik nafas berat tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Ya sudah sekarang pakai bajumu dan kita ke rumah eomma"Jongin kembali berucap setelah terdiam beberapa saat untuk berpikir dan akhirnya ia menuruti keinginan Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah?"akhirnya Kyungsoo membalas ucapan Jongin dengan suara serak di antara tangisannya. Jongin mengangguk, lega karena akhirnya Kyungsoo berhenti menangis.

Walaupun lelah dan mengantuk tapi Jongin tetap menuruti keinginan Kyungsoo untuk pergi ke rumah orang tuanya. Sesampainya di mansion Kim, Kyungsoo langsung menuju ke kamar Jonghee dan tidur di sana, Sedangkan Jongin tidur di kamar pribadinya.

Keesokan harinya, Ny. Kim agak kaget mendapati Jongin dan Kyungsoo datang tiba-tiba tapi setelah Jongin menjelaskan semuanya, ia hanya tersenyum penuh arti tanpa mau menjelaskan pada Jongin apa arti dari senyuman itu saat sang putra bertanya.

Sebagai seorang Ibu, Ny. Kim sudah memahami situasi seperti ini hanya saja ia belum ingin menyimpulkan terlalu cepat apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo di balik sifat manja dan sensitifnya sekarang ini. Ia memilih untuk menasehati sang putra agar selalu menuruti keinginan istrinya, sesulit apapun. Tak lupa ia juga berpesan pada Jongin agar lebih protektif pada Kyungsoo. Jongin hanya mengiyakan saja sekalipun ia tak tahu pasti apa maksud eommanya.

.

Dari hari ke hari Jongin mulai di sibukkan dengan permintaan-permintaan aneh Kyungsoo. Seperti meminta berbagai jenis makanan yang setahu Jongin, Kyungsoo bisa membuatnya sendiri saat ia tidak sedang manja seperti saat ini. Belum lagi permintaan aneh seperti ingin ke taman hiburan dan juga ke kebun binatang saat tengah malam yang membuat Jongin sedikit kewalahan menghadapi amukan Kyungsoo saat Jongin mencoba memberinya pengertian agar Kyungsoo mengganti permintaanya pada siang hari. Tapi nyatanya Kyungsoo tak mau mendengarkan, akhirnya mau tak mau Jongin menuruti keinginan istrinya untuk ke taman hiburan dan juga ke kebun binatang di tengah malam. Saat sampai di sana Kyungsoo hanya memandang dua tempat itu dengan senyuman bahagia sebelum mengucap terimakasih dan mengajak suaminya untuk pulang.

Sebenarnya Jongin mulai merasakan keanehan hanya saja ia masih memaklumi dan mulai terbiasa bahkan bahagia dengan tingkah Kyungsoo yang manja seperti ini. Biasanya Kyungoo itu mandiri dan jarang bersikap manja kecuali di saat-saat tertentu, terkadang malah Jongin yang sering di manjakan oleh Kyungsoo tapi kini yang terjadi justru sebaliknya dan Jongin senang karena bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk belajar menjadi suami yang baik.

.

.

.

Tiga minggu telah berlalu dan kini tibalah hari yang sangat di tunggu-tunggu oleh Kyungsoo. Sejak pagi Kyungsoo telah mempersiapkan penampilannya. Jongin juga sudah terlihat rapi dengan pakaian yang telah di siapkan khusus oleh Kyungsoo untuk acaranya tersebut. Jongin tengah berdiri di depan cermin memastikan penampilannya, tapi tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada Kyungsoo yang baru saja keluar dari toilet seraya mengusap perutnya.

"Kenapa sayang?"Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo

"Perutku terasa sedikit mual"balas Kyungsoo lirih masih dengan mengusap perutnya.

"Mual? Sejak kapan? Apa kita perlu pergi ke rumah sakit sebelum berangkat ke kampusmu?"Jongin mulai terlihat khawatir, apalagi dahi Kyungsoo juga terlihat berkeringat padahal kamar mereka dingin karena ac.

"Ah tidak perlu, mungkin karena semalam aku terlalu banyak makan Tteokbokki jadi perutku mual seperti ini atau mungkin karena aku sedikit gugup saat ini, jadi biarkan saja nanti juga akan sembuh tanpa harus meminum obat"Kyungsoo menenangkan sang suami.

"Kau yakin karena itu?"Jongin kembali bertanya yang di jawab anggukan penuh keyakinan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Tariklah nafas dalam-dalam dan yakinkan dirimu bahwa semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar. Aku akan berada di barisan depan agar kau bisa melihat ke arahku dan setelah itu aku yakin rasa gugupmu akan hilang"Jongin menenangkan Kyungsoo seraya mengusap pipi chubbynya.

"Arraseo, gomawo Jongin"

"Cheonma sayang, ya sudah ayo berangkat sekarang"Ajak Jongin seraya meraih jemari Kyungsoo untuk di genggamnya.

Mereka berangkat menuju kampus, sepanjang perjalanan Kyungsoo terus bersandar di dada Jongin, sebenarnya Kyungsoo juga mulai merasa pusing tapi ia tak mengatakannya pada Jongin agar suaminya tak khawatir dan memaksanya untuk pergi ke rumah sakit. Acara hampir di mulai, jika mereka ke rumah sakit dulu, bisa di pastikan mereka akan terlambat.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin berpisah begitu sampai di tempat berlangsung acara yaitu auditorium yang ada di kampus Kyungsoo. Selain menjadi wali dari istrinya, Jongin juga termasuk salah satu undangan VVIP karena Kim Corp adalah salah satu pemberi beasiswa tetap untuk mahasiswa berprestasi di kampus tersebut. Jadi kehadirannya di sambut cukup istimewa oleh para petinggi kampus tersebut.

Kyungsoo sudah bergabung dengan teman-temannya, menempati tempat khusus yang berada dekat dengan panggung agar mudah saat mereka menjalani prosesi pemindahan tali toga dan menerima ijazah yang akan di berikan oleh rektor dan juga dekan dari masing-masing fakultas yang kini telah berada di atas panggung.

.

.

Baekhyun tengah mematut dirinya di depan cermin besar di atas wastafel yang ada di toilet kampus, ia baru saja buang air kecil dan kini tengah merapikan penampilannya. Sayup-sayup terdengar seseorang yang tengah muntah di salah satu bilik toilet. Baekhyun menyelesaikan kegiatannya dan bergegas untuk pergi, karena merasa risih dan takut ikut mual jika ia tetap di sana tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika dari cermin besar itu ia melihat ternyata Kyungsoo yang keluar dari bilik toilet di mana ia mendengar orang muntah tadi.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kau kenapa? Wajahmu pucat sekali?"Baekhyun menghampiri Kyungsoo dan memapah tubuh mungilnya yang tengah bersandar di dinding toilet.

"Perutku mual sekali sejak tadi pagi, sekarang sudah lega karena aku sudah memuntahkan isi perutku. Tapi sekarang kepalaku terasa pusing sekali Baek"Kyungsoo menjawab, mereka sudah berbaikan pasca insiden di café beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Sepertinya kau sakit Soo, ayo aku antar ke klinik"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Baek, mungkin hanya masuk angin saja. Acaranya sudah mau mulai nanti kita melewatkannya kalau kita ke klinik" Karena Kyungsoo menolak ajakannya, akhirnya Baekhyun memutar otak untuk bisa menolong Kyungsoo yang terus memilin pelipis kepalanya karana pusing.

Tak lama kemudian Baekhyun menemukan minyak angin yang ada di kotak make up nya. Ia langsung bergerak cepat membalurkan minyak angin di pelipis kepala dan juga badan Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana? Sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang?"Baekhyun bertanya setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya.

"Iya, gomawo Baek"balas Kyungsoo yang sudah merasa lebih baik, rasa pusingnya mulai berkurang.

"Sekarang aku akan merapikan riasanmu" Tangan cekatan Baekhyun langsung bekerja untuk merapikan riasan Kyungsoo yang berantakan dan tak butuh waktu lama, Kyungsoo sudah kembali terlihat segar dan cantik seperti sedia kala.

"Aku sungguh berterima kasih Baek, kalau tak ada kau aku pasti kacau saat ini"

"Sudahlah Kyung, tak perlu sungkan. Kita kan teman jadi harus saling membantu"

"Maaf karena Aku marah padamu dan bertindak kekanakan waktu itu"

"Sudahlah jangan di bahas lagi, kita sudah berbaikan lagipula aku sudah melupakannya. Sekarang ayo kita kembali ke auditorium, sepertinya acara sudah di mulai"ajak Baekhyun yang di tanggapi oleh anggukan Kyungsoo.

Mereka kembali ke auditorium dengan berjalan bergandengan, sesekali mereka berbincang dan tersenyum bahagia.

Prosesi wisuda telah di mulai, setelah sambutan dari rektor dan petinggi kampus yang lainnya para mahasiswa/wi naik ke atas panggung untuk menerima ijazah dan juga memindahan tali toga, bereka berjalan beriringan. Sebelum tiba gilirannya, Kyungsoo sempat memandang ke arah sang suami yang kini memberikan senyum tampan dan tatapan penuh keyakinan, tentu saja hal itu membuat Kyungsoo lega dan seketika terbebas dari rasa gugup yang sempat menguasai dirinya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Kyungsoo menyelesaikan prosesi wisudanya dengan lancar, senyum bahagia menghias wajah cantiknya. Mereka sudah berada di luar gedung untuk acara foto bersama. Kyungsoo berfoto bersama Jongin dengan meminta bantuan Chanyeol untuk menjadi fotografer dadakan. Chanyeol datang atas undangan dari sang kekasih. Kyungsoo juga berfoto dengan Baekhyun dan juga keluarganya. Senyum terukir di bibir Jongin melihat keceriaan sang istri di hari kelulusannya ini.

Tbc

Sebenarnya ini adalah ending chap seperti rencana semula dan udah ready posting tapi setelah aku baca lagi ternyata panjangnya hampir dua kali lipat dari chapter yang lainnya. Jadi akhirnya aku putuskan untuk nambah satu chapter lagi. Dan untuk postingnya juga akan aku usahakan di hari yang sama kalaupun mundur paling satu hari. Sorry for typo dan sampai jumpa di ending chap…


	13. Chapter 13

**THIS IS LOVE( GS)**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **All member of EXO**

 **Other cast is Fiction**

 **Rated : M**

Hari sudah malam ketika Kyungsoo dan Jongin sampai di rumahnya, setelah acara di kampus selesai sore tadi Jongin membawa Kyungsoo untuk makan malam romantis di restoran Italy. Kini Kyungsoo tengah menyandarkan tubuh mungilnya yang terasa sangat lelah setelah aktifitasnya hari ini yang cukup menguras tenaganya.

"Kau lelah sayang?"Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo, duduk di sisi ranjang seraya mengusap kepala sang istri.

"Lelah yang aku rasakan belum sebanding dengan kebahagiaan yang kurasakan hari ini. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan kebahagiaan seperti ini, saat aku menghadiri kelulusan tanpa kehadiran orang tuaku. Tapi kehadiranmu membuatku bisa merasakan kebahagiaan yang sama seperti teman-temanku yang datang dengan orang tua mereka, gomawo Jongin"Kyungsoo berucap seraya menggengam jemari Jongin.

"Tak perlu berterima kasih sayang, membuatmu bahagia adalah tugasku sebagai suamimu dan aku yakin saat ini orang tuamu juga bahagia melihat kebahagiaanmu dari atas sana"Jongin membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya, mengusap punggung Kyungsoo untuk menenangkannya dari tangisan haru.

"Kau terlihat sangat lelah jadi sekarang kau harus istirahat karena besok pagi kita harus bangun pagi untuk bersiap-siap ke bandara"Jongin berkata seraya membaringkan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo, mengusap jejak air mata di pipi kemudian memberikan kecupan sayang di puncak kepalanya.

"Ke bandara? Memangnya kita mau kemana Jongin? Apa kau ada pekerjaan di luar negri lagi?"Kyungsoo bertanya pada Jongin yang kini telah berbaring seraya memeluk tubuhnya.

"Kita akan ke luar negri untuk liburan"jawab Jongin seraya mengusap pipi Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah? Kemana kita akan liburan, Jongin?"Kyungsoo terlihat antusias mendengar jawaban Jongin.

"Kita akan ke beberapa Negara di Eropa dan mengunjungi tempat-tempat indah yang ada di sana. Kita akan berbulan madu di ulang tahun pernikahan kita yang pertama ini"

"Ulang tahun pernikahan?"

"Hari ini tepat satu tahun, kau resmi berstatus sebagai isrti Kim Jongin dan aku juga resmi menjadi suami dari Do Kyungsoo"

"Astaga, kenapa aku bisa melupakan hari penting ini. Padahal aku yang mengingatkanmu beberapa waktu yang lalu"Kyungsoo berkata dengan raut wajah kecewa, keduanya memang telah mendiskusikannya, dan Kyungsoo pernah mengatakan ingin berbulan madu dan karena itu kini Jongin menyiapkan kejutan berupa paket bulan madu ke Eropa untuk mereka berdua.

"Kau sibuk menyambut hari kelulusanmu jadi wajar saja jika kau melupakannya"

"Harusnya kau memberitahuku agar aku juga menyiapkan hadiah"Kyungsoo merajuk seraya mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Senyum cantik yang kau berikan seharian ini adalah hadiah terindah untukku"balas Jongin cheesy yang membuat pipi Kyungsoo merona karena malu.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku akan berkemas saja agar besok kita tinggal berangkat"Kyungsoo berusaha untuk bangun tapi di cegah oleh Jongin.

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah mengurus semuanya sayang. Kau tinggal mempersiapkan tas kecil serta alat make up mu saja dan itu bisa di lakukan besok pagi"

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk liburan kita?"

"Kau cukup beristirahat saja agar besok pagi tak lelah saat kita berangkat"Jongin berucap seraya membimbing Kyungsoo untuk kembali berbaring berbantalkan lengannya.

"Selamat hari ulang tahun pernikahan yang pertama suamiku sayang, maaf karena aku melupakannya tapi aku berjanji jika Tuhan masih memberikan kesempatan pada kita untuk merayakan di tahun-tahun yang akan datang, Aku pasti akan mengingatnya dan aku juga akan mempersiapkan hadian istimewa untukmu. Saranghae uri namyeon, Kim jongin"Kyungsoo memberikan kecupan di bibir Jongin.

"Aku juga mencintaimu sayang, terima kasih telah berada di sampingku selama satu tahun ini. Untuk ke depannya aku akan belajar menjadi suami yang baik untukmu, happy first anniversary untuk kita sayang" Jongin meraup bibir Kyungsoo dengan bibirnya begitu ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Mereka berpagut mesra selama beberapa saat, mengungkapkan perasaan satu sama lain. Dan setelah ciuman berakhir mereka bersiap untuk tidur karena malam mulai larut.

.

Keesokan harinya Kyungsoo bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya karena ia kembali merasa mual seperti kemarin, walaupun tak sampai muntah tapi rasa mual cukup membuat Kyungsoo sedikit terganggu. Bahkan Kyungsoo hanya memakan sedikit sarapan yang di siapkan oleh maidnya. Jongin sempat bertanya tapi Kyungsoo menjawab kalau ia hanya sedang tak nafsu makan saja. Kyungsoo sengaja tak memberitahukan apa yang di rasakannya pada Jongin karena ia tak  
ingin membuat suaminya khawatir. Lagi pula bisa saja Jongin membatalkannya acara liburan mereka kalau ternyata Kyungsoo sakit, dan Kyungsoo tak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Mereka telah berada di bandara setelah menempuh perjalanan hampir dua jam dari rumah, dan kini keduanya telah berada di ruang tunggu karena pesawat yang akan membawa mereka ke Paris baru akan berangkat satu jam lagi. Jongin membeli beberapa makanan ringan dan juga minuman untuk bekal mereka selama menunggu tapi Kyungsoo sama sekali tak menyentuhnya. Perutnya masih terasa mual, bahkan sekarang kepalanya mulai terasa pusing. Ia hanya duduk diam sambil menyandar di bahu suaminya. Tapi lama-lama rasa mual dan pusing yang Kyungsoo rasakan semakin menjadi, hingga ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke toilet hanya untuk sekedar membalurkan minyak angin seperti saat di kampus kemarin. Ia meminta ijin pada suaminya, dan Jongin langsung mengijinkannya tanpa curiga karena Jongin sendiri tengah berbincang dengan Chanyeol melalui sambungan telefon.

Kyungsoo baru berjalan beberapa langkah ketika ia merasa semua yang di lihatnya berputar-putar seperti roda. Ia mecoba memejamkan matanya beberapa kali dan berusaha mencari sesuatu untuk menyangga tubuhnya yang kini mulai terasa limbung tapi dengan cepat seseorang menyambar tubuhnya yang hampir ambruk seraya memanggil namanya, sayangnya Kyungsoo tak melihat siapa yang memanggilnya karena kini gelap menguasai penglihatannya. Kyungsoo pinsan, di pangkuan Jongin yang tadi langsung mengejarnya begitu mendapati Kyungsoo terus memegangi kepala dan perutnya ketika berjalan ke toilet.

Jongin langsung membawa Kyungsoo menuju klinik yang ada di bandara, ia terus berjalan mondar mandir di depan ruang gawat darurat dimana Kyungsoo kini tengah di tangani oleh tenaga medis yang ada di sana. Bahkan Jongin terus mendesahkan nafasnya beberapa kali untuk mengatasi rasa panik yang mulai meliputi dirinya.

"Bagaimana keadaan istri saya dokter?"Jongin langsung menghampiri dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruang gawat darurat.

"Istri anda baik-baik saja, ia hanya sedikit kelelahan dan butuh istirahat untuk sementara waktu"balas sang dokter yang membuat Jongin bisa mendesahkan nafasnya lega dan mengucap terima kasih.

"Apa anda akan bepergian ke luar negri?"tanya sang dokter tak lama kemudian.

"Ya, kami akan pergi ke Paris"Jawab Jongin ramah.

"Kalau boleh saya sarankan, sebaiknya anda batalkan saja perjalanan anda mengingat saat ini istri anda sedang mengandung dan usia kandungannya masih cukup rawan untuk bisa menempuh perjalanan jauh dengan pesawat"

"Mengandung?"Jongin bertanya kaget mendengarkan penjelasan dokter.

"Owh, jadi anda belum tahu kalau istri anda tengah mengandung?"dokter bertanya yang hanya di jawab gelengan oleh Jongin.

"Oh pantas saja, seperti yang saya jelaskan tadi saat ini istri anda sedang mengandung dan munurut perkiraan saya usianya baru sekitar 2 bulan karena dari gejala yang tampak sepertinya istri anda sedang mengalami sickness yang di tandai dengan mual, muntah dan pusing-pusing tapi untuk lebih jelasnya, anda bisa langsung membawa istri anda ke dokter kandungan setelah istri anda siuman nanti" Dokter mengakhiri penjelasannya dan langsung pergi setelah Jongin mengucap terima kasih.

Jongin langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo yang kini terbaring lemah di ranjang perawatan. Jongin menggenggam jemari Kyungsoo setelah mendaratkan kecupan lembut di pucak kepala sang istri. Wajah Kyungsoo terlihat pucat saat ini tapi Jongin tak merasa cemas, karena ia telah mendengar penjelasan dari dokter kalau Kyungsoo baik-baik saja. Bahkan kini senyum tampan terukir di bibirnya saat sebelah tanganya meraba perut rata sang istri yang kini telah berisi satu nyawa yang merupakan buah cinta mereka berdua.

"Jongin, aku ada di mana?"Kyungsoo langsung bertanya begitu ia membuka mata dan mendapati ruangan yang terasa asing baginya.

"Di klinik bandara sayang, kau pinsan saat hendak ke toilet tadi"jawab Jongin seraya mengusap lembut kepala Kyungsoo.

"Pinsan?, jadi apa kita ketinggalan pesawat? Apa penerbangan kita di tunda?"Kyungsoo bangun untuk duduk dengan raut wajah yang terlihat panik.

"Kita tidak ketinggalan pesawat, tapi aku sengaja membatalkan rencana liburan kita karena saat ini kau harus banyak istirahat "Jongin menjawab dengan senyum yang terulas di bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau membatalkannya Jongin? Aku tidak sakit parah, aku hanya sedikit lelah dan lemas karena tak nafsu makan saat sarapan tadi. Kau berlebihan kalau sampai membatalkan liburan kita, Jongin"Kyungsoo mulai merajuk, wajahnya terlihat cemberut karena kesal.

"Kau memang tidak sakit sayang, tapi kau sedang hamil jadi kau harus banyak beristirahat dan untuk sementara ini kau tidak boleh naik pesawat dulu"Jongin berkata dengan lembut.

"Aku hamil"Kyungsoo berucap lirih, seperti halnya Jongin, Kyungsoo juga terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja Jongin ucapkan.

"Iya sayang, dokter bilang kau sedang hamil. Di sini ada bayi kita" Jongin berkata seraya mengusap perut rata Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo hanya diam seraya menatap ke arah perutnya dimana kini tangan Jongin tengah bermain di sana. Butiran bening jatuh membasahi tangan Jongin yang membuat Jongin mendongak menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo yang kini basah oleh air mata bahagia. Jongin langsung membawa tubuh mungil Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya, mengusap punggungnya dan mencium puncak kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Aku hamil Jongin, kita akan punya bayi, hiks..hiks..hiks"Kyungsoo berucap di sela isak tangis bahagianya.

"Iya sayang, kita akan punya bayi. Aku bahagia, sangat bahagia saat ini. Terima kasih sayang"

Jongin melepas pelukannya, mengusap air mata di pipi Kyungsoo kemudian memberikan kecupan singkat di bibirnya. Mereka kembali berpelukan, meluapkan rasa bahagia yang kini tengah mereka rasakan.

Seperti saran dari dokter tadi, Jongin dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pergi ke dokter kandungan. Keduanya terlihat ceria ketika melangkah untuk pulang setelah mengetahui bahwa kandungan Kyungsoo dalam keadaan baik, walaupun bentuknya belum terlihat jelas tapi mereka sangat bahagia saat melihat tampilan bayi mereka yang ada di layar saat di lakukan pemeriksaan USG.

Jongin langsung menyampaikan kabar bahagia itu pada ke dua orang tuanya dan mereka sangat bahagia. Bahkan mereka langsung datang ke rumah untuk memberikan selamat dan eomma Jongin yang memang sudah menebak dari beberapa waktu yang lalu datang dengan berbagai macam hadiah, makanan, maupun vitamin untuk Kyungsoo. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol juga datang untuk memberikan selamat setelah mereka tahu dari pesan yang di kirim Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun.

.

Hari sudah malam dan kini Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah bersiap untuk tidur, seperti biasanya Kyungsoo akan menempel di dada Jongin sambil mencium aroma khas dari suami tercintanya.

"Jongin aku sangat bahagia saat ini, apa kau juga merasakan hal sama denganku?"Kyungsoo berucap lirih seraya menatap wajah tampan yang kini tersenyum dengan tatapan teduh.

"Tentu saja sayang, Aku juga bahagia , sangat bahagia sampai aku tak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata. Aku belum pernah merasakan kebahagiaan yang seperti ini sebelumnya"Jongin membalas seraya mengusap pipi chubby Kyungsoo.

Keduanya tersenyum bahagia, Jongin memeberikan kecupan selamat malam tak lupa kini ia juga mulai membiasakan mengusap perut Kyungsoo dan mengucapkan selamat malam untuk buah hatinya. Buah hati yang menjadi symbol cinta dan kebahagiaan yang kini mereka rasakan setelah perjuangan hampir satu tahun lamanya untuk meyakinkah perasaan masing-masing hingga akhirnya kita mereka menjadi satu dalam bingkai kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Kaisso-This is Love_**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **Natal, 6 tahun kemudian…** _

Suasana ramai tampak di halaman sekolah taman kanak-kanak, disana terlihat para murid datang bersama denga orang tua mereka. Hari ini akan di adakan merayaan natal di sekolah itu dan setiap murid akan tampil dalam berbagai pertunjukkan seperti menari, menyanyi maupun melakukan beberapa adegan untuk drama musical.

Kyungsoo juga terlihat datang dengan bocah laki-laki berumur 5 tahun yang kini tampak mengerucutkan bibirnya beberapa centi karena tengah merajuk. Tampak sang guru memanggil tapi bocah tampan itu malah bersembunyi di balik badan mungil sang eomma.

"Taeoh sayang, kau harus ikut ibu guru untuk melakukan persiapan penampilan. Kita kan sudah berlatih, jadi sekarang saatnya Taeoh menunjukkan penampilan di depan teman-teman dan juga di depan Appa nanti"Kyungsoo berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi bocah tampan yang bernama lengkap Kim Taeoh, putra tercinta dari Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo.

"Tapi Appa tidak datang eomma, Taeoh tidak mau tampil"Taeoh mulai merajuk persis seperti saat Kyungsoo merajuk pada Jongin ketika ia tengah mengandung Taeoh 6 tahun yang lalu.

"Appa pasti akan datang sayang, saat ini Appa masih dalam perjalanan dari bandara. Karena ini hari natal jadi jalanannya padat, Appa mungkin akan sedikit terlambat tapi eomma janji saat Taeoh tampil nanti Appa sudah ada bersama eomma untuk menyaksikan penampilan Taeoh"Kyungsoo mengusap pipi gembil sang putra yang kini mulai sedikit menyunggingkan senyum tampan yang sangat mirip dengan sang ayah.

"Baiklah eomma, Taeoh akan ikut dengan Ibu guru"kata Taeoh yang kemudian menghampiri gurunya dan sang guru langsung membawa Taeoh ke dalam, mereka akan melakukan persiapan untuk menampilkan paduan suara nanti.

Kyungsoo lega karena akhirnya ia bisa membujuk Taeoh, tapi kini ia merasa cemas karena suaminya belum juga datang. Seminggu ini Jongin berada di Jepang untuk urusan bisnis dan dua hari yang lalu ia melakukan panggilan video dengan istri dan juga putra tercintanya. Taeoh dengan semangat menceritakan tentang penampilannya untuk menyambut natal hari ini, sebagai dukungan Jongin mengatakan pada sang putra bahwa ia akan hadir saat pesta natal sekolah di adakan. Taeoh sangat senang mendengarnya bahkan ia jadi rajin berlatih tanpa harus di bujuk oleh Kyungsoo seperti sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo terus melihat jam tangannya seraya berjalan mondar-mandir di depan gedung sekolah, ia tengah menunggu Jongin yang belum juga datang padahal acara sudah di mulai. Beberapa saat yang lalu, Jongin sempat menghubungi Kyungsoo dan mengatakan kalau ia akan segera sampai tapi sudah hampir 30 menit berlalu Jongin belum juga datang dan itu membuat Kyungsoo sangat khawatir.

Tapi akhirnya ke khawatiran Kyungsoo sirna ketika ia mendapati Jongin berlari ke arahnya dengan senyum lebar.

"Maaf sayang, pesawatnya delay dan jalanan menuju ke sini sangat padat tadi"Jongin berucap di sela nafas yang tersengal karena berlari saat keluar dari mobil untuk menghampiri Kyungsoo yang tengah menunggunya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku lega karena akhirnya kau datang. Taeoh pasti akan marah kalau kau tak datang"Kyungsoo membalas seraya merapikan penampilan Jongin yang terlihat sedikit berantakan.

"Jadi, Taeoh belum tampil?"

"Belum, sepertinya sebentar lagi jadi ayo kita masuk saja sekarang"

"Tunggu sayang"Jongin menghentikan langkahnya saat Kyungsoo menarik lengannya untuk masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah.

"Aku merindukanmu"Jongin kembali berucap setelah mendaratkan ciuman singkat di bibir hearthshape Kyungsoo yang membuat pipi Kyungsoo merona malu karena Jongin yang tiba-tiba menciumnya di tempat umum seperti itu.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin telah berada di dalam gedung sekolah, mereka duduk di barisan depan hingga membuat Taeoh bisa melihat dengan jelas Appa dan eommanya yang kini tersenyum memberikan semangat sebelum penampilannya di mulai.

Taeoh sukses dengan penampilan perdananya dan itu membuat orang tuanya sangat bahagia. Senyum lebar tampak dari keluarga kecil itu ketika mereka tengah berfoto bersama mengabadikan moment bahagia penampilan pertama sang putra saat merayakan natal di sekolahnya.

Setelah acara selesai mereka berkunjung ke mansion Kim untuk makan bersama karena kebetulan Jongdae dan keluarga kecilnya juga datang dari Cina untuk merayakan natal bersama. Mereka baru pulang saat malam dan langsung beristirahat karena lelah mendera.

Jongin masuk ke kemar dan mendapati Kyungsoo tengah menyandarkan tubuh mungilnya di kepala ranjang dengan sebuah buku dalam genggamannya.

"Taeoh sudah tidur?"tanya Kyungsoo ketika Jongin menghampirinya dan merebahkan badan di sampingnya dan menggunakan pahanya sebagai alas kepala.

"Sudah, sepertinya Taeoh kelelahan setelah bermain dengan Daeul sore tadi. Ia langsung tertidur saat aku mulai membacakan cerita padahal kadang dia belum tidur walaupun sudah habis satu cerita"Jongin menjawab seraya menggenggam jemari mungil Kyungsoo karena Kyungsoo kini tengah mengusap pipinya.

"Itu bagus kan, jadi kita bisa berduaan lebih awal seperti ini. "Kyungsoo mengusap bibir Jongin dengan jari telunjuknya hingga membuat Jongin gemas dan langsung beranjak untuk meraup bibirnya.

"Kau nakal sekali eoh, berani menggodaku?"Jongin berkata setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

"Aku merindukanmu jadi aku ingin menjadi nakal sesekali"Kyungsoo berucap seraya mengubah posisinya untuk naik ke pangkuan Jongin yang kini tengah duduk di hadapannya seraya mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher kokoh sang suami.

"Jangan salahkan aku, kalau malam ini aku tak bisa mengendalikan diri"balas Jongin sebelum kembali meraih bibir Kyungsoo untuk di lumat, di hisap dan di kulumnya dengan penuh gairah yang telah tertunda selama mereka berpisah satu minggu ini.

Jongin telah merubah posisi dan kini ia telah mengurung tubuh mungil Kyungsoo di bawahnya tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Lenguhan indah mengalun dari bibir Kyungsoo saat Jongin mulai menyentuh titik-titik sensitive di tubuhnya. Desahan dan erangan menggema di kamar mereka, menjadi irama khas pepaduan dua insan yang tengah melepas kerinduan. Ucapan cinta selalu menjadi menutup manis usai penyatuan mereka. Dan senyum bahagia terulas dari bibir keduanya sebelum mereka menutup mata untuk merajut mimpi indah di malam itu.

Mimpi yang mungkin terkalahkan dengan kenyataan bahagia yang Jongin rasakan setiap harinya. Keluarga kecil yang mampu membuat hidupnya penuh warna. Kehadiran Kyungsoo yang membuat ia kembali merasakn cinta di antara kepingan hatinya yang hancur karena duka di masa lalu. Terlebih ketika Taeoh lahir di tengah keluarga kecilnya, sungguh Jongin merasa menjadi pria yang paling beruntung di dunia ini. Semua lelah dan masalah yang di hadapinya akan terlupakan saat ia melihat senyum terulas dari dua orang yang kini menjadi harta yang paling berharga untuknya.

Akhirnya Jongin dan Kyungsoo menemukan cinta yang sebenarnya. Cinta yang tak pernah Jongin bayangkan akan datang dari orang yang kehadirannya pernah ia pandang sebelah mata namun kini orang itu telah menjelma menjadi sumber kebahagiaanya. Dan sebuah keajaiban yang terasa nyata adalah kata yang selalu Kyungsoo gumamkan untuk mengambarkan kebahagiaan yang kini ia rasakan setiap harinya.

End.

Yeay, akhirnya ending juga setelah beberapa kali nambah chapter. Moga aja chingu yang masih setia dengan ffku ini, puas dengan endingnya. Terima kasih buat chingu semua yang udah menemaniku selama beberapa bulan ini. Terima kasih untuk kata-kata yang kalian tinggalkan di kolom review. Walaupun aku belum bisa membalasnya tapi aku pasti membacanya satu persatu. Maaf kalau ada salah-salah kata dan typo yang masih kalian temui selama membaca. Buat yang masih menjadi sider, terimakasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca, semoga di next ff kalian sudah tak menjadi sider lagi.

Thanks and big love to :

Park RinHyun-Uchiha,2ndsoo,Lovesoo,kimkaaaaai,kim gongju,awrerei,ryaauliao,TulangrusuknyaDyo,Kyungni sarang,Ulfamaria,Kaiwulan,Eun810,sushimakipark,LittleOoh,papiyeol61,wulankai500,yixingco m,DK12soo,deaacn,ucritti,SityTasya,kjongsoo1214,21hana,kim pratama1108,misslah,arintyph,iL,rianita,kyungilove, ,guest.  
(maaf kalau ada yang belum kusebut maupun salah penulisan)

Untuk yang udah follow dan juga favorite, makasih banyak. Maaf ga bisa nyebutin satu-satu…

Sampai jumpa di FF berikutnya setelah lebaran nanti…

Bye-bye….


End file.
